Growl
by Jaeyongiee
Summary: Taeyong adalah omega yang hidup sendiri. Dia tidak butuh seorang mate, apalagi jika matenya itu seorang alpha - / Jaehyun x Taeyong / Jaeyong / NCT / ABO / Review?
1. Chapter 1

**GROWL**

Jaehyun x Taeyong Fanfiction

NCT

* * *

Api dan asap.

Membumbung tinggi, pekat, tergantung di udara, membuat Taeyong menjatuhkan kayu bakar yang sudah dia kumpulkan atas perintah ayahnya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak mungkin. Panik memenuhi hati si serigala kecil saat dia berbalik dan bergegas kembali ke pack.

"Ayah! Ibu!"

 _Ayah! Ibu!_

Taeyong berteriak memanggil, dengan mulut juga dengan pikirannya. Dia mengabaikan dingin dari salju yang berderak melewati jari-jari kaki bentuk manusianya. Tak ada jawaban. Terlalu hening. Taeyong tidak bisa terhubung dengan kedua orang tuanya meski lewat ikatan mereka. Kaki-kaki kecilnya bergerak lebih cepat menuju tempat kawanannya seharusnya berada. Harusnya dia tidak meninggalkan mereka, meninggalkan sisi ayah dan ibunya. Nalurinya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah tengah terjadi.

"Alpha!"

Taeyong melewati pepohonan, sesekali tersandung oleh akar-akar. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan seakan berhenti saat memandang penuh kengerian pada kekacauan di depannya. Tempat tinggalnya, tempat yang melindungi seluruh anggota packnya, bangunan-bangunan, sudah hangus terbakar menjadi abu. Keluarga, teman-temannya, semua orang, terbaring mati di antara salju, mewarnai benda putih dingin itu dengan darah-darah mereka.

Taeyong kecil menutup hidungnya, menangis saat bergerak mendekat, hati-hati, berusaha keras untuk tidak muntah.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Siapa yang tega melakukan ini?_

Aroma-aroma akrab menusuk penciuman, membuat Taeyong membalikkan kepala ke arah sumber aroma itu dan langsung berlari.

"Ayah?! Ibu?!"

Taeyong berhenti, melihat tubuh bernoda darah ayah dan ibunya yang tergolek tak bernyawa. Air matanya jatuh lebih banyak, bersama tubuh lemasnya yang seketika jatuh berlutut di samping dua orang terpentingnya.

 _"T-tidak... ayah... ibu..."_

Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar ke arah tubuh mereka, seakan takut untuk menyentuh.

" _Kenapa_? _Kenapa ini terjadi?_ "

Saat dia menyentuh bulu hangat keabuan ibunya, serigala kecil dalam bentuk anak manusia sepuluh tahun itu gemetar. Taeyong memeluk ayah dan ibunya dengan tangan kecil miliknya sambil menangis keras, penuh rasa sakit karena ditinggalkan. Tangisan bergema ke langit malam, berubah menjadi lolongan menyanyat hati setelahnya.

* * *

Seorang pria di depan bus berteriak, berkata jika mereka akan segera tiba di kota. Taeyong langsung terbangun dari tidur, telinga sensitifnya membuatnya bisa mendengar teriakan itu berkali-kali lipat lebih keras dari seharusnya. Itu membuat Taeyong ingin menggeram kesal. Dengan malas dia melihat keluar jendela, melihat keadaan kota ini dan sekitarnya untuk pertama kali.

Taeyong menarik napas dalam, berkedip merubah mata biru-abu-abu miliknya yang refleks muncul tadi, kembali hitam, berusaha duduk dengan tenang.

"Seharusnya aku tetap tinggal," ucapnya pada diri sendiri, mengingat tempat tinggalnya yang nyaman sebelum ini.

Tapi dengan cepat dia menggeleng. Dia memang harus pergi, berpindah dalam rentang waktu tertentu. Sebagai serigala, serigala muda, apalagi omega yang hanya hidup sendiri, dia tidak bisa mengambil resiko berada di suatu tempat tertentu dalam waktu yang lama.

Menyisir poni rambut cokelatnya, dia membenarkan beanie di atas kepala juga syal yang melingkari lehernya.

Dalam bentuk serigala, Taeyong tidak akan terlalu kedinginan karena bulu-bulu hangatnya, berbeda jika dalam bentuk manusia, meski toleransi terhadap dingin lebih baik dari manusia biasa, tetap saja... dia kedinginan. Musim dingin belum akan berakhir karena ini masih awal bulan Januari. Taeyong bersyukur dia memakai pakaian cukup tebal saat ini.

Saat keluar dari bus, Taeyong melihat sekeliling, mengendus udara sekali lagi diam-diam, mencoba membuat dirinya terlihat sebiasa mungkin, seperti manusia lain tanpa terlihat aneh atau ketakutan.

Jika ada pack serigala di daerah ini, Taeyong harus tahu, secepatnya, dan segera pergi. Setelah perjalanan jauh dan penuh ancaman dari tempat asalnya sampai kemari, Taeyong tidak ingin mati di tempat ini.

Setidaknya dengan selalu waspada dia akan punya waktu beberapa jam atau hari untuk melarikan diri dan pergi di sana.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah dia ada di kota, salah satu kota besar dan bukannya hutan. Di sekitarnya hanya ada bangunan-bangunan tinggi bukan pepohonan rindang. Akan beresiko jika dia melarikan diri dalam bentuk serigalanya, mengingat werewolf adalah salah satu jenis makhluk hidup yang sengaja disembunyikan keberadaannya dari manusia, dan serigala juga bukan hewan yang lazim terlihat di tempat seperti itu. Tapi akan jauh lebih beresiko lagi jika dia menggunakan transportasi manusia seperti bus tadi. Karena itu memerlukan waktu lama dan tidak seefektif jika dia dibandingkan menggunakan jari-jari kakinya untuk berlari.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," pikir Taeyong menghela napas lega, serigala dalam dirinya juga tampak santai setelah perjalanan panjang berjam-jam dengan bus. Dia tidak mencium adanya serigala di dekat sini.

Lupakan sejenak tentang itu. Ada masalah lain yang harus dia pikirkan sekarang.

Taeyong membuka dompet dan memeriksa isinya. Hanya beberapa lembar tersisa. Cukup untuknya tinggal beberapa hari dan biaya untuk pergi keluar dari kota ini jika tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu. Tapi karena dia tidak mencium adanya ancaman apapun, Taeyong memutuskan untuk menetap lebih lama di sini sambil mencari lebih banyak uang dengan bekerja, sebelum pergi ke kota berikutnya.

Dia berjalan melalui jalanan kota. Mengamati, mengingat tempat-tempat itu beserta aroma di sekitarnya. Hal yang selalu dia lakukan saat sampai di tempat baru.

Langkah kakinya melambat saat dia melihat sebuah café kecil. Taeyong tersenyum tipis begitu berjalan ke sana, masuk meski terabaikan oleh pengunjung-pengunjung yang asik mengobrol dan menikmati pesanan mereka. Hanya beberapa orang di meja dekat pintu yang melirik penasaran padanya sekilas.

Taeyong berjalan ke salah satu meja dan duduk, ada buku menu di meja, tepat dk hadapannya. Dia berusaha sebisanya untuk tidak terlihat terlalu kentara sedang memperhatikan sekitarnya sambil mengendusi udara. Itu bukan sesuatu yang _normal_ bagi manusia.

Seorang pelayan wanita muda, cantik, berambut pirang panjang mendekatinya sambil tersenyum, tubuhnya yang tak terlalu tinggi dipenuhi aura penuh semangat, kepercayaan diri, dan keceriaan saat dia berjalan, "Ada yang ingin anda pesan, Tuan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, sebenarnya aku... mencari pekerjaan di sini," jawab Taeyong sesopan mungkin.

"Pekerjaan?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Ya. Aku baru di kota ini dan butuh pekerjaan sementara," kata Taeyong.

Orang yang dia ajak bicara terlihat memandangnya curiga setelah itu. Mungkin karena kata _sementara_ yang dia ucapkan.

"Jika tidak keberatan apa aku bisa mememui managernya? Aku memang tidak bisa tinggal lama di kota ini, tapi aku berjanji akan bekerja dengan baik selama di sini."

"Apa kau membawa surat lamaran kerjanya?"

Taeyong mengangguk sambil berbalik dan meraih map di dalam ranselnya, menyerahkan kepada si pelayan, yang mulai membaca halaman resumenya.

"Sepertinya kau cukup berpengalaman untuk pekerjaan ini."

Taeyong tersenyum cerah mendengar kalimat yang terdengar seperti pujian itu, "Jadi aku bisa bertemu manager di sini dan membicarakannya?"

Pelayan itu mendongak dan tersenyum, "Kau sedang berbicara dengannya sekarang." Ekspresi terkejut di wajah Taeyong membuatnya tertawa. Dia mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Son Seungwan. Kau bisa memanggilku Wendy. Lee Taeyong, benar?"

Taeyong mengangguk dan menjabat tangan Wendy.

"Kau bisa bekerja mulai besok. Jam tujuh pagi. Kebetulan di sini sedang kekurangan orang."

Taeyong mengangguk, senyuman terlihat di wajahnya. "Baiklah, terimakasih, Wendy-shi."

"Panggil saja aku nuna mulai sekarang, oke?" Wendy mengedipkan matanya. Menawarkannya secangkir kopi sebagai salam perkenalan.

Taeyong tersenyum, berpikir jika dia sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan sosok baik di depannya.

* * *

Taeyong berjalan ke salah satu motel. Memasuki ruangan dengan nomor enam di pintu setelah membayar sewanya untuk dua hari. Begitu masuk dia langsung melemparkan ranselnya ke sebuah kursi kosong dan naik ke tempat tidur dengan letih, mendesah berat saat akhirnya bisa berbaring nyaman. Dia akan mencari tempat yang cocok, yang lebih layak namun murah dan nyaman, untuk tinggal selama di kota ini. Mungkin besok setelah pulang bekerja.

Hidupnya memang begini, berpindah-pindah tak menentu sejak bertahun lalu.

Taeyong sudah bergabung dengan dua pack berbeda setelah packnya yang dulu dihancurkan. Dan dua-duanya benar-benar seperti _neraka_.

Status peringkat bagi seorang werewolf begitu berpengaruh besar dalam perlakuan mereka terhadap anggota pack. Bagi serigala kecil Taeyong, apa yang telah dia lihat di usia mudanya itu jauh lebih mengerikan dari apapun. Perlakuaan semena-mena apalagi untuk omega sepertinya membuatnya trauma. Mereka diperlakukan seperti barang tak berharga karena statusnya yang merupakan penghuni hierarki terbawah.

 _Alpha-Beta-Gamma-Delta-Omega._

Alpha adalah kekuasaan mutlak, anggota pack dibawahnya harus mengikuti apapun perintahnya. Begitupun berlaku untuk status di peringkat berikutnya.

Taeyong sendiri ingat dirinya sering dipukuli karena tak melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, meski dia hanyalah anak kecil berusia dua belas tahun saat itu. Sama sekali tidak ada belas kasihan. Meski itu lebih baik dibandingkan omega-omega lain yang lebih dewasa darinya, yang mendapat berbagai pelecahan dan tindak kekerasan. Taeyong tidak mau menjadi salah satunya, maka saat tepat berusia tujuh belas tahun, dia lari dari pack. Memilih hidup sendiri tanpa kelompok. Menjadi _loner wolf._

Bagaimana dia melarikan diri dari mereka?

Taeyong tidak tahu atau tidak terlalu peduli untuk mengingat. Dia hampir kehilangan nyawa saat itu karena harus berlari dan bersembunyi dari kejaran anggota pack yang menganggapnya pengkhianat.

Taeyong menolak untuk bergabung dengan pack manapun lagi setelahnya, tak peduli seberapa besar dia harus melalui kesulitan dan kesepian karena itu. Banyak yang harus dilaluinya. Mulai dari kabur saat bertemu dengan anggota pack lain, sampai bertarung dengan _Rogue_ , serigala liar berjiwa bebas yang terkenal kejam. Berbeda dengan _loner wolf_ yang memang memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri, _Rogue_ tak tergabung dengan pack karena pengusiran atau memberontak.

Di satu tempat dalam dirinya, Taeyong dan serigalanya tahu jika pilihan hidup mereka sangatlah mustahil dan terlalu beresiko, apalagi dengan statusnya sebagai omega. Tapi siapa sangka jika mereka bisa menjalaninya dengan baik tiga tahun terakhir ini.

Taeyong menutup matanya saat ia teringat dengan pack asalnya, pack yang dia tinggali bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Anggota pack mereka tidak seperti dua pack yang sudah dia lihat. Ada banyak tawa dan kebahagiaan yang sangat dia rindukan. Omega boleh jadi yang paling lemah, tapi mereka tidak dipandang rendah, dan Alpha yang memimpin pack berusaha keras melindungi seluruh anggota, tak peduli apapun status mereka. Karena itulah Alpha sangat disegani, dihormati, dan disanjung. Kedamaian adalah salah satu hal yang paling dijunjung tinggi di sana.

Mengingat pack lamanya, kembali mengingatkan Taeyong akan api yang menjalar, kengerian dan juga ketakutan.

Taeyong tahu pack asalnya bukanlah pack kuat, tapi dia yakin seseorang telah dengan sengaja mengincar dan membantai seluruh anggota packnya dan menghancurkan semuanya hingga tak tersisa. Dia tahu, tapi sebagai omega, dia tidak bisa mencari tahu siapa yang melakukannya dan membalaskan dendam untuk keluarga dan temannya. Bahkan jika dia mencoba, dia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

 _Memang apa yang bisa omega lemah sepertinya lakukan?_

Taeyong mengembuskan napas lelah lagi, matanya berkaca-kaca saat dia duduk dan mencoba membebaskan diri dari kenangan masa lalu yang menghantuinya.

Pakaian tebal masih melekat di tubuhnya tapi dia merasa lebih _dingin_. Saat Taeyong kembali berbaring dalam hening dan kesepian, rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Kini dia meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri seperti bola, seolah-olah itu akan bisa melindunginya dari masa lalu kelam dan masa depan yang mungkin datang dengan lebih kejam.

* * *

 _Pohon pinus. Semak belukar. Udara dingin dan segar. Sebuah sungai. Juga sisa-sisa butiran salju yang perlahan meleleh di dedaunan._

 _Taeyong membuka matanya saat dia berhenti mengendus udara, "Hutan?" Dia melihat ke sekeliling._

 _Bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke sini?_

 _Dia menatap dirinya sendiri, pakaian yang dia kenakan sebelumnya menghilang. Taeyong tak mengenakan apapun sekarang. Sepenuhnya telanjang._

 _"Ini... mimpi?"_

 _Taeyong menghirup udara sekali lagi dan sesuatu yang akrab, yang hampir lama terlupakan, kembali mengalir melalui tubuh, pikiran, hati, dan jiwanya._

 _Taeyong merasa... bebas._

 _Perasaan ini membuatnya hampir menangis, karena dia sudah tak merasakan perasaan seperti ini untuk sisa waktu yang dia ingat._

 _Kebebasan yang tidak pernah dia pikir akan bisa dirasakannya lagi, setidaknya dalam waktu dekat, atau mungkin dalam sisa hidupnya._

 _Taeyong terlalu sibuk untuk bertahan hidup. Itulah alasannya._

 _Tapi kini, dia tidak ingin melarikan diri, bersembunyi, atau menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Yang dia inginkan adalah bisa merasakan dengan leluasa tempatnya berpijak, rumput, salju di bawah kakinya, angin yang menerpa bulunya, dan langit malam indah dengan sinar bulan dan bintang di atas sana._

 _Taeyong tersenyum, sisi serigala dalam dirinya juga terbangun, berpikiran hal yang sama dengannya. Pikiran mereka bersatu dan bentuk manusianya perlahan berubah menjadi bentuk serigala berbulu kecokelatan._

 _Taeyong berlari masuk ke hutan, melewati pohin pinus, melompati batang pohon dengan napas menderu. Detak jantung miliknya dan serigalanya berdetak seirama, bisa terasa oleh satu sama lain dengan sempurna._

 _Namun, ada sesuatu yang memaksa Taeyong menghentikan kesenangan dan kebebasan yang berlalu terlalu cepat itu. Lolongan keras tak jauh dari mereka terdengar. Serigalanya menggeram, panik karena merasa terancam._

 _Apa... itu?_

 _Taeyong terkejut dan tidak mengerti. Kenapa ada serigala lain di sini? Di mimpinya?_

 _Taeyong ingin melarikan diri. Dia merasa bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun, dia tidak akan bisa menghadapi ini. Tapi dia terpaksa tinggal di sana, terdiam di atas empat kakinya seolah-olah ada kekuatan yang mengikatnya dengan tempat itu. Serigala miliknya melolong pada langit malam._

 _Taeyong menatap ke depan dengan waspada saat mendengar langkah semakin mendekat. Selain dirinya, ada seseorang, serigala lain. Perlahan menampakkan diri dari sisi-sisi gelap naungan pohon._

 _Bentuk tubuhnya besar, lebih besar dari Taeyong, berbulu putih dan sedikit sapuan emas pada kaki dan ekor juga bulu abu-abu di atas kepala dan punggung. Matanya telihat cemerlang, perpaduan hitam-cokelat, menatap tajam padanya. Indah sekali._

 _Seringala itu menerjangnya!_

 _Bibir Taeyong bergetar dan jantungnya berdebar cepat di rongga dada saat dia bisa menebak apa yang serigala itu lakukan._

" _Jangan... Kumohon berhenti! Jangan lakukan itu," katanya pada diri sendiri juga pada serigalanya._

 _Serigala Taeyong tidak menyerah saat dia mulai menerjang balik si serigala asing. Taeyong tidak berani melihat, menyerahkan kendali tubuh pada serigalanya. Dari mendengar suara yang ditimbulkan, sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menebak apa yang terjadi. Suara cakaran terdengar. Semua terlalu cepat. Taeyong bisa mendengar serigalanya menyalak saat sekali lagi pertarungan dilanjutkan bersama rasa sakit yang dia rasakan juga. Bagaimanpun Taeyong dan serigalanya adalah satu._

 _Cakaran dan gigitan taring tajam terus dilayangkan bersamaan dengan suara geraman. Dua tubuh serigala berbeda ukuran bergelut di atas tanah bersalju, rumput dan ranting pohon, membuat kebisingan di hening malam. Serigalanya mendengking, Taeyong meringis, sekali lagi sebelum jatuh terlempar, terbanting ke tanah._

 _Apa?!_

 _Taeyong tersentak. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar karena tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang panas menimpa bentuk serigalanya yang kini melolong dari arah belakang. Serigala besar itu menggeram menekannya ke tanah, memaksa Taeyong dan serigalanya untuk menyerah._

 _Dia bergerak ceroboh, menggeram rendah saat perlahan menjilati leher bentuk serigala Taeyong. Sisi serigala Taeyong mendengking, menikmati itu. Taeyong merasa denyut jantungnya meningkat dan darahnya terbakar saat sesuatu menancap di leher bentuk serigalanya bersama sesuatu yang merangsak masuk di bawah sana. Knotting._

 _ **Mate**_ _._

 _Sebuah kata itu berdering di kepalanya, diteriakkan oleh sisi serigalanya, yang kini merintih. Taeyong menggeleng sebagai bentuk penyangkalan, tapi tubuh dalam bentuk serigalanya berkata sebaliknya._

 _ **Dia adalah mate kita.**_

 _Sesaat setelah itu semua selesai, sepasang lengan memeluk bahu Taeyong yang sudah kembali dalam bentuk tubuh manusia entah sejak kapan. Sesuatu yang panas menderu di balik leher. Sebuah suara serak terdengar. Penuh perintah tak terbantah, nafsu dan kerinduan yang membuat Taeyong menggigil._

 _"Lihat aku."_

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **Note** :

Jaeyong A/B/O~ Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**GROWL**

Jaehyun x Taeyong Fanfiction

NCT

* * *

Taeyong membuka mata.

Perkataan sosok misterius itu, suaranya, geraman dari serigalanya bergema di benaknya berulang kali, membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar cepat. Bibirnya bergetar, Taeyong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang banjir keringat sebelum menatap langit-langit.

Dia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan itu, keinginan itu, kata hati yang membuatnya kehilangan pikirannya. Setiap geraman dari serigalanya saat dirinya lagi-lagi diklaim. Pada situasi dan tempat yang sama, di mimpinya.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba panas. Taeyong tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Rasanya tidak sama.

 _Siapa dia?_  
 _Siapa sosok misterius itu_?

Begitu dia melanjutkan, matanya menutup. Sisi serigala dalam dirinya menggeram. Dia mendengar suara itu lagi bergema di kepalanya. Membayangkan sentuhan darinya yang terasa membakar.

 _Lebih._  
 _Dia ingin lebih._

Tubuhnya menggigil bersama serigalanya yang melolong. Sampai namun tak terpuaskan. Taeyong menginginkan sosok itu.

 _Menginginkan?_  
 _Menginginkan siapa bahkan dia tidak tahu!_

Taeyong duduk bertumpu pada sikunya. Merasa lelah, terengah-engah.

 _Tidak bisa._  
 _Tidak boleh._

Taeyong tidak menginginkan ini. Dia tidak diizinkan untuk itu. _Mate_. Itu bukan sesuatu untuknya.

Jatuh kembali ke tempat tidur, Taeyong baru merasa begitu kesepian dan menyedihkan. Dia tidak bisa berfokus pada hal seperti itu sekarang. Masih banyak hal yang harus dikhawatirkan untuk tetap hidup.

* * *

"Pesanan siap!" Suara bel dan teriakan dari balik meja dapur menyadarkan Taeyong dari lamunannya. Dia berbalik dengan cepat mengambil nampan menuju salah satu meja.

"Pesanan anda," Taeyong tersenyum manis pada si pemesan. "Silahkan dinikmati."

"Te-terima kasih." Gadis muda itu terdengar gugup menjawab sambil memberikan senyum malu-malu.

Taeyong mengangguk dan berjalan pergi, menuju meja lain untuk membawa piring kotor di sana sekaligus membersihkannya untuk tamu café lain yang akan datang.

"Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara melayani pelanggan, Taeyong." Wendy berkata saat Taeyong kembali dari dapur. "Apa aku harus menyuruhmu berdiri di depan café saja ya? Tadi kulihat banyak anak sekolah yang lewat dan memilih mampir setelah melihatmu."

Taeyong menatap bosnya itu, tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi serius, apa kau tidak pernah mencoba ikut casting menjadi model, artis, atau idol? Kurasa dengan wajahmu kau akan bisa terkenal."

"Nuna bisa saja. Sudah aku lakukan sejak lama jika memang semudah itu. Ini adalah pekerjaan paling cocok untukku."

Terkenal dan menjadikan jati dirinya sebagai werewolf sebagai taruhan? Taeyong tidak mau itu terjadi. Dia tidak mau dibawa ke lab dan dijadikan objek penelitian manusia-manusia serakah. Lagipula dia benar-benar mencintai pekerjaannya sekarang. Sebagai omega, _melayani_ adalah pekerjaannya.

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak dia mulai bekerja. Jika bukan karena tips yang didapatnya tiap hari, Taeyong tidak akan bisa membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan. Semua uangnya habis untuk menyewa sebuah rumah sewa kecil. Jadi dia tak usah khawatir dengan tempat tinggal sampai bulan depan karena bermalam di motel menghabiskan cukup banyak uang.

Yang membuatnya khawatir dan banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini adalah karena mimpinya. Pria misterius dan serigala yang tak dia kenal. Setiap kali dia berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi di mimpi-mimpinya. Tubuh Taeyong menjadi panas, dan detak jantungnya akan meningkat drastis.

"Taeyong tolong layani tamu di meja lima."

"Baik, nuna."

* * *

Taeyong keluar dari lamunan dan tersentak kecil. Sadar jika dia baru saja menuangkan isi teko terlalu penuh ke cangkir hingga cairan kecoklatan itu meluber. Untungnya, Wendy tidak melihat karena sedang melayani pelanggan lain.

Taeyong mengambil napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan aneh yang melekat di pikirannya. Setiap kenangan dari mimpi itu muncul, Taeyong seketika linglung. Dia mencoba melupakannya tapi justru bayangan dari mimpinya itu semakin kuat. Tak berhenti menghantuinya setiap saat. Seperti tadi.

Taeyong pergi menuju pengunjung yang membuat gelagat akan memasan. Saat itu, pintu café dibuka.

 _ **Serigala**_.

Taeyong mengendusi udara sekali lagi dan pikirannya mulai diisi dengan kepanikan. Tubuhnya menegang takut. Dia menelan ludah, setiap inci tubuhnya bergetar. Sisi serigalanya merengek di belakang pikirannya, tahu jika ini akan menjadi saat yang tepat untuknya melarikan diri dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini.

Memandang ke pintu, napasnya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih cepat. Ada empat. Serigala. Semuanya laki-laki dan mempunyai aura mengintimidasi yang membuat Taeyong sesak. Mereka semua pasti mempunyai status lebih tinggi darinya. Dan lebih kuat.

 _Darimana mereka datang? Aku-aku tidak mencium adanya serigala di sekitar sini sebelumnya._

Taeyong berusaha menjaga dirinya untuk tetap tenang dan tidak menarik perhatian

Terlambat.  
Sangat terlambat.

Dari kejauhan dia bisa mendengar mereka mulai mengendusi udara di sela napas mereka. Taeyong tahu karena melirik lewat sudut matanya, fokus mereka kini ada pada dirinya. Dia tidak berani melihat dan mengangkat kepalanya. Taeyong tidak berani melihat mereka secara langsung dan terang-terangan.

Setelah mengambil pesanan di meja tadi, Taeyong berbalik, berusaha untuk tidak berjalan terlalu cepat atau terlalu lambat. Dia tidak mau membuat mereka melihatnya sedang gelisah dengan kaki gemetar takut.

Saat dia sampai ke belakang kasir, dia langsung berjongkok. Wendy lewat dengan membawa piring kosong ke dapur. Taeyong menelan ludah, berdiri lagi dan berdeham sebelum menyusul dan mendekati pemilik café tempatnya bekerja itu, "Wendy-nuna?"

"Hm? Ada apa, Taeyong?" Wendy berhenti dan menatapnya, tidak menangkap kegugupan yang tengah dirasakan Taeyong. Untungnya.

"Apa aku bisa izin pulang lebih cepat hari ini?" Taeyong mencoba menjaga nada takut dari suaranya tidak terdeteksi dan tetap sopan seperti biasa.

"Oh?" Wendy meletakkan piring di wastafel sebelum kembali pada Taeyong, melihat jam tangannya, "Kita akan tutup setengah jam lagi. Café sedang ramai―"

"Please, nuna." Taeyong memotong tergesa, "Aku-aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting. Sekarang juga."

Ya itu benar. Dia harus lari dari sini dan hidup.

Wendy menatapnya sebentar, heran karena Taeyong tidak pernah berlaku seperti ini sebelumnya, sekaligus khawatir. Dia tampak memikirkan itu. "Baiklah..." katanya akhirnya.

Taeyong merasa lega. "Terima kasih banyak―"

"Tapi sebelum kau pergi, bisa tolong layani satu meja lagi di sana?" Wendy menunjuk pada satu titik yang membuat Taeyong lemas seketika.

"Nu―"

"Terimakasih. Hati-hati dalam perjalanan pulangmu, Taeyong."

Sebelum Taeyong bisa menolak, Wendy sudah berlalu dan meninggalkannya untuk membersihkan meja lain. Bibir Taeyong bergetar, begitu juga tubuhnya. Dia ingin menangis. Dia sangat takut. Dia akan mati. Mungkin tidak di sini, di kafe ini, tapi dia _pasti_ akan mati. Kenapa dia tidak mengikuti naluri serigalanya untuk pergi meninggalkan kota ini sejak berhari-hari lalu?

Taeyong mencoba melawan rasa takut dan sesak di dadanya saat dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah mereka dengan langkah paling tenang dan paling _manusia_ yang dia bisa.

 _Siapa yang sedang coba dia bodohi?_

Jika dia bisa mencium aroma mereka, mereka juga bisa mencium miliknya. Dan itu sudah sangat jelas.

Benar. Ada empat orang yang duduk di meja itu. Salah satu dari mereka yang duduk di ujung dan menghadapnya menatap Taeyong pertama kali. Matanya terlihat dingin menusuk dan benar-benar serius, membuat sisi serigala Taeyong merengek lagi di dalam kepalanya untuk cepat pergi. Tapi Taeyong berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjaga dirinya tetap tenang. Setidaknya dari luar. Sosok itu punya rambut cokelat gelap. Bahkan dengan posisi duduknya, Taeyong tahu jika dia tinggi. Lebih tinggi dari ketiga lainnya. Terlihat lebih kuat dari yang lain dan kemungkinan besar adalah _pemimpin_ mereka.

Yang berada di sampingnya juga punya warna rambut cokelat, namun lebih terang. Tubuhnya lebih kecil tapi terlihat percaya diri dan kuat. Taeyong yakin sosok itu bisa membunuhnya jika Taeyong lengah sedetik saja dan memberinya kesempatan.

Dua lainnya punya warna rambut hitam dan blonde. Aura yang mengintimidasi dari keduanya sama kuatnya dengan dua orang sebelumnya.

Entah karena melihat tatapan si pemimpin atau dengan mengendusi udara, perhatian mereka semua tertuju padanya sekarang. Di saat yang sama. Tatatapan-tatapan itu terlihat seperti siap mencabik-cabik Taeyong menjadi serpihan, menarik putus kepala dari lehernya untuk membuat Taeyong musnah secepatnya.

Taeyong menelan ludahnya gugup, bergerak gelisah namun terus berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Saat dia berhenti di samping meja itu, semua terdiam. Saat dia mengambil note dan pulpen keluar dari saku celemek, Taeyong berusaha menghentikan tangannya gemetar atau berakhir semuanya menjadi lebih buruk dengan menjatuhkan benda di tangannya. Dia memaksakan diri berbicara tanpa menunjukkan ketakutan, "A-ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

Kata-katanya itu memancing keheningan meski tanpa maksud apapun selain menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pelayan. Taeyong berjuang mati-matian melawan keinginan untuk berbalik dan lari saat itu juga. Masih berusaha tidak menunjukkan kepanikan dan gemetar di suaranya. Tayong berbicara lagi, kalimat yang sama, kali ini mengatakannya dengan lebih hati-hati, "Ada... yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

Keheningan lain tercipta.

Merasakan kehadiran mereka dari dekat bisa membuat sisi serigalanya gila dan merengek tanpa henti, Taeyong yakin serigalanya yang malang itu tengah menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kaki dan ekornya sekarang. Taeyong memerangi itu, juga gemetar kakinya.

"Pesan sesuatu. Kumohon. Apa saja," pikir Taeyong, tanpa sengaja membisikkannya pelan. Mestinya dia sudah menutup mata, menangis dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya sekarang.

Sosok dengan rambut pirang yang paling dekat dengannya mengatakan pesanan mereka. Suaranya mengirimkan sensasi dingin yang terasa hingga ke tulang belakang.

Taeyong mengulangi pesanan dan begitu mendapat anggukan kecil dari mereka dia langsung berbalik pergi. Menunggu pesanan siap terasa sangat cepat untuknya karena tahu-tahau dia sudah kembali ke meja mereka.

"Ini dia," katanya, menaruh benda-benda di atas nampan yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Taeyong bergerak cepat, tapi getaran dari cangkir saat menyentuh permukaan meja adalah bukti jika dia tidak hanya gugup, tapi jugabketakutan. Mata mereka menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. Taeyong menelan ludahnya, menggigil. "Pe-permisi," katanya saat pamit pergi.

Taeyong kemudian berbalik untuk pergi ke bagian belakang cafe. Meraih mantel, beanie, dan syal. Sayangnya, tidak ada pintu belakang khusus di café itu yang bisa digunaan oleh karyawan. Dia harus pergi lewat depan. Melewati mereka.

Taeyong berpapasan dengan Wendy saat menuju pintu. "Ma-maaf, Wendy-nuna. Sampai bertemu besok," katanya. Jika aku masih hidup dan bisa kembali ke sini.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Taeyong?" tanya Wendy menyadari kegelisahannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, nuna," kata Taeyong sedikit terlalu cepat, "Aku akan... harus... pergi sekarang."

Sebelum Wendy bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebagai balasan, Taeyong sudah berbalik dan berjalan keluar pintu. Menyambut udara malam musim dingin yang menusuk dengan setenang mungkin. Taeyong tahu jika dia masih ada dalam bahaya. Dia harus pergi secepatnya.

Taeyong berjalan semakin cepat. Bisa dia lihat empat sosok tadi melalui kaca jendela café. Saat dia melewati itu, dan sosok mereka keluar dari pandangannya, dia mulai berlari. Udara dingin tidak mengganggunya. Taeyong tahu dia hanya perlu berlari secepat yang dia bisa menjauh dari mereka.

Tapi berlari dengan tubuh manusianya tidak membantunya. Ketika dia berbelok menuju salah satu gang, Taeyong bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki, suara langkah kaki yang berlari mengejar di belakangnya. Napasnya tercekat karena ketakutan, air mata yang dia tahan sedari tadi mulai mengalir di wajahnya. Detak jantungnya yang liar terdengar jelas di kepalanya.

 _ **Aku tidak ingin mati!**_

Pikirnya sambil berlari. Dia menyesal tidak membawa sesuatu yang bisa membantunya melarikan diri saat ini dari dapur café tadi. Hidung serigala begitu sensitif dengan aroma terlalu kuat. Itu bisa dengan mudah mengacaukan fokus mereka sampai ke tempatnya untuk sementara. Dia juga menyesali untuk memutuskan tinggal di perkotaan seperti ini. Jika saja dia bisa lebih pintar, hidupnya tidak akan terancam!

Suara langkah kaki mendekat seperti hitungan mundur bom sebelum meledak di kepalanya. Dia harus fokus sekarang. Jangan berhenti. Jangan berhenti berlari, ingatnya. Dia berlari menyeberang di jalanan malam kota. Melalui gang sempit yang dia harap bisa menjadi jalan pintas untuknya. Taeyong hampir tersandung sesuatu juga terpeleset oleh salju tapi masih terus berlari.

Aroma mereka terasa semakin kuat. Mereka semakin dekat.

 _Pergi._  
 _Harus pergi dari sini!_

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan pikirannya seketika kosong saat dia merasa lengan meraih tubuhnya dan mendorongnya hingga tersungkur di jalanan kotor bersalju.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Taeyong berteriak, memohon, melawan salah satu dari mereka yang menahannya di tanah dengan usaha sia-sia. Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat, Taeyong merasakan dirinya diangkat dan dibantingkan ke dinding, membuatnya mengeluarkan jeritan kesakitan saat dia berhadapan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tangan sosok itu berada di sekitar lehernya erat, mengancam untuk memutuskan aliran udara yang dibutuhkannya sekarang juga.

"Siapa kau?! Kenapa kau di sini?!" geram sosok yang paling pendek itu pada Taeyong.

Terisak-isak, Taeyong berusaha keras untuk menjawab, "Aku... aku-aku akan pergi! Aku janji! Biarkan aku pergi!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" Dia menyalak padanya.

"Taeyong!" Dia berseru, air mata mengalir di bawah matanya. "Namaku Taeyong... aku... aku tidak tahu jika ini wilayah kalian! Aku akan segera pergi!"

"Kau berada di wilayah pack kami, tinggal di sini untuk waktu yang lama tanpa izin, dan berharap untuk pergi begitu saja?" Si rambut hitam yang bertanya kali ini, geraman kemarahan terdengar dari suaranya saat mengatakan tiap kata dalam kalimat itu.

Taeyong merintih sebaga respon, mulai kesusahan bernapas. Dia terjebak oleh mereka. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang? Mereka kuat. Taeyong akan mati, itu hukum werewolf bagi seseorang yang melanggar wilayah werewolf lain tanpa izin. Taeyong menutup matanya saat si pirang menatapnya tenang dalam diam sementara kawannya semakin memperketat cengkeraman di lehernya.

"Tunggu, Yuta." Suara seseorang terdengar. Mereka semua menatapnya. Sosok itu bergerak mendekat. Meskipun masih memegang leher Taeyong tetap di tempat, dia menyingkir ke samping. Mata sosok itu menatap mata Taeyong dingin dalam diam. Taeyong langsung cepat-cepat mengalihkan mata dengan memandang ke arah lain. "Kau sendiri dan bukan anggota pack manapun?"

Taeyong menelan ludahnya lagi, tapi mengangguk, menurunkan tatapannya ke bawah. Dia tidak punya pilihan selain menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka.

"Berapa lama?" tanyanya.

"Tiga... tiga tahun..." suaranya lebih terdengar seperti cicitan.

Si surai hitam mendengus, satunya lagi yang berambut pirang menggeram. Taeyong cepat-cepat menunduk saat seseorang yang terlihat seperti pemimpin mereka kembali berbicara.

"Status peringkatmu?"

Air mata lain jatuh dari mata Taeyong. "O-Omega."

Si rambut hitam tidak bisa menahan tawanya sekarang, "Omega? Kau seorang omega dan bisa hidup sendiri selama tiga tahun? Jangan membual kau breng―"

"Jungwoo!" Sosok yang tadi bertanya menyalak pada si hitam, Jungwoo. Membuat dia langsung menutup mulut dan menunduk.

Si pemimpin menatap lagi ke arahnya, dan Taeyong bisa merasakan tatapan menilai darinya tapi tidak berani mendongak.

"Lepaskan lehernya, Yuta," katanya. Yuta menggeram dan melepaskan pegangannya dari tenggorokan Taeyong, membiarkannya lepas. Taeyong langsung jatuh terduduk di tanah dan kepayahan mengambil napas. Tangannya mengusap-ngusap lehernya yang terasa nyeri itu akan meninggalkan bekas, mungkin bersama memar di punggungnya karena terbentur terlalu keras tadi. Meski Taeyong ada werewolf dan bisa sembuh lebih cepat daripada manusia biasa, memar seperti ini tetap akan memakan waktu beberapa hari untuk benar-benar sembuh.

Taeyong merasakan tangan si tinggi berambut pirang yang kini menyambar lengannya kasar saat pemimpin mereka berbalik menuju keluar dari gang itu. Ketiga yang lain mengikutinya, menyeret Taeyong yang diapit di sisi mereka sepanjang jalan tanpa terlihat mencurigakan.

Taeyong menahan napasnya saat mereka memaksanya naik ke dalam sebuah mobil. Dia duduk di dalam sana diapit oleh seseorang yang dipanggal Yuta dan Jungwoo tadi, membuatnya tak berkutik. Si pirang yang sedari tadi tak bicara duduk di kursi pengemudi, dan pemimpin mereka ada di sampingnya. Mobil mulai dijalankan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Taeyong tidak mengatakan apa-apa dalam keheningan yang memenuhi mobil itu, tapi dia memberanikan untuk bertanya meski gemetar. "... _Apa ...pack apa..._?" Dia hampir berbisik, tidak bisa menyelesaikann pertanyaannya. Tapi mereka semua mendengar dan memahami maksud pertanyaan itu. Pemimpin mereka yang menjawab, menatapnya lewat kaca spion dalam keheningan.

"Silverblack."

Saat kata itu keluar dari bibirnya, Taeyong merasakan ketakutan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Ini tidak sebanding dengan ketakutan terbesar yang pernah dia rasakan. Panik luar biasa melalui pikirannya. Dalam hati Taeyong bahkan meminta untuk dibunuh saat itu juga. Dia tahu Silverblack. Di pernah mendengarnya sebagai salah satu pack terbesar, terkuat dan paling terkenal. Terkenal bukan hanya karena kehebatan pack mereka, melainkan juga kepemimpinan si alpha yang sangat kejam.

Di masa lalu, ada kabar mengenai perang antara salah satu pack tertua dengan pack mereka, demi perebutan wilayah kekuasaan. Mereka menang. Hampir selalu menang kecuali Apha mereka sengaja menghindari karena berpikir mangsa mereka terlalu lemah dan tidak layak untuk dihabisi.

Taeyong melirik melalui sudut matanya pada si pemimpin lewat kaca spion.

Itu pasti dia.

Sang Alpha.

Aroma tubuhnya memancarkan itu. Aura intimidasi dan kekuasaannya memancar kuat lebih dari alpha di pack lama Taeyong.

 _Akan seburuk apa hukuman yang dia terima?_

Taeyong melirik lagi, kali ini keluar jendela.

 _Kemana mereka akan membawanya pergi?_

Jalanan kota sudah berganti dengan suasana lebih seperti hutan. Taeyong melihatnya, menelan begitu mobil mereka memasuki hutan menuju jalan gelap tersembunyi. Jejak mereka akan dengan mudah tersembunyi di balik pohon-pohon yang mereka lalui sebelum sebuah dinding tinggi muncul.

Taeyong merasa jantungnya akan meloncat keluar saat menyadari jika itu adalah sebuah pagar tinggi yang terhalang oleh tumbuhan-tumbuhan menjalar dan semak-semak, perlahan membuka tanpa suara. Mobil masuk melewati itu dan pagar itu kembali tertutup rapat di belakang mereka.

Mereka ada di sini sekarang. Serigalanya tahu. Taeyong tahu. Dia tidak bisa menangis lagi. Sudah saatnya menghadapi salah satu aturan paling dasar yang harus dihadapi oleh setiap serigala yang membuat kesalahan sepertinya.

Bergabung dengan pack atau mati.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Note:**

Makasih yang udah review/fav/follow senang sekali dapat respon positif dari kalian :)


	3. Chapter 3

**GROWL**

Jaehyun x Taeyong Fanfiction

NCT

* * *

Mobil berhenti. Mereka sampai.

 _Silverblack pack._

Taeyong melihat tempat asing itu dengan ketakutan yang tidak juga hilang. Tubuh gemetarnya tersentak kaget saat seseorang yang dia yakini bernama Jungwoo ke luar lebih dulu dari mobil dan menyambar kasar tangannya, menyeretnya paksa ke luar. Taeyong mendesis pelan saat merasakan sakit di tangannya, menggigit bibir untuk tak membuat suara lebih keras. Setelah memar di punggung dan leher, dia akan mendapatkan satu lagi di pergelangan tangannya setelah ini.

Pengemudi―si pirang yang dipanggil Hansol oleh si pemimpin pergi memarkirkan mobil sementara yang lain mengikuti masuk ke dalam. Memasuki tempat yang terlihat seperti sebuah kota kecil. Taeyong mengikuti langkah lebar mereka setengah terseret, terpaksa karena tak punya pilihan karena cengkraman erat di pergelangan tangannya. Saat mereka melewati rumah-rumah dia bisa mencium aroma dan melihat serigala lain dalam bentuk manusia ataupun serigala mereka. Laki-laki, perempuan berbagai usia, dan juga anak-anak kecil. Mereka semua memandanginya, mengendus udara dan berhenti dari aktifitas mereka sementara karena penasaran.

Tak lama, Taeyong bisa melihat bangunan yang lebih besar dan bagus dibanding kebanyakan bangunan lain di sekitarnya. Itu pastilah tempat tinggal Alpha.

Dia bahkan tidak sempat terkesiap, hampir tersandung dan jatuh sebelum ditarik lagi menaiki tangga kecil menuju bangunan itu. Saat pintu ganda dari kayu dibuka, dia ditarik masuk. Bagian dalam bangunan itu didominasi nuansa coklat dan putih.

Mereka terus berjalan masuk, berbelok ke kanan menuju sepasang pintu kayu besar lain milik ruangan yang ternyata terlihat seperti ruang baca. Ada banyak rak buku di dinding, meja kerja, dan sofa-sofa berwarna marun beserta meja di depannya. Lantainya tergelari karpet, lukisan-lukisan terpajang, di langit-langit ada lampu gantung antik yang masih menggunakan lilin.

Ruangan itu rapi tapi tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Si pemimpin menggeram rendah, membuat Taeyong gemetar tanpa bisa ditutupi. Bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari ini?

"Jika kau mencari alpha, dia tidak ada."

Suara datar seorang wanita terdengar di belakang mereka, membuat mereka semua berbalik.

Taeyong bisa melihatnya. Wanita itu cantik, berkulit putih dan rambut ombre orange panjang diikat ekor kuda tinggi. Dia mengenakan celana pensil, blouse sleeveless kerut putih, dan stiletto hitam. Matanya terlihat kesal saat dia berjalan mendekati mereka. Dia menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Taeyong cepat-cepat menurunkan pandangannya lagi. Dia tidak suka ini...

"Siapa ini, Johnny?" Wanita itu berbicara kepada si pemimpin, dari nadanya Taeyong tahu jika dia tidak senang.

"Namanya Taeyong. Saat ke kota, aku menemukannya berkeliaran di wilayah kita," kata Johnny padanya sebelum masuk ke ruangan baca dan duduk di sofa dengan elegan.

Mereka semua akan mengikuti masuk, tapi wanita itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yuta dan Jungwoo. Keduanya cepat-cepat berhenti melangkah dan menundukkan kepala mereka. Jungwoo melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Taeyong, bersama Yuta, dia berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

Taeyong menelan ludah, sebelum wanita itu kembali bicara dan menyuruhnya duduk. Taeyong dengan cepat mengangguk dan duduk, ketakutan dan kegelisahan tidak meninggalkannya meski dia sudah berusaha tenang.

Wanita itu tidak berbicara sedikitpun setelahnya, tidak juga Johnny, apalagi Taeyong. Hanya ada suasana terlalu hening yang menggantung berat di udara.

Keheningan itu hanya berlanjut beberapa saat sebelum wanita itu kembali bicara, "Namaku Seulgi, aku adalah Queen Alpha[1] dari Silverblack. Johnny berkata jika kau omega dan sudah hidup tanpa pack selama tiga tahun. Itu cukup mengesankan tapi tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaanku mengenai kenapa kau bisa ada wilayah kami."

Taeyong gemetar merasakan nada dingin menusuk di suara Seulgi. Meski seorang perempuan, aura intimidasi dari seorang Queen Alpha tidak bisa diremehkan. Taeyong tahu dia tidak bisa berbohong. Tidak seperti manusia, seorang werewolf bisa dengan mudah mencium kebohongan dan perubahan emosi seseorang dengan baik, terlebih jika dia mempunyai status peringkat tinggi dan sudah terlatih. Ini lebih mengerikan dari bayangannya.

Taeyong duduk tegak di kursinya dan menjawab perlahan. "Aku… aku tidak bermaksud mengusik wilayah kalian. Aku tidak tahu jika ada serigala di kota ini saat sampai dan memilih bekerja sementara karena kehabisan uang sebelum pergi."

"Kemana tujuanmu?" tanya Seulgi tak puas.

Taeyong menggigit bibir saat kata-katanya keluar dalam bentuk bisikan, menunduk dalam. "Aku… aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mencari tempat aman untuk hidup."

"Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan pack?"

"Karena... ka-karena aku memilih untuk tidak melakukannya."

Alis Seulgi terangkat. "Kau memilih hidup sendiri?"

Taeyong mengangguk.

Seulgi dan Johnny bertatapan untuk sementara, sepertinya saling berbicara lewat ikatan mereka karena tak ingin Taeyong tahu. Seulgi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, matanya menyipit memandang semakin lekat. "Pack apa yang pernah kau masuki sebelumnya?"

"Aku... tergabung dengan tiga pack sebelum memilih hidup sendiri, Alpha. Aku pernah menjadi bagian dari Black Orlov―"

Kedua Alpha itu menggeram rendah saat Taeyong menyebutkan nama itu, membuat Taeyong gemetaran dengan mata bergerak-gerak takut. Dia ingin pergi dari sini! Kemarahan dari dua alpha di depannya membuatnya sesak!

Untungnya keduanya segera berhenti, mungkin bisa merasakan dan melihat ketidaknyamanannya. Seulgi mencoba menenangkan diri, "Lalu?"

"Aku… aku juga," Taeyong berbisik melanjutkan, bergerak tak nyaman di tempat duduknya. "Bagian dari pack Dark Hunters."

"Dark Hunters?" Seulgi menggeramkan nama itu dengan marah. "Pack penuh dengan serigala tak beradab itu?"

"I-iya," bisik Taeyong, gemetar ketakutan akan kemarahan sang Queen Alpha.

Butuh beberapa saat sampai Seulgi kembali tenang. Taeyong terus gemetar, saraf-sarafnya menegang dan tak bisa tenang. Dia takut untuk melanjutkan. Melihat reaksi itu dia bisa menebak jika hubungan Silverblack dan dua pack tadi tidak baik, dan mereka sudah tahu jika Taeyong pernah bergabung dengan keduanya sebelum ini. Apa mereka akan membunuhnya? Jika Seulgi atau Johnny ingin, mereka bisa dengan sangat mudah membunuh Taeyong sekarang juga. Jika tidak, Taeyong tetap takut dengan apa yang mungkin terjadi jika dia mengatakan pack aslinya pada mereka.

"Apa pack ketiga?" Johnny bertanya memecah keheningan, dia berkata dengan lebih tenang dibanding Seulgi tadi, namun tetap menuntut.

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya dan terus gemetaran. Dia tidak ingin mengatakannya. Tidak bisa. Dia sudah berusaha melindungi dan menghargai pack aslinya begitu lama dengan menyembunyikan itu. Setiap memikirkan itu, dia akan memikirkan semuanya―tentang packnya, orangtuanya, alpha, orang-orang yang dia sayangi, tawa dan hidup damai mereka di masa lalu. Lalu kemudian dia akan dibawa kembali dalam ingatan mengerikan dan mengenai api, asap, pembantaian, kekacauan, darah dan penyesalannya yang harusnya tetap bersama yang lain di sana dan tidak pergi. Juga ketakutan akan kenyataan menyakitkan jika itu takkan pernah kembali.

Seulgi menggeram pada Taeyong dengan penuh peringatan, menekankan setiap katanya, "Apa pack ketigamu, _**omega**_?"

Bibir Taeyong bergetar. Dia tidak bisa menolak nada perintah itu. "M-Moonstone. Pack pertamaku... adalah Moonstone, Queen Alpha."

Sekali lagi hening.

"…Moonstone? Kau werewolf terakhir yang selamat dari Moonstone?" tanya Seulgi terkejut. Matanya membelalak ke arah Taeyong. Johnny juga tidak tampak berbeda.

Taeyong mengangguk, "...Iya."

Mereka pernah mendengar tentang pack itu. Pack itu adalah pack tertutup yang menempati hutan terpencil dan hidup damai. Mata seluruh anggota pack asli Moonstone akan bersinar berwarna biru-abu-abu dalam bentuk serigala. Menurut kabar yang tersebar, terjadi pembantaian atas pack itu belasan tahun yang lalu. Johnny dan Seulgi, mereka tidak menyangka rumor mengenai masih adanya werewolf yang tersisa dari Moonstone ternyata benar. Dan dia sedang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang.

Keheningan lain mengudara.

Seulgi mengangguk pada Johnny dan menatapnya lagi. "Kau tinggal di sini mulai sekarang," kata Seulgi dengan nada perintah tak terbantah.

Taeyong tersentak mendengar kata-kata itu. Inilah yang paling dia takutkan. Hal yang paling tak ingin dia dengar. Darah meninggalkan wajahnya saat dia sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Taeyong terpaksa untuk bergabung dengan pack.

 _Oh, tidak! Tidak!_

Pintu di ruangan itu dibuka dengan perlahan, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda tinggi berambut oranye, yang seperti orang lain dalam pack ini, terkesan begitu serius."Ya, Queen Alpha?"

"Dia Doyoung, omega sepertimu," Seulgi bangkit dari tempat duduknya diikuti Taeyong. "Doyoung, ini Taeyong, bawa dia ke tempat kalian. Dan aku ingin kau, juga yang lain, memberitahunya tentang Silverblack dan bagaimana seharusnya dia bersikap selama hidup di sini."

Doyoung menundukkan kepalanya dan mendekati Taeyong.

"Tu-tunggu, Queen Alpha…" Taeyong berbicara dengan ragu-ragu.

Seulgi menatapnya, berhenti, "Apa?"

"Aku bekerja di café sebelum ini. Aku berusaha kabur saat merasakan ada serigala karena takut…" Taeyong terdiam. Seulgi membuat isyarat untuk melanjutkan dan itu yang dia lakukan. "Jika boleh… aku ingin menemuinya dan pamit karena dia mungkin akan khawatir padaku..." Taeyong berbicara, matanya menatap lantai.

"Kami memang mengejarnya saat dia mencoba melarikan diri," Johnny menambahkan dengan nada datar.

Seulgi mendesah dengan kesal. Dia kembali menatap Taeyong, "Baiklah. Besok kau akan ditemani Doyoung dan saudara perempuannya ke café itu. Kau harus berhenti dari pekerjaanmu di sana. Kau bukan lagi serigala yang hidup sendiri dan tempatmu adalah di sini. Paham?"

Taeyong mengangguk dengan muram dan berbalik untuk pergi bersama Doyoung, yang menutup pintu di belakang mereka untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Taeyong tidak percaya ini. Semuanya―pekerjaan, tujuan dan cara hidupnya selama tiga tahun, janjinya untuk tidak pernah bergabung dengan pack lagi, hilang begitu saja hanya dengan beberapa kata dari seorang Queen Alpha. Dia berhasil ditangkap, dan sekarang, hidupnya bukan miliknya lagi.

Meskipun di dalam sana masih mewaspadai rumah baru juga orang-orang yang akan menjadi keluarga mereka, sisi serigalanya justru sangat tenang.

 _ **Kita tidak perlu lari lagi, melewati malam sepi dan bahaya kapanpun sendiri. Tak ada yang perlu kita takutkan.**_

Taeyong mengingatkan sisi dirinya yang lain.

" _Tidak ada pack yang bisa dipercaya. Pack ini tidak hanya dikenal karena kehebatan dan kekuatan mereka, tapi juga rasa permusuhan, dan kekejaman sang alpha yang haus kekuasaan. Bisa saja ini lebih buruk dari dua pack sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi kita harus mencari cara untuk meninggalkan pack ini saat ada kesempatan. Kita tidak bisa menyerah setelah sejauh ini…"_

Serigalanya merengek di pikirannya.

 _ **Kita bisa santai sekarang. Kita aman.**_

Taeyong akan mendebat itu. Tapi sebelum dia benar-benar bisa melakukannya, Doyoung berkata, "Ini dia. Masuklah, Taeyong." Dia melangkah maju dan membuka pintu salah satu pintu. Saat memasuki ruangan, Taeyong terdiam. Doyoung menutup pintu dan mendesah, mengejutkan Taeyong. "Kenapa?" tanyanya perlahan.

Taeyong menggeleng kecil.

Sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu, Doyoung menyipitkan mata ke arahnya, "Dengar, jangan pernah coba membohongiku. Apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Hanya... um... aku merasa kau sedikit berbeda. Kau terlihat begitu… dingin tadi… tapi berubah saat kita sampai di sini." kata Taeyong.

Doyoung mengamatinya lalu berkata perlahan, "Kami bukanlah makhluk tidak berperasaan, Taeyong. Kami hanya dilatih untuk menjaga sikap. Pack ini tidak seperti bayangan burukmu. Jika benar begitu, Alpha pasti sudah akan membunuhmu saat sampai di sini dan bukannya mencoba berbicara denganmu."

Taeyong menelan ludah, memikirkan kembali Johnny dan Seulgi, dan itu benar. Tentu saja Taeyong tahu jika mereka jauh lebih kuat darinya. Dia juga tahu sebenarnya omega di depannya, Doyoung, mungkin sekuat Delta di pack lamanya. Dia bisa merasakan itu. Taeyong ingin bertanya, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

Doyoung berjalan melewatinya dan mulai memanggil nama-nama asing di sana.

Suara pintu terbuka, langkah-langkah pelan terdengar di lorong dan dari situ Taeyong bisa melihat seseorang yang terlihat persis seperti Doyoung dalam versi perempuan.

"Hanya ada aku di sini, oppa," Wanita itu berbicara pada Doyoung, tapi pada saat yang sama mengendusi udara dan menatap ke arah Taeyong, matanya menatapnya sengit, "Siapa dia, oppa?"

"Taeyong, dia omega baru Silverblack dan akan tinggal di sini," kata Doyoung.

Seseorang yang Taeyong kira sebagai adik perempuan Doyoung itu mengamatinya, tatapannya yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaan tidak berubah, "...Apa oppa yakin? Kenapa ada omega dari pack lemah bisa bergabung dengan kita?"

Taeyong menggigit bagian dalam pipinya dengan marah. Serigalanya di dalam juga sudah menggeram tidak suka. Dia mungkin lebih lemah dari mereka, tapi beraninya dia?! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pack aslinya!

"Tidak semua pack kuat. Dia omega, Yoojin[2]. Dan kurasa lebih tua darimu jadi kau harus memanggilnya dengan benar. Queen Alpha meminta kita menjaganya. Dia akan bekerja membantu mengerjakan tugas kita di sini."

Doyoung duduk sementara Yoojin memutar matanya, menggerutu hampir mengerang protes. Perhatiannya beralih pada Taeyong, dia cemberut. "Taeyong-oppa, kan?"

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Aku Yoojin. Adik Doyoung-oppa."

Taeyong hanya mengangguk lagi.

"Aku akan menunjukkan tempat tidurnya," kata Doyoung, "Yoojin, besok kita ke kota untuk mengantarnya ke café tempatnya bekerja sebelum ini."

Yoojin mendengus melihat kepergian dua sosok itu dengan jengkel, membisikkan 'merepotkan saja' pelan yang masih bisa didengar Taeyong.

Doyoung membawanya ke kamar tidur. Jauh lebih kecil dari tempat tinggal sewanya di kota, tapi nyaman. Taeyong mendekati ke tempat tidur single di dalam sana dan duduk. Rasanya sedikit keras, tapi jauh lebih baik dibanding harus tidur tanpa alas, "Terima kasih―"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Ini yang didapat semua omega yang melayani alpha di pack ini." Doyoung memotongnya, "Sekarang ikut aku. Aku akan menunjukkan tempat-tempat lain yang ada di sini."

* * *

Perjalanan diisi keheningan. Taeyong, Yoojin, dan Doyoung tidak punya alasan untuk saling berbicara satu sama lain. Doyoung yang mengemudi sudah tahu jalan menuju kota dan Taeyong tidak mau berbicara dengan mereka.

Baru satu malam dan Taeyong yakin jika dia tidak suka berada di Silverblack. Dia merasa tidak diterima karena anggota pack yang lain tidak menyukainya.

Tadi malam, Doyoung mengenalkannya pada semua orang di sana. Taeyong sudah berusaha seramah mungkin tapi tatapan permusuhan mereka tidak berubah sejak saat pertama kali mereka masuk dan melihatnya, sangat mirip dengan tatapan Yoojin sebelumnya. Jika tidak ada Doyoung, para omega lain akan menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut agar Taeyong tunduk pada mereka. Untungnya belum ada anggota dari pack dengan status yang lebih tinggi yang menunjukkan ketertarikan khusus padanya. Karena itu akan sangat merepotkan. Taeyong tidak mau mendapatkan mate di pack ini, karena itu artinya dia akan terikat dengan pack ini selamanya dan tidak bisa pergi seperti rencana awalnya.

Taeyong memandang ke luar jendela, dia hanya duduk sendirian di belakang. Salju terlihat masih menutupi jalanan.

 _"Aku ingin pergi,"_ pikir Taeyong sambil terus melihat ke luar jendela.

* * *

"Taeyong!" Wendy seketika berteriak memanggil namanya saat dia memasuki café. Taeyong berusaha tidak tersentak saat bosnya itu langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeriksa keadaannya dengan khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka? Apa―"

Dia berhenti, melihat Yoojin duduk di dalam mobil lewat kaca yang diturunkan dan Doyoung yang bersandar di badan mobil. Mereka mengamati dan mengawasinya dari kejauhan di luar cafe.

"Mereka datang bersamaku, nuna," kata Taeyong cepat, menangkap tatapan curiga dari bosnya.

Ekspresi di wajah Wendy tidak berubah. "Ikut aku." Dia meraih tangan Taeyong sebelum pegawainya itu bisa menolak dan menariknya ke belakang, melewati pegawai di bagian dapur yang sedang menyiapkan pesanan, ke tempat penyimpanan barang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Wendy bertanya saat mereka sampai di sana, hanya berdua tanpa ada orang lain yang mungkin akan mendengar. "Kau terlihat gelisah dan takut semalam, saat meminta izin pulang lebih cepat. Dan ketika kau pergi, orang-orang itu langsung mengejarmu."

Taeyong menatapnya dengan sedih, "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, nuna."

"Kenapa? Apa kau seorang penjahat? Buronan? Kriminal?" Tanya Wendy.

Taeyong menggeleng.

"Dikejar oleh penagih hutang?"

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu, nuna."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Wendy tak puas.

Taeyong memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka suara lagi, "Aku ke sini untuk memberitahumu jika aku akan berhenti bekerja di sini, nuna."

Wendy menatapnya kaget sebelum berkedip dan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menajamkan tatapannya dengan curiga. "...Apa mereka yang memaksamu?"

"Nuna―"

"Tatapan dua orang di luar tadi sama dengan tatapan orang-orang yang mengejarmu semalam, Taeyong. Aku tidak suka itu," Kemarahan bercampur kekhawatiran terdengar di suara Wendy.

"Wendy-nuna―"

Wendy mengangkat tangannya, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu, Taeyong. Aku mengenal orang yang bekerja di kepolisian, dia bisa membantumu." Wendy memegang tangan Taeyong erat-erat, mengabaikan sosok di depannya yang berusaha bicara. Dia sudah menganggap Taeyong sebagai adiknya meski baru bertemu seminggu. Aneh tapi begitulah. "Kau akan ikut denganku dan tinggal di rumah bersamaku sejak malam ini. Kau akan aman di sana, Taeyong. Aku pastikan―"

"Nuna!" Taeyong berteriak pada akhirnya, mau tidak mau untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari bosnya itu. Dia mendesah dan berkata lagi dengan suara pelan setalahnya, "Aku harus berhenti berkerja di sini, Nuna. Lihat, setelah apa yang terjadi semalam aku masih baik-baik sekarang. Aku aman bersama mereka. Mereka tidak akan menyakitiku."

Wendy memegang bahunya, menatap matanya untuk mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mengalah, tidak rela tapi inilah keinginan Taeyong. "Baiklah. Tapi jika kau butuh sesuatu, atau seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara, kau bisa menghubungiku." Wendy mengambil pulpen dan menyobekkan kertas dari notenya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu sebelum menyerahkannya pada Taeyong. "Hubungi atau datang saja padaku. Itu nomor telepon dan alamat rumahku. Ingat jika aku adalah nunamu, oke?"

Sambil tersenyum, Taeyong menerima lipatan kertas itu dan mengangguk.

"Oh, dan sebelum aku lupa," Wendy pergi keluar sebentar dan kembali dengan lembaran uang di tangannya. "Ini gajimu selama seminggu bekerja di sini. Aku tidak bisa memberi banyak, Taeyong, tapi terimalah."

Taeyong benar-benar beruntung dan merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan orang sebaik bosnya ini. "...Terima kasih, nuna."

Dengan satu kalimat pamit terakhir dia berbalik dan pergi.

* * *

"Tunggu," kata Taeyong sebelum mobil mereka melaju terlalu jauh.

Doyoung menatapnya dari balik kaca spion, "Apa lagi?"

"...Aku harus pergi ke rumah sewa dan mengambil barang-barangku," kata Taeyong pada mereka.

Doyoung mengangguk mengerti. Dia membawanya ke tempat yang dimaksud setelah bertanya di mana tempat itu.

"Cepatlah oppa kita tidak punya banyak waktu," geram Yoojin saat melihat Taeyong keluar dari mobil.

Taeyong mengangguk dan menuju ke rumah sewanya. Dia berlari masuk dan tiba-tiba saja menjadi melankolis.

Tempat ini baru dia tempati kurang dari seminggu dan tidak terlalu penting baginya. Taeyong hanya tahu jika setelah ia melangkah keluar dari sini, dia akan benar-benar kehilangan kebebasannya.

Meski dia belum bisa menentukan tujuannya dengan hidup sebagai serigala tanpa pack, meski dia tidak suka harus bersembunyi dan berlari terus menerus demi tetap hidup, dia telah terbiasa dengan kesendiriannya bersama sisi serigalanya. Dia telah terbiasa dengan sifat manusia di sekitarnya, hidup bersama mereka. Hal yang perlu dia khawatirkan hanya dirinya sendiri, setiap hal yang dia miliki, berusaha mendapatkannya dan memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri.

Taeyong tahu jika dia tidak boleh berpikir seperti ini. Tapi apa yang dia inginkan adalah kebebasan.

Setelah memasukkan semua barangnya yang tidak banyak ke ransel dan mengeceknya, Taeyong mengambil benda di saku celananya, uang dan sobekan kertas berisi nomor telepon dan alamat yang diberikan Wendy. Taeyong yakin dia tidak akan pernah bisa menghubungi Wendy lagi setelah ini, apalagi menemuinya. Setelah memasukkan itu juga ke ransel, Taeyong memandang sekelilingnya, mendesah.

Sisi serigalanya kembaki merengek.

 _ **Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan pulang sekarang.**_

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. Pulang adalah sebutan untuk rumah. Blacksilver bukan rumahnya. "Aku harus bertahan dan mencari kesempatan untuk pergi dari sana," gumamnya.

Taeyong berjalan keluar dan masuk kembali ke dalam mobil.

Perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan.

Taeyong tidak merasa takut seperti kemarin di perjalanan kali ini. Karena dia tahu jelas arah dan jalan yang mereka ambil untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka. Dia terus memandang keluar jendela untuk mempelajari jalannya. Taeyong tahu dia harus berpikir cerdas dan merencanakan semuanya mulai dari sekarang sampai kesempatan itu datang.

Serigalanya merengek lagi.

 _ **Kita tidak perlu lari. Cukup tinggal di pack dan Alpha akan melindungi kita.**_

"Alpha kita memang melindungi kita, tapi dia sudah mati sekarang," kata Taeyong padanya.

Sisi serigala Taeyong menyerah pada kekeraskepalaannya dan tak mengatakan apapun lagi untuk saat ini.

Di keheningan itu, Taeyong tiba-tiba saja memikirkan mimpinya saat menutup mata dan menyandarkan kepala ke jendela. Dia memikirkan sosok misterius dan bentuk serigala menawannya yang mempunyai bulu putih-emas. Bagaimana hanya dengan mereka bisa membuat Taeyong merasa panas. Dia tidak bodoh. Dia telah memimpikan itu, terus mengalami mimpi serupa, sejak menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di kota ini. Jadi sosok itu, siapapun dia, pasti berada di suatu tempat di sini.

Tak peduli seberapa besar dia dan serigalanya memikirkannya dan menginginkannya, Taeyong bersikeras menyangkal dan berusaha mengusir itu. Terlebih di saat sekarang. Hal yang harus dilakukan adalah memikirkan caranya keluar dan pergi dari sini sebelum dia menemukannya secara tidak sengaja. Atau sebelum Taeyong yang menemukannya.

Seperti yang sudah dia bilang. Dia tidak diizinkan untuk itu. Mate. Itu bukan sesuatu untuknya.

Meskipun dia ingin merasakan lagi pelukan dari tangan kuat dan berotot di tubuhnya, menariknya erat-erat untuk bersandar di dadanya, merasakan rasa aman dan aroma memabukkan yang bisa membuatnya―

Mata Taeyong terbuka. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pikiran konyol dan panas tubuhnya yang meningkat tiba-tiba. Mereka sampai dan Taeyong turun dari mobil, melangkah menuju pintu yang akan menjadi batas kebebasannya mulai sekarang.

* * *

"Di mana aku harus menyimpan ini?" Taeyong bertanya pada Doyoung tentang benda di tangannya.

Doyoung menoleh sebentar sebelum melanjutkan memotong-motong bahan makanan. "Taruh di sana."

Taeyong mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Dia telah diberitahu bahwa tugas para omega dibagi dan berganti setiap minggunya. Taeyong bertugas di dapur bersama yang lain minggu ini dan sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan siang. Meskipun dia tidak suka harus menjadi anggota pack lagi, tapi perasaan puas yang di dapatnya saat bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain, melayani kelompok yang lebih besar, telah membawa senyuman, walau hanya tipis, kembali ke wajahnya.

"Cepatlah. Pastikan semua selesai tepat waktu," gerutu salah seorang wanita di sana.

Taeyong mengangguk, tapi pada saat bersamaan, dia dan serigalanya menggeram kesal dengan nada sinisnya itu. Tapi Taeyong tahu jika akan lebih baik baginya untuk bersabar dan tidak membuat masalah dengan siapapun dalam pack ini.

"Apa ada yang sudah selesai?" Seorang wanita masuk. Dia omega sepertinya. Matanya bergerak memandangi dapur sebelum berhenti pada Taeyong, "Kau."

Taeyong menatapnya. "Ya?"

Lengannya disilangkan, bertanya angkuh. "Pekerjaan bagianmu sudah selesai?"

"I-iya," Taeyong mengangguk. Dia tidak mendapat bagian untuk memasak makanan seperti yang lain karena mereka belum mempercayainya. Dia hanya membantu mengambilkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan yang lain juga mengupas sayuran dan buah-buahan. Sudah selesai sekarang.

"Bagus. Ambil piring-piring dan alat makan di rak itu dan pergi ke depan untuk menata meja," katanya.

Taeyong mengangguk. Setelah dia mencuci dan mengeringkan kembali tangannya dia bergerak mendekat ke atas rak. Menumpuk piring-piring dan alat makan di tangannya. Tadinya dia pikir wanita tadi akan melakukan yang sama, tapi dia hanya terdiam memandangnya sinis.

"Ikuti aku. Pastikan kau tidak menjatuhkan apapun."

Dia kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Taeyong mengikutinya dari belakang, menggigit bibirnya, merasa marah dan frustasi tapi tak bisa melakukan apa. Saat dia sampai di ruangan, dia melihat tiga meja panjang. Mulai menata benda di tangannya di atas salah satu meja setelah disuruh oleh wanita tadi sambil berpikir keras menahan emosi. Dia tidak terlalu keberatan jika yang memperlakukannya seperti ini adalah serigala yang mempunyai status peringkat lebih tinggi darinya. Taeyong memang tidak akan suka, tapi tetap bisa maklumi itu. Tapi jika yang memperlakukannya seperti ini adalah seseorang yang berstatus sama dengannya…

Taeyong mendesah. Dia tidak perlu memikirkan ini lagi. Harinya sudah berat. Dia lebih suka berfokus untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya, kembali ke kamar dan mulai merencanakan pelariannya.

Taeyong terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tidak mendengar suara benturan dan langkah kaki cepat yang menggema di lorong. Teriakan keras tiba-tiba terdengar dari kejauhan. Tapi ketika aroma itu masuk dalam penciumannya, dan sisi serigalanya mulai melolong-lolong di kepalanya Taeyong langsung tersadar. Dia tersentak, mendengar geraman tiba-tiba yang terasa mengancam hingga membuatnya sesak semakin mendekati ruangan itu.

Jantung Taeyong berpacu cepat, semakin cepat saat dia melihat ekspresi ketakutan tiba-tiba di wajah wanita di sampingnya, matanya membesar membelalak sebelum menunduk dalam. Taeyong mengikuti ke mana arah tatapannya tadi dan kemudian dia bisa melihatnya.

Seorang laki-laki, menggeram dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Dia berdiri di pintu masuk ruang makan. Tubuhnya tinggi, setidaknya pasti lebih tinggi darinya. Hanya berbalut celana panjang hitam dan kaos tanpa lengan yang melekat di tubuhnya, membuat bentuk tubuhnya tercetak begitu jelas. Rambutnya hitam gelap, matanya tajam. Dia menggeram beringas sekali lagi menunjukkan gigi-giginya.

Tunggu.

Saat Taeyong memandang cepat ke mata tajam di depannya, dia baru sadar jika sosok itu tengah menatapnya! Taeyong menelan ludah dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tatapannya jatuh cepat ke tanah seperti wanita tadi dan dia mulai ketakutan. Dia tidak menyadari aura mengerikan yang memenuhi ruangan ini karena terlalu oleh pesona sosok itu tadi. Tapi sekarang yang paling dia inginkan adalah pergi! Pergi dari sini secepatnya!

Tapi sisi serigalanya menggeram hebat padanya. Membutnya semakin buruk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Diam! Dia akan membunuh kita dengan mudah!" kata Taeyong, menunjukkan kepanikannya pada serigalanya.

Sebelum Taeyong bisa mundur lebih jauh, sosok itu sudah berlari dan menerjangnya, membuat piring yang tersisa di tangannya terlempar ke udara. Mata Taeyong yang membelalak seketika tertutup saat merasakan tubuhnya ikut jatuh ke lantai bersama sosok lain di atasnya, berbarengan dengan suara-suara piring-piring pecah.

 _PRAK!_

 _PRAK!_

Pecahan-pecahan kaca berterbangan tapi sosok itu menutupi tubuh Taeyong dari atas hingga dia tak terkena satupun dari pecahan itu.

Setelahnya, dia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, masih di atas tubuh Taeyong dengan kaki tertekuk di samping pinggang dan menahan tangan Taeyong di sisi kepalanya di tanah.

Taeyong sepenuhnya merasa ketakutan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat membuatnya linglung. Pandangannya sedikit buram dan hampir hitam. Sisi serigalanya terus menggeram di dalam sana, mencoba muncul menggantikannya. Tapi Taeyong menahan itu sekuat tenaga saat sosok di atasnya mulai mencium aroma tubuhnya, mengendusi lehernya sekaligus menghantarkan napas panas hingga membuat Taeyong terengah-engah tak berdaya.

Sosok itu tiba-tiba mendongak, menggeram marah pada omega wanita yang masih ada di ruangan itu. Tubuh kecilnya terguncang takut saat dia mulai mundur perlahan untuk keluar dari ruangan dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak berlari dan menunduk sedalam mungkin sebagai gesture dirinya tidak akan memberikan ancaman apapun.

"Tunggu! Jaehyun!" suara Seulgi terdengar bersamaan dengan langkah kaki lain yang memasuki ruang makan. Mereka langsung berhenti begitu sampai dan bisa melihat juga merasakan aura menyesakkan mengisi seluruh ruangan.

"Tunggu," Seulgi mengangkat tangannya dengan tenang dan berkata hati-hati. Hanya dia yang masih berani mendekati Jaehyun karena semua orang yang datang bersamanya hanya membeku di tempat dengan pandangan jatuh ke bawah, "Dia hanya―"

Jaehyun menyalak padanya sebelum Seulgi bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, menggeram beringas padanya, juga yang lain. Jaehyun melotot bengis pada mereka. Suaranya terdengar menggaung keras di ruangan itu.

 _ **"MILIKKU! DIA MILIKKU!"**_

* * *

 **To be Continued**

Note:

[1] Dari gugel: kawanan (pack) serigala memiliki pemimpin yang disebut alpha, terdiri dari seekor jantan dan betina. Pasangan Alpha adalah pemegang hierarki tertinggi dalam kawanan, merekalah yang terlebih dahulu mencicipi hasil buruan.

Di sini yang jadi Alpha itu Jaehyun. Seulgi, pasangannya, disebut Queen Alpha. Tapi mereka bukan _mate_ , hanya sama-sama pemegang kekuasaan di pack sebelum beta. Seulgi juga bukan _alpha sungguhan_ , dia anggota pack perempuan yang diangkat jadi Queen Alpha karena dianggap paling layak dan Jaehyun belum punya _mate_. Bingung? Sama XD

[2] Yoojin ini member CLC yang sering disebut mirip banget sama Doyoung.

[3] Nama-nama pack di sini bener-bener ngasal

Makasih yang udah review/ fav/follow dan selamat datang untuk reader baru :)


	4. Chapter 4

**GROWL**

Jaehyun x Taeyong Fanfiction

NCT

* * *

 _ **Note**_ dipindah ke atas

 _Warning_. Ada adegan rated di sini. Tenang, suda dibuat se- _implisit_ mungkin. Maaf mengecewakan karena kurang bisa bikin adegan panas. Lebih suka menikmati hehe

*Deity: Bahasa Yunani untuk _God_

* * *

Jaehyun dalam bentuk serigala bergerak perlahan menuju seekor rusa, tubuhnya dibuat tetap rendah hampir menyentuh tanah bersembunyi di balik semak-semak hingga bulu putih-emas-abunya tidak terlihat.

Sebelum si rusa bisa menyadari apa yang terjadi, serigala Jaehyun menerjangnya, menyambar lehernya dengan cengkraman gigi dan rahangnya yang kuat. Jeritan hewan malang itu terdengar memilukan, bergerak liar tepat sebelum gigi-gigi tajam serigala Jaehyun menancap di tenggorokannya lebih jauh dan dengan kejam mencabiknya, sekaligus memutuskan lehernya seketika. Tubuh rusa itu jatuh hampir tanpa suara ke tanah salju yang berubah merah. Si serigala menggeram, melihat ke sekelilingnya sebelum menikmati buruannya.

Sebenarnya, Jaehyun tidak perlu pergi sejauh ini sampai meninggalkan pack untuk berburu, tapi dia hanya ingin membersihkan pikirannya dengan melakukan perjalanan jauh ke dalam hutan dan berburu seorang diri.

Selama seminggu ke belakang dia telah berulang kali mengalami mimpi aneh yang sama. _Dia_. Jaehyun yakin yang siapapun yang ada di mimpinya itu adalah mate-nya. Itu sungguh mengganggunya, terlebih sisi serigalanya yang menjadi liar, marah karena nafsu dan kerinduaan. Setiap malam, keinginan untuk memiliki terasa semakin kuat, untuk melindungi, menjaganya di sisinya dan tak membiarkannya pergi lagi.

Menghabiskan satu rusa utuh sendirian, Jaehyun tetap tidak bisa tidak memikirkan mimpi-mimpinya.

.

.

.

 _Pohon pinus. Semak belukar. Udara dingin dan segar. Sebuah sungai. Juga sisa-sisa butiran salju yang perlahan meleleh di dedaunan._

 _"Mimpi," bisik Jaehyun sambil menutup mata. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat dia mendengar gemeresik semak-semak sekitarnya. Serigalanya tidak sabar. Jaehyun merasakan kefrustasian yang sama dari ikatan yang mereka bagi bersama. Sisi serigalanya menggeram menjengkelkan, dia tidak bisa menunggu. Dia membutuhkannya, dan terlalu ingin bertemu dengannya lagi di sini._

 _Jaehyun membiarkan serigalanya mengambil alih, mengubah bentuk manusianya menjadi serigala besar. Kepala terdongak mengendusi udara hutan, tidak ada aroma yang mereka idamkan. Kaki-kaki serigalanya mulai berlari cepat. Mereka terus memburunya, mencari aroma itu―aroma tubuh mate mereka, menembus hutan. Angin yang berhembus karena gerakan cepat mereka terasa dingin melalui bulu-bulu serigalanya._

 _ **Dimana? Dimana dia?**_ _Pikiran serigalanya bergema sendiri di kepalanya. Dia pasti disini. Lalu geraman yang berubah lolongan penuh kerinduan dan keinginan untuk memiliki._ _ **Dimana? Dimana?**_

 _Mereka menemukannya._

 _Kaki mereka berhenti. Jaehyun merasakan darah mengalir deras melalui pembuluh darahnya dengan kecepatan tak tertandingi sebelum melangkah lagi lebih dekat. "Ini dia, wolf."_

 _Sekali lagi, serigala cantik, berbalik dan menggeram pada serigala yang mendekatinya. Tubuh rampingnya dihiasi bulu kecokelatan halus, bergerak lincah menjauh darinya. Mata jernih berwarna biru-biru abu seakan menghipnotis sisi serigala Jaehyun yang kembali mengeram ribut._

 _ **Milikku. Milikku.**_

 _Mereka melakukan ini setiap malam: Pertarungan untuk mengklaim. Penolakan untuk diklaim. Hingga salah satu dari mereka menyerah._

 _Serigala Jaehyun menerjang. Detak jantungnya bertambah cepat saat dia memerhatikannya matenya dari dekat. Sebuah serangan dari sisi lain kali ini. Serigala Jaehyun dengan mudah menghindari gigitannya. Gerakan terlalu mudah dibaca, dia bukan tandingannya. Sebelum dia bisa berbalik, serigala itu menerkam, menggigit tengkuknya._  
 _Serigala Jaehyun berteriak, kepalanya bergerak liar, menggeram keras. Cakar mendorongnya pergi, menghempaskan ke samping, menggulingkan, menahan tubuhnya ke tanah dengan tubuhnya sendiri._

 _Serigala itu menggeram sekali lagi, tidak ingin menyerahkan harga dirinya._  
 _Begitupun Jaehyun dan serigalanya yang menggeram di punggungnya. Mereka tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Begitu saja menancapkan gigi-gigi tajam serigalanya di leher serigala itu kuat-kuat bersamaan dengan memasukinya, memaksakan dominasi, memaksakan klaim._ _ **Knotting.**_

 _Serigala di bawahnya merengek meminta dilepaskan. Mereka tidak peduli. Aroma adiktif terlalu kuat. Kehangatan membakar bersumber dari sesuatu yang berdenyut-denyut dan terus bergerak. Lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Setiap tarikan dan dorong. Setiap suara yang dihasilkan. Sedikit lagi._

 _Tapi tubuh-tubuh serigala mereka seketika berubah. Sekali lagi._

 _"Lihat aku."_

 _Hanya punggung yang tidak berpaling yang didapat Jaehyun._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku?"_

 _Punggung itu menegang. Dia tetap tidak mau menoleh untuk Jaehyun, tapi tidak juga pernah bisa lari. Jaehyun bisa mencium keinginan dan kebutuhan yang sama darinya, seperti yang dia rasakan._

 _Jaehyun mengulurkan tangan, menariknya dalam pelukan, perbedaan tinggi badan mereka membuat sosok di bawahnya seakan tenggelam. "Kenapa kau melawan ini?" Tubuh itu gemetar. Takut? Ingin?_

 _Jaehyun membungkuk, menjilat dan menggigit menggoda cuping telinganya, kemudian berbisik, "Jangan takut. Kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama…"_

 _Ciuman turun menuju kulit leher. Tangan bergerak di kulit sensitif. Deru napasnya cepat. Gigitan bibir keras kepala untuk tak bersuara tidak menghentikan Jaehyun. Jaehyun hampir kembali merasakan panas membakar itu tapi―_

 _Dia tiba-tiba menghilang._

 _"Kenapa dia selalu pergi?! Meninggalkanku?! Tidakkah dia menginginkan ini sama sepertiku?!" Jaehyun menyalak, kemarahannya meningkat._

 _Jaehyun menggeram kesal sambil meninju sebatang pohon. Pohon malang itu kini tumbang dan jatuh ke tanah bersalju. "KENAPA?!" Jaehyun berteriak di tengah hutan. Suara lolongan serigalanya di belakang pikirannya semakin membuatnya marah, semakin frustasi. Napas menderunya terdengar keras._

 _Jaehyun menatap bulan dengan marah, hampir ingin mengutuk sebelum kembali menunduk, mengacak rambutnya. Dia berhenti. Deru napasnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenang._

 _Ini adalah pertanda. Tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya bertemu dengan matenya itu jika Deity sudah menakdirkan mereka. Itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi, tak lama lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar._

 _ **Tapi berapa lama?!**_ _Sisi serigalanya menyalak padanya._ _ **Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu sebelum aku bisa mengklaim apa yang menjadi milikku?!**_

 _Tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi Jaehyun bisa merasakan angin yang berhembus di sekitarnya membisikkan sebuah kata padanya untuk menjawab itu._

 _Segera…_

.

.

.

Jaehyun membuka matanya, menghilangkan ingatan tentang mimpi-mimpinya dan menatap langit malam. Mate-nya. Dia akan bertemu dan memilikinya segera.

Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah kembali ke pack. Dua hari sendirian di hutan untuk menjernihkan pikiran sudah lebih dari cukup. Jaehyun duduk bersandar pada batang pohon. Besok pagi dia akan pulang.

* * *

Suasana pagi di tengah hutan saat musim dingin membawa sejuk dan ketenangan. Matahari mengintip dari balik awan dengan hangat yang menyenangkan. Sayangnya Jaehyun tidak bisa menikmati semua itu. Dia jauh dari kata tenang dan bahagia. Merasa kesal dan marah. Dia tidak bermimpi tentang matenya malam tadi. Hell, dia bahkan tidak bermimpi!

Jaehyun yakin setiap binatang yang berada di sekitarnya bisa merasakan kemarahannya. Kelinci dan tupai-tupai kecil sampai terbangun, berlari menjauh untuk mencari tempat berlindung.

"Beraninya dia?" pikirnya marah, "Dia mencoba menghindariku! Berusaha menghindari takdirnya!"

Jaehyun menghela napas perlahan, mencoba mengumpulkan kembali pikiran logisnya. "Apa yang salah denganku? Ini bukan cara seorang Alpha Silverblack mengatasi sesuatu. Emosi seperti ini hanya akan menunjukkan kelemahan. Yang terbaik adalah tetap bersikap tenang dan berkepala dingin. Tidak seharusnya aku menunjukkan kegelisahan seperti ini."

 _Tapi ini berhubungan dengan matenya!_

Jaehyun menggeram pada dirinya sendiri. Sisi liarnya kembali saat pertanyaan itu kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa dia tenang dan memikirkan segala sesuatu dengan kepala dingin, jika ini menyangkut matenya? Seseorang yang sudah seharusnya ada di sisinya? Yang dia yakini ada berada di dekatnya tapi belum juga dia temukan meski sudah Jaehyun coba mencarinya?

 _ **Kapan?! Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?!**_ Serigalanya melolong di pikirannya. _**Serigala lain bisa saja lebih dulu mengklaimnya! Aku harus segera memilikinya! Tidak boleh ada serigala lain yang berani menyentuh milikku!**_

 _"Tenang, wolf."_ Jaehyun bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri di dalam sana. _"Tidak akan ada yang melakukan itu. Kita harus bersabar dan percaya pada Deity."_

Tapi... bagaimana jika dia sendiri yang tidak mau Jaehyun menjadikannya menjadi miliknya? Bagaimana jika dia menolaknya?

Dalam mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya hanya ada penolakan penuh kekeraskepalaan yang Jaehyun terima darinya.

Langkah Jaehyun berhenti. "Bagaimana jika itu benar?" Pikiran itu membuatnya takut.

 _ **Dia tidak punya hak untuk itu! Dia tidak bisa menolak! Bagaimanapun dia akan menjadi milik kita!**_

Jaehyun kembali menghela napasnya.

* * *

Begitu sampai di kawasan pack, Jaehyun berhenti dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Kakinya menapak di tanah hingga menekan salju. Di udara… _aroma itu_ … Sisi serigalanya langsung terbangun meraung di dalam dirinya, matanya yang sudah bergerak liar menjadi semakin liar bersamaan dengan setiap detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Mata hitam tajamnya bersinar, berkilat-kilat.

 _Ini dia._  
 _Ini aroma miliknya!_

Jaehyun segera berlari seperti serigala gila untuk masuk ke wilayah packnya, melewati rumah-rumah dan anggota keluarganya. Banyak dari mereka yang tercengang karena terkejut dengan aura intimidasi dan ketegangan yang terpancar darinya. Semua orang mundur teratur memberi Jaehyun jalan untuk berlari mengikuti instingnya menuju manor.

 _"Dimana dia? Dimana dia?"_ Pikir Jaehyun berulang kali dengan tak sabar, _"Dimana dia?!"_

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Jaehyun membuka pintu depan manor terlalu keras, berpotensi besar untuk merusaknya. Dia kembali berlari masuk, melewati Yuta, Jungwoo, dan dua wanita lain yang sama kagetnya. Tapi Jaehyun tak punya waktu untuk mempedulikan mereka sekarang. Dia menuju ruang baca, menggunakan tenaga tak perlu untuk membuka pintunya.

Johnny berdiri di tempat duduknya, begitupun Seulgi yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jaehyun, ada apa?" Tanya Seulgi.

Jaehyun menggeram dalam-dalam, menghentikan keduanya mendekatinya, "Dimana?"

"Apa?" Tanya Seulgi, tapi Jaehyun mengabaikannya saat dia berbalik dan berlari keluar ruangan.

"Jaehyun!" Seulgi berteriak, mengejarnya bersama Johnny, juga Yuta dan Jungwoo yang baru datang.

"Dimana kau sembunyi?!" Jaehyun menggeram keras saat dia berlari menuju tempat tinggal para omega, membanting pintunya terbuka lagi. Persetan dengan rusaknya benda itu. Ada aroma darinya yang tersisa dan bisa dirasakan Jaehyun di tempat itu. "Tidak ada! Di mana dia?!"

Jaehyun mendengus kesal, berbalik melewati Seulgi dan yang lainnya tepat saat mereka sampai di sana.

"Jaehyun, apa yang salah?!" bingung Seulgi sambil terus mengejarnya, "Siapa yang sedang kau cari? Memang ada anggota baru di pack kita―"

Jaehyun tidak mendengarkan dan kembali berlari pergi.

"Jaehyun, dia hanya omega!" Teriak Seulgi, tapi sekali lagi suaranya tidak sampai ke telinga Jaehyun.

Sisi serigalanya melolong ribut di kepala Jaehyun dengan marah dan tidak sabar, kemarahan mereka semakin menjadi tiap detiknya saat dia tak juga menemukan apa yang dia cari. Jaehyun mengendus udara lagi.

Lebih kuat. Aroma itu lebih kuat sekarang!  
Jaehyun berbelok tajam ke kanan sampai ke lorong. Tubuhnya terbanting sedikit ke dinding saat melakukan itu, tapi sama sekali tak menahannya untuk bergegas menuju ruang makan. Jaehyun tidak perlu membanting pintu lagi karena pintu itu sudah terbuka. Tapi dia berhenti berlari beberapa langkah dari pintu, mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

 _Dia disini._

Tepat di depannya, di ruangan itu. Itu dia.  
Hanya punggungnya yang terlihat dari tempat Jaehyun berdiri, sedang menata piring-piring di atas meja.

 _ **Dia disini! Dia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan kita sekarang!**_ Serigalanya melolong dalam pikirannya dan pikiran itu membuat Jaehyun juga menggeram keras-keras, kakinya melangkah mendekat perlahan dan itu berhasil menarik perhatian sosok itu. Karena dia, perlahan, hampir ragu-ragu, berbalik dan menghadap pada Jaehyun untuk pertama kalinya. Tubuhnya sama kakunya, begitu kepalanya terangkat dan membuat kontak mata dengan Jaehyun.

" _Mate_ ," pikir Jaehyun takjub, saat dia akhirnya bisa melihat wajahnya. Mata besarnya yang hitam dan berbinar-binar berhasil mempesona Jaehyun. Tulang pipi tinggi yang tajam membingkai wajahnya yang kecil dan tirus. Poni rambut cokelatnya jatuh menutupi dahi saat dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke tanah cepat-cepat.

 _Laki-laki…_

Jaehyun menyipitkan mata karena kebingungan saat ini, tapi kebingungan itu seketika lenyap saat dia mundur perlahan untuk menjauhinya.

 _"Tidak! Jangan pergi!"_

Sebelum Jaehyun bisa memikirkan hal lain, dia sudah lebih dulu menerjang maju dan mencengkeramnya, membuat piring-piring terbang ke udara. Jaehyun mendorong sosok itu juga ke tanah, menutupinya dengan tubuhnya sendiri agar terlindungi dari pecahan kaca yang berterbangan.

 _PRAK!_

 _PRAK!_

Jaehyun mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan mata sosok di bawahnya terlihat linglung, tapi dia baik-baik saja. Sengatan listrik terasa dari sentuhan kulit mereka, membuat Jaehyun terbakar.

Pergelangan tangannya terasa pas dalam cengkraman tangan Jaehyun sebelum dia mengubahnya menjadi pegangan tangan di sela jari. Jaehyun menundukkan kepala, menghirup aroma di lehernya.

 _"Ini dia,"_ pikir Jaehyun, bergema di kepalanya saat dia perlahan-lahan menurunkan kepalanya semakin ke bawah, mengendusi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. _"Ini benar-benar dia."_

Saat Jaehyun sedikit menarik diri, dia mencium aroma lain yang sama sekali tak dia inginkan di sana, membuatnya terganggu. Dia melirik tajam saat melihat seorang omega perempuan berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat ketakutan dan terkejut. Sebuah geraman rendah penuh ketidaksukaan lolos dari tenggorokan Jaehyun.

 _"Pergi sekarang!"_ bentaknya melalui pikirannya.

Wanita omega itu bergetar ketakutan saat dia berjalan keluar perlahan dengan menunduk rendah tanpa perlawanan.

 _"Tidak ada yang boleh membawanya pergi dariku,"_ pikir Jaehyun, bersamaan dengan serigalanya, _"Tidak ada!"_

"Tunggu! Jaehyun!" Seulgi berlari ke dalam ruang makan, bersama Johnny, Yuta, Hansol, dan Jungwoo.

Mereka semua tersentak begitu sampai dan membeku tak bergeming sebentar setelahnya. "Tunggu," Seulgi melangkah mendekatinya, berbicara hati-hati "Dia hanya―"

Jaehyun menyalak keras padanya. Dia, seperti sisi serigala yang ada di pikirkannya, marah. Jaehyun menggeram beringas, melotot pada mereka.

 _ **"MILIKKU! DIA MILIKKU!"**_

Suaranya terdengar menggaung keras di ruangan itu, protektif. Terlebih karena ada lebih banyak serigala di dekat mate-nya sekarang.

Mata Seulgi dan semua orang lain di sana melebar saat kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya, tapi Jaehyun tidak peduli. Dia sekali lagi menghadap pada pasangannya, menciumi aroma di lehernya. Tapi gerakan itu berhenti saat dia melihat sesuatu yang harusnya tidak ada di sana.

Di dalam sana, Jaehyun mengutuki diri karena tidak menyadari itu lebih awal.  
Ada bekas memar di lehernya, terlihat baru. Seseorang mencengkramkan tangan kotor mereka dan mencekik matenya! Napas Jaehyun menderu. Darah di kepalanya mendidih saat dia beralih melirik pergelangan tangan kiri matenya, melihat memar lain melingkar di sana, sama seperti yang ada di lehernya.

"...Siapa?" Suaranya lebih terdengar seperti geraman berbahaya seekor serigala dibanding manusia, "Siapa yang melakukan ini?!"

Jaehyun mendengus tepat di bekas luka leher terlebih dahulu. Aromanya samar, tapi masih ada di sana. Dia berbalik dan dengan cepat melakukan hal yang sama untuk lengannya. Matanya berubah menjadi mata serigala miliknya, hitam-cokelat yang mengilat mengerikan, menujukkan kemarahan luar biasa saat dia menggeram.

" _Yuta… Jungwoo…"_

Tepat saat itu, dua orang tadi masuk dalam jarak pandangnya. Jaehyun menggeram, bergerak cepat dan sudah ada di depan Jungwoo dan meninjunya keras tepat di wajah, hingga terpental menabrak dinding putih keras dengan suara retakan tulang mengerikan.

Yuta bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bicara saat Jaehyun mencengkeram lehernya paksa dan mendorongnya hingga menubruk dinding.

Orang-orang lain yang tadi berdatangan, karena mendengar keributan di sana, termasuk Doyoung dan adiknya, Yoojin, langsung mundur menjauh. Ketakutan mengerikan terlihat di wajah-wajah mereka. Ruangan ini terasa terlalu berat dan sesak, membuat mereka pergi dan menjauh dari sana secepatnya tanpa diperintah.

Yuta menatap Jaehyun dengan mata melebar saat dia mulai kesusahan bernapas. Dia mencoba melepaskan cekikan di lehernya dengan kedua tangan, usaha yang sia-sia. Jaehyun justru menajamkan kuku-kuku jarinya mengancam dengan menusukkan itu menembus kulit leher si beta yang kini dipenuhi teror. Darah mulai mengalir dari luka itu membuat Yuta berteriak kesakitan.

"Aku tidak butuh alasan kalian," suara Jaehyun hampir berbisik, menjawab permohonan dari kedua betanya yang terdengar di pikirannya.

Saat Jaehyun memperketat pegangan dan mulai melukai leher di cengkramannya lebih jauh dengan kuku jarinya, Yuta mencoba memberontak, mencengkeramkan tangannya di tenggorokannya, tapi dia kehilangan kekuatan seiring dengan darah yang keluar semakin banyak. Pandangannya mulai menghitam.

* * *

Taeyong tersentak sadar saat pria itu menyingkir dari atasya. Dia duduk dan melihat bagaimana saat Jaehyun menerjang dengan kemarahannya, bergerak secepat tadi ke arah si rambut hitam, Jungwoo.

Jaehyun sekarang memang dalam bentuk manusia, namun yang bisa Taeyong lihat adalah _sisi binatangnya_.

Dengan cepat Taeyong berdiri, menyandar pada dinding di sampingnya. Kakinya lemas luar biasa. Tidak bisa bergerak untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Taeyong sama sekali tidak bisa lari saat melihat Jaehyun mendekati Yuta dan membantingnya ke dinding dengan tangan di leher si beta, mencekiknya. Dia menatap ke arah Seulgi dan Johnny, bibirnya kering dan gemetar―bahkan dia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sekarang.

 _"Kenapa?!"_ Taeyong berteriak di pikirannya. Memandang bergantian pada Jaehyun dan mereka berdua. _"Kenapa mereka hanya diam di sana?! Apa yang Alpha dan Queen Alpha itu lakukan?!"_

Tubuhnya bergetar bertopang pada dinding, kakinya lemas tapi mengaku.

"Jaehyun!" Teriak Seulgi, suara monotonnya yang biasa digantikan panik. Johnny di belakangnya, akhirnya berdiri menghampirinya. "Berhenti! Jangan lakukan ini! Kau... tidak mau mate-mu melihatmu seperti ini, kan?! Apa yang akan dipikirkannya tentangmu?!"

"... _Mate_?" Taeyong berbisik pelan, terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi.

"Dia akan berterima kasih padaku!" Jaehyun menyalak padanya, suaranya penuh kemarahan, cengkeramannya semakin erat

"Tidak! Kau salah!" Seulgi membalas padanya, masih berusaha menenangkannya, "Dia akan takut padamu, Jaehyun!"

Punggung tegang Jaehyun perlahan rileks mendengar kata-kata itu. Kemarahannya juga mereda. Jaehyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan menarik napas. Dia menoleh dan melirik Taeyong melewati bahunya.

"Kumohon lepaskan dia, Alpha," Seulgi berkata lebih lembut kali ini, "Matemu... dia tidak seharusnya melihat ini."

 _"A-apa?"_ pikir Taeyong. Dia terbelalak setelaj kata-kata Seulgi bisa dia proses seutuhnya, membuatnya sangat terkejut. _"Al... Alpha... Dia Alpha?!"_

* * *

Jaehyun menatap matenya dari kejauhan, ketakutan tercetak jelas di wajahnya membuat serigalanya merengek dalam dirinya. Dia berbalik menghadap Yuta, geraman rendah keluar dari bibirnya saat dia melihat salah satu betanya, Yuta, hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Jaehyun mengendurkan cengkramannya, membuat darah mengalir dari luka di leher itu. Aku yang menyebabkan itu, pikirnya sama sekali tidak menyesal.

Jaehyun ingin dia mati, tapi ekspresi wajah ketakutan matenya terulang di kepalanya seperti mimpi buruk. Jaehyun tidak pernah mau matenya memandangnya seperti itu, apalagi ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

Dengan satu geraman terakhir, Jaehyun menarik tangannya membiarkan Yuta terjatuh ke lantai. Darah mengalir keluar dari luka lehernya saat dia menarik napas dalam, terbatuk.

"...kenapa dia terluka? Kenapa _**mateku**_ terluka?" tanya Jaehyun dingin, menatap ke bawah pada Yuta yang terlalu lemah untuk bangkit berdiri. Tapi dia masih bisa memegang lehernya dengan tangan untuk menekan lukanya agar tidak kehilangan darah lebih banyak.

"Kemarin kami pergi ke kota," jawab Johnny, sedikit menyerhit saat hidungnya menangkap bau darah, "Aku, Yuta, Hansol, dan Jungwoo. Kami menemukannya di kawasan kami saat mengunjungi sebuah café."

Jaehyun menggeram, menunjukkan bahwa dia masih berada dalam mode bahaya dan ingin jawaban yang lebih bisa dia mengerti, "Kenapa dia terluka, Johnny?" ulangnya.

"Dia lari dari kami, Jungwoo menyusulnya lebih dulu dan... membantingnya ke tanah. Dia berontak dan mencoba lari lalu Yuta…" Johnny berdehem gugup. "Dia membantingnya ke dinding, menahannya di sana dengan memegangi lehernya." Jaehyun menggeram marah, menatap Yuta dengan tatapan mematikan saat Johnny melanjutkan, "Saat dia di bawa ke sini, Jungwoo menyeretnya untuk menemuimu di ruang baca."

Jaehyun menoleh ke arah Johnny. Matanya menyalak. Gigi-giginya yang meruncing terlihat saat menggeram. Tangan Johnny terkepal kuat saat sang Alpha menyambar kerah kemejanya. "Kenapa kau membiarkannya terluka, Johnny?"

Johnny mengalihkan tatapannya sedikit ke bawah, berkata lebih hati-hati agar tak membuat Jaehyun semakin marah. "Kami tidak tahu jika dia matemu. Jika kami tahu, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun menoleh, memandang tajam ke arah Seulgi, yang kesusahan menelan ludahnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya sama seperti yang Johnny lakukan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya pada _healer_ setelah sampai di sini untuk di rawat?"

"Aku pikir itu hanya memar dan akan sembuh dengan sendirinya―

"Jika memang itu yang terjadi, dia harusnya sudah sembuh sebelum aku kembali!" Jaehyun menyalak.

Seulgi tersentak sebentar sebelum semakin menundukkan kepalanya hormat. "Permintaan maaf dariku, Alpha," jawabnya. "Aku pastikan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

Dalam diam, Jaehyun mulai tenang, meski masih menahan keinginan untuk setidaknya memberi sedikit pelajaran untuk Johnny. Dia tidak akan berani menyentuh Seulgi. Ayahnya telah mengajarkan―menanamkan, lebih tepatnya― bahwa wanita terhormat, terutama Queen pack, tidak boleh dilukai oleh seorang laki-laki apapun alasannya. Seingin apapun Jaehyun sekarang, dia tidak akan melakukannya.

 _"Siapa namanya?"_ Jaehyun akhirnya bertanya dalam ikatan mereka, sudah cukup tenang dan bisa mengendalikan diri untuk melakukan itu sekarang.

 _"Taeyong,"_ jawab Johnny, _"Dari pack Moonstone."_

 _"Pack yang dibantai beberapa tahun lalu itu?"_ Tanya Jaehyun, menatapnya sedikit terkejut.

Johnny mengangguk. _"Satu-satunya yang selamat."_

Jaehyun menarik napas dan perlahan menghembuskannya. _"Taeyong,"_ panggilnya dalam hati. Sisi serigalanya sedang meneriakan nama itu berulang kali dengan senang di belakang pikirannya.

Hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja sudah bisa lebih menenangkan Jaehyun.

 _"Jaehyun."_ Seulgi berbicara pelan dan sedikit ragu.

 _"Apa?"_ Dia menatapnya, kemarahan tidak lagi terlihat dari sorot matanya, tapi kekesalan itu masih tersisa di sana.

 _"Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui,"_ kata Seulgi lagi, ragu-ragu. _"Dia seorang omega."_

Mata Jaehyun berpaling dalam kebingungan. _"Lalu?"_

" _Dia omega laki-laki, Alpha,"_ ulang Seulgi. _"Bagaimana bisa kau begitu yakin jika dia adalah matemu?"_

Jaehyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia dengar, dia menatap langit-langit dalam diam.

Jaehyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, memikirkan ini sebelum kembali menatap Seulgi. " _Itu bukan masalah,_ " jawab Jaehyun.

Mata Seulgi dipenuhi syok dan tak percaya.  
Mata Jaehyun menyipit memandangnya, bibirnya berkerut jengkel. Berkata dengan suaranya sekarang. "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menjelaskan apapun padamu, Seulgi. Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku."

Menyadari kesalahannya yang kembali mengusik suasana hati pemimpin pack mereka, Seulgi cepat mengangguk. Dia menatap Johnny, "Johnny, panggilkan orang untuk membawa Yuta dan Jungwoo. Mereka perlu dioba―"

"Tidak." Jaehyun menyela dengan dingin dan menatap Johnny, "Panggilkan beberapa omega untuk membereskan kekacauan ini. Lalu suruh mereka siapkan makan siang yang lebih istimewa, kita harus menyambut mateku."

Johnny mengangguk dan pergi, sama sekali tak menghiraukan perintah Seulgi. Yang merupakan Queen Alpha dan kakak perempuannya sendiri.

Jaehyun memandang Seulgi sebelum mengatakan kalimat kasar dan kejamnya dengan dingin. "Perintah darimu sebagai Queen Alpha tidak bekerja selama ada aku, Seulgi. Dan untuk Yuta dan Jungwoo, biarkan luka mereka sembuh sendiri."

Seulgi menelan ludah sekali lagi dan mengangguk, meninggalkan Jaehyun untuk menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Dia sudah seharusnya tahu dan lebih mengerti posisinya untuk tak berani menyangkal atau membalas perkataan Jaehyun padanya tadi.

Begitu Seulgi tidak terlihat, Jaehyun merasa lega karena akhirnya hanya ada mereka berdua di sini. Dia dan matenya.

Dia berbalik untuk melihatnya.

 _ **Matenya, Taeyongnya.**_

Tapi matanya justru membesar. Jaehyun mengerang tidak percaya, merasa lebih frustrasi lagi. Wajahnya penuh kekesalan saat dia mengacak rambutnya.

 _ **Kabur kemana lagi dia sekarang?!**_

* * *

Saat mereka sibuk berbicara, Taeyong menyelinap pergi perlahan kembali ke dapur, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menarik perhatian.

"...Kau?" Suara Doyoung mulai terdengar saat dia berbalik.

Mata Taeyong bergerak-gerak gelisah saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan dan syok di wajah Doyoung, Yoojin, dan semua orang di sana.

Wanita yang tadi bersamanya, kini sedang bersandar di dinding, menangis dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan. Wanita di sebelahnya mencoba menenangkannya.

Yoojin terdiam kaku. Seakan membeku. Mata Doyoung, juga semua orang terpaku padanya. "...Itu kau?" kata Doyoung terdengar dalam bisikan, ketidakpercayaan jelas terdengar dari tiap kata-katanya, "Kau adalah mate Alpha kami?"

Taeyong menelan ludah kasar saat dia mundur menjauhi mereka semua, keluar mendekati pintu dapur. Tubuhnya bergetar saat dia berdiri di sana, tapi kemudian berbalik pergi dengan berlari secepat mungkin.

Dia seharusnya tidak lari, seharusnya memang tidak. Tapi Taeyong tidak bisa menahannya saat dia melewati orang-orang secepat yang dia bisa. Beberapa dari mereka berhenti, memandangnya aneh, mengendusi udara lalu membuat napas tercekat. Taeyong tidak percaya ini.

 _"Mustahil!"_ Pikir Taeyong, angin menerpa wajahnya saat dia terus berlari. "Ini tidak mungkin! Bukankah Johnny Alpha pack ini?!"

Dia menyusuri lorong menuju tempat tinggal para omega. Tidak berani mengangkat kepala untuk melihat tatapan-tatapan yang kini terarah padanya, atau lebih buruk lagi menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan jika tak ada seseorang yang sedang mengejarnya sekarang. Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus berlari.

Serigalanya mendengus padanya. _**Berhenti! Kembali! Dia mate kita! Milik kita! Kita tidak boleh lari darinya!**_

 _"Apa kau gila? Dia itu Alpha, Alpha dari Silverblack! Tidak, kita tidak akan kembali ke sana!"_

Taeyong berlari, pikirannya menjadi liar.

 _"Bagaimana ini mungkin? Aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiliki mate. Aku tidak diizinkan untuk itu! Apalagi jika dia seorang Alpha! Ini tidak mungkin!"_

Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, Taeyong masuk dan mengunci pintu. Dia mengunci jendela, menutup tirainya. Mulai memindah benda-benda yang bisa dia pindahkan ke depan pintu, menghalangi siapapun masuk ke sana, bahkan sampai tempat tidur! Tubuhnya gemetar, seluruh aliran darahnya semakin cepat, jantung berdegup kencang, napasnya terdengar keras.

 _Sial!_  
 _Betapa bodohnya dia!_  
 _Apa yang dia lakukan?!_

Bahkan jika dia bukan Alpha, sebagai werewolf, akan mudah bagi siapapun untuk mendobrak pintu yang dikunci dan dihalangi barang-barang, atau bahkan mungkin menghancurkan kaca jendela!

Mereka akan dengan mudah membawa seseorang yang dianggap mate mereka ke tempat tidur―

Pikiran itu membuat Taeyong takut, air matanya turun. "Tidak! Dia bukan mateku! Dia tidak mungkin jadi mateku! Mate... aku tidak membutuhkannya... apalagi jika dia seorang Alpha!"

Namun, sebanyak apapun Taeyong menolak dan menyangkal, maka semakin terasa menyakitkan. Sisi serigala di dalam dirinya selalu mengatakan hal sebaliknya dengan lebih keras kepala dan memgganggunya. Taeyong menggigit bibirnya saat dia memeluk kakinya yang terkekuk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana, tepat di sudut ruangan.

 _ **Dia mate kita! Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Kita hanya harus menerimanya.**_

Taeyong merasa semakin tidak nyaman saat serigalanya mulai berkata panjang lebar betapa amannya perasaaannya nanti saat ada dalam pelukannya, bagaimana menyenangkannya napas panas yang akan berhembus di lehernya.

Dia berkata itu semua akan terasa menakjubkan saat mereka berlari bersama menembus hutan dalam bentuk serigala, saat dia mengusakkan kepalanya, berjanji untuk melindunginya dari apapun yang mungkin datang dan membahayakan.

Bayangan mengenai mimpi-mimpinya, saat dia membelai kulitnya, mencium dan menggigit leher juga bahunya, menyentuhnya dengan sentuhan panas yang memabukkan. Bagaimana jika dia, akhirnya, bisa merasakan semua itu secara nyata sekarang.

Taeyong mengerang kesal. _"Diam, wolf!"_ teriaknya frustasi.

Dia memang menginginkannya. Taeyong memang sangat menginginkannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa, tidak boleh. Dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dengan bodohnya menginginkan sesuatu yang bukan untuknya seperti itu. "Dia Alpha... Dia seorang Alpha. Aku tidak bisa… tidak mau―"

Ketukan samar di pintu membuatnya langsung tersentak dari pikirannya. Dia tidak perlu menebak untuk tahu siapa itu. Aroma yang terkenali oleh indera penciuman Taeyong sudah menjawabnya.

Itu pasti Jaehyun.

Taeyong tidak bergerak saat ketukan samar di pintu terdengar lagi. Tubuhnya mengaku.

 _"Taeyong."_

Untuk pertama kalinya selama bertahun-tahun, dia mendengar sebuah suara di pikiran, yang bukan miliknya, atau milik serigalanya.

 _"Buka pintunya."_

Bibir Taeyong bergetar. Dia ingin, dia harus melakukan perintah itu mengingat perbedaan status peringkat mereka, tapi dia tidak mau. Serigalanya sudah melolong-lolong, menggeram gelisah ingin menghancurkan benda kayu yang memisahkan dia dengan matenya, tapi Taeyong berusaha keras menahannya karena dia tidak mau. Dia justru mengeratkan pelukan pada kakinya yang tertekuk lebih erat dan bersandar lebih jauh di sudut-sudut.

 _"Buka pintunya sekarang, Taeyong."_

Suara Jaehyun terdengar lembut di dalam pikirannya. Tapi mengandung sesuatu yang tidak ada celah baginya untuk menolak.

Dengan gemuruh ribut jantungnya, Taeyong perlahan bangkit. Mengusap air matanya yang tidak tahu sejak kapan jatuh. Ini memalukan. Laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis meski dia seorang omega! Taeyong sudah berjanji untuk tak melakukan ini lagi setelah malam dimana dia dibawa ke sini, tapi lihatlah dia sekarang.

 _"Taeyong."_

Taeyong tersentak. Dengan ragu-ragu dia mulai memindahkan kembali barang-barang di depan pintu. Dia membasahi bibirnya yang kering perlahan saat meraih kunci dan memutarnya hati-hati. Lalu meraih knop untuk membukakan pintu, yang langsung menampilkan sesosok pria tampan, tinggi, dengan aura kuat.

 _Alpha._  
 _Matenya._

"Kenapa kau kabur dariku, Taeyong?" suara Jaehyun terdengar sangat tenang, lembut, dan menenangkan di telinganya.

Taeyong mundur selangkah dan di saat yang sama sosok itu mendekatinya satu langkah. Jantung Taeyong berdetak terlalu cepat sekarang. Dia menelan ludahnya susah payah. "A-aku―aku... maafkan aku, Alpha―"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu," sela Jaehyun. Dia maju selangkah lagi saat Taeyong mundur.

"Ma-maaf, Tuan―" Taeyong terus berjalan mundur.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu juga." Mata Jaehyun tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan mata miliknya saat dia terus berjalan mendekat.

Taeyong mundur perlahan hingga ke dinding, menyadari jika tak ada jalan lagi baginya untuk mundur dan menjauh. Saat mata sosok itu menatap semakin dalam ke dalam matanya, terasa seperti bisa melihat bagian terdalam dirinya, Taeyong memalingkan pandangannya.

"Jangan berpaling dariku." Suaranya serak. Dengan lembut memerintahkannya, memaksa Taeyong kembali memandang tepat ke matanya.

Kedua tangannya yang gemetar menyentuh di dinding di belakangnya. "Aku takut―"

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti."

"Ini tidak mungkin terja―"

"Inilah yang terjadi."

"Aku tidak bisa―"

"Kau bisa."

"Tidak seharusnya aku―"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Tapi aku omega la―"

"Itu tidak masalah."

Taeyong bergerak canggung ke samping untuk mengambil sedikit jarak di antara mereka yang terlalu rapat, mundur lagi perlahan meski Jaehyun mengikutinya. Hingga tanpa sadar kembali mendekati pintu.

"Ba-bagaimana aku harus―"

"Jaehyun," jawabnya sebelum Taeyong selesai bertanya.

Taeyong tersentak saat merasakan sebelah tangan bergerak ke belakang tubuhnya. _Klek_. Pintu berhasil dikunci. Jaehyun tersenyum padanya.

Saat itu, Taeyong sadar bahwa tidak akan ada jalan keluar lagi dari ini. Tapi serigalanya yang kini bersorak riang penuh kebahagiaan justru terus bertanya padanya;

 _ **Apa kau benar menginginkannya?**_

 _ **Apa kau yakin ingin keluar dari sini sekarang?**_

 _ **Dari ini?**_

* * *

Jaehyun menutup celah di antara mereka dan mencium bibir sosok di depannya dengan keras, tak sabar, dan berantakan. Taeyong merintih pelan saat Jaehyun meraih bagian belakang kepalanya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain begerak memegang pinggangnya posesif.

Ini terasa memabukkan. Rasanya seperti di surga bagi Jaehyun. Saat dia mulai menggerakkan bibir dan lidahnya pada benda lembut itu, memohon untuk masuk.

Taeyong yang sedari tadi keras kepala menolak, perlahan mulai mengalah dan memberikan perlawanan berarti. Hanya terdiam. Tapi itu belum cukup bagi Jaehyun. Dia menggerakkan tangan yang ada di pinggang sosok itu semakin ke bawah, menyentuh tempat yang tak seharusnya hingga Taeyong tersentak dan membuka mulutnya. Lidah Jaehyun langsung melesat masuk di sela ke sempatan itu, mencari, menggoda, sesuatu di dalam sana untuk diajak bergerak. Milik mereka terjalin, bertempur dalam tarian basah yang semakin memabukkan.

Taeyong meleleh dalam ciuman mereka, tanpa sadar mulai melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jaehyun. Panas, panas menyenangkan mulai bergulir dari atas kulitnya.

Jaehyun mengangkatnya, membuat Taeyong kehilangan pijakan di tanah untuk sesaat sebelum di baringkan di tempat tidur dengan Jaehyun yang jatuh bersamanya. Bibir sang Alpha tidak sekalipun meninggalkan miliknya, terus bergerak bersama tangannya yang terasa seperti api membakar.

Semua pikiran lain menghilang dari pikiran Jaehyun. Bahkan geraman kemenangan dari serigala di belakang kepalanya. Dia telah menunggu terlalu lama dan dia membutuhkannya sekarang.

Jaehyun melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya dengan mudah, merobeknya begitu saja. Begitu juga dengan celananya. Hal yang sama dia lakukan pada baju sosok di bawahnya, meski dengan lebih hati-hati, memastikan itu tidak akan menyakitinya. Jaehyun bergerak, tidak sabar. Bibirnya turun, perlahan membuat jejak-jejak basa. Ke leher hingga bahu. Kemudian dia melihat bekas luka memar jelek yang tidak seharusnya ada di kulit putih dan halus itu.

"Ini perlu disembuhkan," bisiknya dan sebelum Taeyong bisa mengatakan apapun, Jaehyun sudah membungkuk, mengusapkan lidahnya di kulit pergelangan lengan Taeyong hati-hati.

Kulit itu kini basah oleh air liur Jaehyun yang tersapu untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Merasa cukup, Jaehyun memberikan isapan-isapan kecil sebelum naik menuju lehernya, dan melakukan hal yang sama. Perasaan ingin memiliki itu semakin kuat, saat dia terus menjelajahi daerah tenggorokan dan leher Taeyong yang sensitif dengan lidahnya yang basah dan kasar, sementara jarinya menulusuri sisi tubuhnya ramping sang mate.

Taeyong menutup matanya rapat. Panas-panas-panas. Jejak sentuhan dikulitnya terasa panas membakar membuatnya bergerak gelisah dan mengerang tanpa sadar. " _Nnn_."

Jaehyun menarik dirinya sebentar, merasa bangga sekaligus senang melihat luluhnya kekeraskepalaan itu sebelum mulai mencium Taeyong lagi sambil melepaskan sisa kain yang masih melekat, melemparkannya asal ke sembarangan arah sambil terus berciuman.

Tubuh yang menekan rapat, memungkinkan mereka saling berbagi detakan jantung masing-masing. Jaehyun menurunkan ciumannya lagi, turun sedikit menuju leher, dan turun lagi menuju dada. Menghujani sepanjang jalur yang dilalui dengan kecupan dan hisapan ringan hingga berhenti pada satu titik yang membuat Taeyong menahan napas.

Dengan nakal, Jaehyun memainkan lidah dan giginya di sana, sekaligus memainkan titik sensitif yang lain dengan jarinya―menekan, mencubit, memelintir―membuat Taeyong mengerang lebih berisik.

Jaehyun meninggalkan tempat itu setelah cukup lama dan semakin turun melewati pusar. Napas Taeyong semakin cepat saat Jaehyun sampai di bawah sana, memegangi kedua kakinya terbuka lalu membungkuk. Sesuatu yang basah mengalir, menetes keluar. Lubrikan alami milik para omega. Jaehyun mencintai aromanya. Ini terasa lebih memabukkan dari semua mimpi-mimpi itu.

Taeyong berteriak saat Jaehyun meninggalkan sebuah tanda keunguan tepat di salah satu bagian paha dalamnya, sementara tangannya bermain dengan bagian paling sensitif miliknya. Perasaan itu membuat si omega mendongak putus asa mencoba merapatkan kakinya. Terlalu laru dalam kesenangan baru yang dia rasakan meski berlawanan dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, panas mengalir seperti campuraan cairan lava di pembuluh darahnya.

 _"Ahh! Ahh! AHH!"_

Tubuhnya membusur begitu datang dengan keras. Dia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini dalam hidupnya! Taeyong terengah-engah saat dia menunduk menatap Jaehyun yang menjilati habis substansi cair itu. Taeyong tidak bisa tidak merasa sangat terangsang saat ini.

Jaehyun meringsek ke atas dan menciumnya lagi, membiarkan Taeyong mencicipi rasanya sendiri di mulutnya sebelum memposisikan dirinya sendiri.

Mata Taeyong melebar karena ketakutan. Dia mendorong bahu si Alpha sedikit, membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, bibirnya bergetar.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "…Itu… itu masuk… tidak akan muat…"

Jaehyun menatap mata hitam besar yang berbinar takut dengan polosnya itu. Kedua sisi bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum saat berbisik, "Kita ditakdirkan untuk ini. Kita mate, Taeyong. Aku akan membuatnya _muat_."

Taeyong melihat ke dalam mata Jaehyun lalu kembali pada sesuatu di bawah sana. Jaehyun tak akan menghentikan ini hanya karena perkataan itu. Taeyong memejamkan mata, tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana mulai menekan masuk.

"Taeyong, lihat aku," perintah Jaehyun. Taeyong melakukannya. Jaehyun membungkuk rendah di atasnya dan berbisik dengan tenang, "Ini akan terasa sedikit menyakitkan. Tahan―"

Saat itu, Jaehyun _masuk_. Sengatan rasa sakit mengambil alih seluruh pikiran Taeyong yang menyuarakan lengkingan hampir tak bersuara dari bibirnya, mencoba menahannya kuat-kuat.

Jaehyun tidak suka melihat matenya kesakitan, tapi perasaan bahagia, sukacita dan kemenangan dari sisi serigalanya juga dirinya sendiri karena berhasil menjadi yang pertama dan satu-satunya memiliki Taeyong membuat perhatiannya teralih. Dia tak menahan diri setelah beberapa menit dan perlahan mulai bergerak berulang.

Dengkingan pedih dan sakit berubah menjadi erangan penuh kesenangan sesaat setelah Jaehyun menemukan tempat tertentu. Melihat ini, Jaehyun mulai meningkatkan kecepatannya, mengambil lalu melesakkan lebih dalam. Bertarung dengan sisi liar dan kebutuhan serigalanya untuk membuat ini lebih kasar lagi.

" _Nnn! Ahh!"_

Erangannya menjadi lebih keras di tiap gerakan. Taeyong mengunci kakinya rapat di sekitar pinggul Jaehyun, menariknya lebih dekat ke arahnya. Panas membakar.

Sisi serigala Taeyong mulai mencoba mengambil alih tubuh, membuatnya mencakar kulit punggung Jaehyun dengan kuku-kukunya. Serigalanya sama dekatnya.

Taeyong berteriak dalam kesenangan gila. Jaehyun menggunakan dorongan yang lebih cepat, menolak sampai lebih dulu. Taeyong terengah-engah keras dan berat, meronta-ronta, menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, tubuhnya yang terlalu sensitif tidak akan bertahan lebih lama.

Jaehyun yang tahu akan itu, menundukkan kepalanya di daerah pertemuan leher dan bahu Taeyong, mencium dan menjilatinya tanpa berhenti bergerak. Gigi taringnya tumbuh menjadi lebih panjang dan tajam.

Taeyong sekali lagi kehilangan dirinya. Erangannya berubah menjadi lolongan kebahagiaan.

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**_!"

Pada saat yang sama, Jaehyun menggigitnya, menusukkan gigi tajamnya di kulit itu dalam-dalam hingga mengalirkan darah. Menjilati itu setelahnya.

 _Menandainya._  
 _Mengklaimnya._  
 _Sebagai matenya._

Apa yang terasa oleh Taeyong membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Serigalanya yang sedari tadi menggeram. Taeyong tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk menghentikan serigalanya mengambil alih tubuhnya sesaat.

Membalas gigitan Jaehyun dengan gigitan yang serupa tepat di belakang leher dan bahu oria itu. Merasakan rasa pahit cairan merah dari sana dengan lidahnya.

Jaehyun menggeram, menikmati semua itu sambil bergerak beberapa kali lagi.

Melolong begitu sampai dan membasahi dinding-dinding dalam itu dengan benihnya. Gerakannya belum berhenti sebelum itu selesai, setelahnya baru terjatuh ke samping, berhati-hati untuk tidak menghancurkan sosok di bawah dengan berat badannya.

Jaehyun memeluk erat Tubuh Taeyong, menenggelamkannya dalam pelukannya penuh kasih juga keposesifan. Akhirnya, mereka satu. _Mate. Takdir._

" _ **Milikku**_ ," gumam Jaehyun pelan di telinganya.

Sambil terengah-engah, Taeyong menatapnya dengan mata hampir menutup kelelahan.

 _"Jaehyun..."_

Hanya itu yang bisa Taeyong katakan sebelum sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

Mata Taeyong perlahan terbuka, matahari mengintip melalui tirai yang ditarik menutup jendela. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit saat dia berguling ke samping hingga tengkurap.

Ini terasa terlalu aneh.

Bantal yang kini menyangga kepalanya tidak terasa keras, begitu juga kasur yang dia tiduri. Sepreinya jauh lebih lembut, nyaman, dan wangi. Tempat tidurnya terasa menjadi dua kali lipat lebih luas.

 _Tunggu_.

Mata Taeyong terbelalak saat dia terlonjak duduk. Rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya membuatnya mendesis.

Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan menelan ludah. Ruangan ini lebih besar. Jauh lebih besar dari kamarnya saat pertama kali datang ke Silverblack, lebih besar dari rumah sewanya di kota, bahkan flatnya yang dulu dia tinggali.

Taeyong menyentuh lehernya dan merasakan sentakan aneh yang menyenangkan dari sana.

Ingatan mengenai apa yang terjadi sebelum dia jatuh tertidur mulai membanjiri dirinya. Terkesiap kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuh Taeyong langsung gemetaran hebat.

" _Oh… sial..."_ pikir Taeyong.

Dia sudah tidur dengan seorang Alpha. Tidak. Dia bukan hanya tidur dengannya, tapi juga mengikatkan hubungan sebagai mate dengannya! Tadi malam!

Taeyong menelan ludah, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan melihat kesekelilingnya sekali lagi. Jaeyun tidak terlihat di manapun.

" _Oh tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak... Kenapa aku melakukannya?!"_ bisik Taeyong, kaget dengan tindakannya.

Dia membiarkan emosi juga sisi serigala menguasai dirinya, membuang pikiran rasionalnya, dan sekarang membuat dirinya terikat selamanya dengan Alpha dari pack Silverblack!

Rasa panik memenuhi pikirannya, tapi Taeyong menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia harus tetap tenang. Dia harus!

Dengan cepat, Taeyong bangkit dari tempat tidur perpelan dengan tertatih-tahih karena sakit di bagian bawah sebelum menuju sebuah pintu, yang rupanya membawanya pada sebuah ruangan _wardrobe_. Matanya melebar melihat betapa rapinya benda-benda yang tertata di dalam sana juga cermin-cermin besarnya. Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia masuk. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk terkagum sekarang.

Taeyong mengambil satu celana―yang terlalu besar untuk ukurannya―yang terletak paling dekat dengannya lalu memakainya.

Kepalanya masih memutar apa yang terjadi hari sebelumnya. Taeyong tidak begitu ingat. Tapi dia pernah mendengar jika pasangan serigala yang sudah mating akan bisa merasakan emosi pasangannya juga berkomunikasi dengannya melalui ikatan mereka meski dari jarak jauh.

Taeyong tidak ingin mate mengetahui betapa malunya dia sekar―

"Tidak," kata Taeyong mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, "Jangan panggil dia seperti itu. Yang kemarin itu pasti hanya kesalahan. Tidak mungkin aku mempunyai mate seorang Alpha. Tidak mungkin."

Dia cepat-cepat mengambil sebuah kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan memakainya. Kebesaran lagi, seperti celananya.

Taeyong melirik dari balik bahunya beberapa kali untuk memastikan tidak ada yang datang saat dia mengambil sabuk dan memakainya.

 _Dia harus segera pergi dari sini!_

 _Sejak awal dia tidak seharusnya menjadi mate seorang Alpha!_

Melupakan tentang alas kaki, karena yang ada di sana benar-benar terlalu besar untuk ukurannya ( _Kenapa segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan milik Jaehyun itu selalu besar?!_ ), Taeyong berlari cepat menuju pintu kaca geser untuk sampai ke balkon.

Dia melihat ke bawah dan menelan ludah. Ruangan ini ada di lantai dua, tapi Taeyong tak punya waktu untuk berpikir saat dia melompat dari sana.

 _ **Untuk kabur.**_

* * *

 **To be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**GROWL**

Jaehyun x Taeyong Fanfiction

NCT

* * *

 _Warning_. Ada adegan kekerasan di chapter ini.

* * *

Taeyong melompat dari balkon lantai dua yang cukup tinggi dengan aman, tepat di tanah bersalju dekat tanaman hias di kedua kakinya, lalu berguling refleks.

Rasanya sungguh mendebarkan. Dia sudah mendengar banyak manusia mati karena jatuh dari ketinggian, dan untungnya dia tidak menjadi salah satunya.

Dia melihat sekeliling dengan cepat untuk melihat keadaan atau kemungkinan adanya anggota pack lain yang melihatnya. Samar-samar dia mendengar derak langkah di sisi lain bangunan.

Taeyong cepat-cepat menyembunyikan dirinya di balik dinding begitu mereka semakin dekat. Untungnya mereka tak menyadarinya, membuat Taeyong bisa bernapas lega dan tenang untuk sesaat.

Dia melihat ke samping dan melihat omega-omega lain sedang sibuk membawa-bawa barang dalam kotak kayu, sepertinya bahan-bahan makanan. Lagi, mereka melewatinya tanpa menoleh. Sekilas tampak menyerhit tapi justru cepat-cepat pergi. Taeyong tidak menyia-nyiakan sedikit pun waktunya saat dia mulai berlari ke luar kawasan mansion.

Langit masih sedikit gelap tapi fajar mulai menyingsing sedikit demi sedikit. Kabut belum menipis di udara yang terasa lebih dingin namun sejuk dengan embun pagi. Masih terlalu awal untuk memulai aktifitas, alasan jalanan di sana masih sangat sepi. Pintu dan jendela-jendela tertutup, lampu-lampu luar juga masih menyala.

 _Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?_

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus berlari. Meskipun dia bisa menghindari beberapa orang tadi karena beruntung, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko tertangkap oleh anggota pack yang lain saat ini.

Taeyong tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Jika itu terjadi, dia tidak akan pernah bisa kabur dari sini dan pasti dibawa lagi ke Mansion. Pada Jaehyun.

 _Jaehyun_. Dia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak memikirkan mate― _tidak, jangan panggil dia begitu_!―Alpha dari Silverblack itu. Taeyong yakin jika Jaehyun akan bisa merasakan dan langsung mengetahui niatannya untuk pergi jika dia melakukan itu.

 _Run._

 _Run._

 _Run._

Taeyong terus berlari tanpa alas kaki melewati tanah bersalju yang membeku hingga sampai di depan gerbang besar, terengah-engah dengan uap putih keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

Dia menatap apa yang harus dia lewati lalu menelan ludah. Gerbang besi tinggi yang dijalari tanaman merambat dan semak-semak. Bagaimana cara dia melewati ini? Dia belum pernah memanjat pagar setinggi ini sebelumnya, apalagi melompatinya!

"Pasti ada cara lain," bisik Taeyong di antara hening, "Mungkin... _jalan rahasia_?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Pack ini pack besar dan kuat. Mereka pasti tidak bodoh membiarkan kecacatan dalam sistem keamanan mereka. Tempat tinggal bagi kawanan manusia serigala adalah sesuatu yang penting, harus dijaga baik dari sepengetahuan manusia atau kawanan lain. Dan jika jalan rahasia yang disebutkannya tadi itu memang ada, Taeyong tetap tidak punya banyak waktu untuk coba mencari tahu.

Dia harus mencoba― _tidak_ , dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain memanjat dan melompat.

Taeyong mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum berlari secepat mungkin menuju pagar itu, melawan gesekan udara pagi yang cepat saat melompat. Dia menggerutu dan meringis kesakitan saat bagian tajam dari pagar besi juga tanaman-tanaman itu melukai telapak tangan dan kaki, merobek kulit yang mulai mengalirkan darah. Dia tidak berhenti bergerak sambil terus berpegangan hingga sampai di atas. Menolak mendengarkan serigalanya yang memintanya kembali.

Melihat jalanan yang terlihat dari atas sini, Taeyong sudah memutuskan kemana dia pergi. Ke arah selatan. Berlawanan dengan jalan menuju kota. Setelah melewati pagar hati-hati, dia mulai bergerak turun di sisi lain pagar, melompat setelah berada di tengah-tengah, menapak aman di tanah dan kembali berlari.

Serigala di kepalanya menyalak dan merengek di antara gonggongannya saat dia berlari.

 _ **Berhenti! Kita tidak perlu lari! Kita harus kembali pada Jaehyun! Pada mate kita!**_

 _"Diam!"_ Taeyong memerintahkan serigalanya, _"Dan jangan panggil dia seperti itu!"_

Taeyong tidak pernah berteriak pada sisi serigalanya, bagian dirinya yang lain, sebelum ini. Dan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan saat dia melakukannya, tapi ocehan serigalanya tak berhenti, dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan itu membuat Taeyong semakin kesal.

 _ **Kembali! Kita tidak perlu menderita lagi! Dia akan melindungi kita! Kita aman bersamanya!**_

 _"Tidak!"_ Taeyong berteriak lagi di kepalanya, sambil terus berlari melewati akar-akar pohon besar. _"Kita bertahan bertahun-tahun tanpa perlindungan siapapun! Kita tak memerlukan itu! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!"_

* * *

Jaehyun menggeram kesal saat menuruni tangga. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan Seulgi dan tugas sebagai Alphanya sekarang.

Dia harusnya berbaring di samping matenya yang sedang tidur, dengan kedua lengan memeluknya. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya di setiap hela napas juga menikmati wajah damainya, sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membangunkannya saat sarapan sudah siap. Pikiran itu membuat sisi serigala menggeram setuju. Jaehyun sendiri bisa merasakan jika mulutnya kini tengah membuat seringai.

Namun, dengan cepat itu memudar saat dia ingat alasannya tidak bisa melakukan semua itu.

Seulgi yang sedang menunggunya untuk bicara dengan tidak sabar.

"Sial," gumam Jaehyun saat dia masuk ke ruang baca―yang juga menjadi ruang kerjanya. Tempat itu berada tepat di bawah di seberang lorong kamar.

Saat membuka pintu, dia melihat Johnny bangkit dan memberikan sapaan berupa anggukan kepala hormat padanya sementara Seulgi cepat-cepat berdiri tegak.  
Jaehyun terdiam, mendengus sebelum bicara dengan suara dingin dan keras. Di saat yang sama dia duduk di kursinya di balik meja, bersandar di sana. "Apapun itu, cepatlah. Kalian pasti tahu jika kalian sangat menggangguku sekarang."

"Maaf, Alpha," kata Seulgi padanya dengan nada menyesal, "Aku hanya berfikir jika ini tidak bisa dibiarkan menunggu sampai nanti untuk dibicarakan."

Jaeyun mengangguk. "Ada apa?"

Seulgi membenarkan posisi berdirinya di samping Johnny sebelum bicara. "Ini tentang Taeyong," mulainya tenang, dengan nada bicara sehati-hati mungkin. Dia tidak mau membuat Jaehyun marah di saat seperti ini.

Jaehyun yang mendengar nama itu kini menatap Seulgi tidak suka. Itu berpengaruh cukup besar dengan suasana di sekitarnya. "Ada apa dengan mateku?" tanyanya.

"Ini... tentang masa lalunya, Alpha," katanya, matanya tidak sekali pun menatap Jaehyun.

Sisi serigala Jaehyun sangat tertarik, tapi dia menggeram jengkel sama seperti Jaehyun, yang saat ini sedang mengerutkan alisnya tidak senang. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu darimu. Dia akan mengatakannya sendiri padaku."

"Tapi Alpha, aku rasa ini harus―"

"Dia akan memberitahuku sendiri!" geram Jaehyun sambil berdiri, memotong cepat.

Seulgi cepat-cepat melihat ke lantai, tidak bisa membantah. Jaehyun sudah menuju pintu sekarang. Jengkel luar biasa. "Jika hanya itu yang ingin kalian katakan, aku pergi."

"Kami mencoba untuk menghindari perang, Jaehyun," Johnny berbicara saat sang alpha sudah membuka pintu. Itu berhasil menghentikannya sebentar di sana. "Ini bisa saja memicu perang," Johnny menambahkan dengan tenang.

Jaehyun terdiam sebelum berbalik dan menatap mereka, "Dan kenapa kalian berdua tidak menunggu sampai Taeyong bangun jika ini menyangkut masa lalunya? Dia juga berhak tahu."

"Karena dia seorang omega―"

Tatapan tajam Jaehyun sekali lagi membungkam Seulgi.

"Karena dia mungkin akan ketakutan, Jaehyun," Johnny membenarkan maksud kakak perempuannya dengan kata-kata lebih halus. Jaehyun biasanya tidak seperti ini. Mungkin karena ini mengangkut matenya, sisi posesifnya membuat dia lebih mudah tersinggung. Suara Johnny saat melanjutkan terdengar tenang, namun sedikit ragu, "...melihat bagaimana _reaksimu_ nanti saat mendengarnya."

Mata Jaehyun melebar, tapi sekarang dia mengerti.

Jaehyun entah bagaimana tahu jika dia dan serigalanya pasti marah jika mendengar tentang masa lalu Taeyong.

Moonstone dibantai habis beberapa tahun lalu, dan matenya adalah satu-satunya yang selamat dari pack itu. _Seberapa sulit kehidupannya selama ini?_ Jaehyun menarik napas dan terengah-engah merasa bersalah saat memikirkan hal itu.

"Baiklah," Jaehyun memandangi keduanya. Ekspresinya melunak saat serigalanya merengek di dalam sana; _**Kita yang akan melindunganya sekarang.**_ Jaehyun mengiyakan pasti.

"Aku hanya tidak suka harus membicarakan mateku di belakangnya. Taeyong… dia juga perlu belajar untuk menjadi Queen Alpha yang baik dari sekarang." Tatapannya kembali mengeras saat dia menatap tajam Seulgi. "Dan Seulgi, aku ingin kau menyerahkan posisimu saat ini padanya secepatnya. Mengerti?"

Mata Seulgi melebar, rahangnya mengeras. Tangannya terkepal kuat saat Jaehyun kembali berpaling untuk pergi.

"Tidak," katanya menantang.

Jaehyun kembali berhenti dan perlahan melirik dari balik bahunya, matanya yang liar menatap wajah Seulgi dengan mengancam, "Apa katamu?"

"Aku bilang _tidak_ , Alpha. Aku menolak menyerahkan posisiku sekarang sebagai Queen Alpha," katanya, terdengar begitu angkuh dan percaya diri.

Johnny menatap Jaehyun dan kakak perempuannya bergantian. Di matanya, juga aroma tubuhnya memancarkan ketakutan. Ketakutan pada fakta bahwa saudara perempuannya telah mengucapkan kata _terlarang_ kepada Alpha mereka. Ketakutan yang semakin besar saat mendengar Seulgi bahkan berani mengulanginya!

Jaehyun menggeram murka, berbalik cepat, lalu mengancam, "Kau _harus_ mengundurkan diri sebagai Queen Alpha karena Taeyong yang akan menempati posisi itu."

"Maaf, Alpha. Aku tidak akan melakukannya," kata Seulgi lagi, "Aku menolak menyerahkan jabatanku sebagai Queen Alpha kepada serigala yang _jauh lebih lemah."_

"Kau berani menantangku?" Jaehyun menatap matanya, tapi kali ini Seulgi berdiri tegak dengan tatapan yang sama kerasnya.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku, Alpha," kata Seulgi padanya, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana.

Jaehyun menggeram sekali lagi dan mulai mendekatinya, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan,

"Taeyong memang matemu, Alpha. Dia laki-laki dan itu masih bisa dimaklumi. Tapi dia terlalu lemah, bahkan lebih lemah dari omega perempuan yang terlahir di pack ini. Dia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa kita mengharapkannya memimpin dan melindungi yang lain?"

Jaehyun berhenti tepat di depan Seulgi, mata dan tubuhnya tidak bergerak.

"Kecuali dia _menantangku berduel_ untuk posisi ini, aku menolak melepaskan jabatanku," kata Seulgi padanya, tatapan mereka saling bertabrakan menimbulkan percikan listrik tak kasat mata. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap di sana, ketegangan di sekitar mereka yang berbicara.

Jaehyun menggeram rendah. " _Sialan_ ," pikirnya. Seulgi benar. Tidak ada yang bisa Jaehyun katakan untuk membalasnya. _"Taeyong harus menantangnya, dan dia harus melakukannya sendiri."_

Fokus Jaehyun kembali pada Seulgi, ketegangan dari tatapan mereka tidak berubah. "Dia akan melakukannya," balasnya, membenci nada _kalah_ dari kata-katanya sendiri, "Dia akan mengambil posisi itu darimu dan kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerahkannya."

Dengan itu, Seulgi akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya dan menunduk, "Ya, Alpha."

Jaehyun menggeram dan berbalik untuk pergi.

Dia membenci Seulgi, betapa gigih dan tangguhnya perempuan itu.

Tapi dia tidak bisa menyangkal jika itulah kekuatannya sampai bisa mendapatkan posisi itu, dari statusnya sebelumnya yang bukanlah apa-apa. Hanya serigala buangan yang menjadi tawanan dan dibiarkan hidup karena kebaikan Alpha sebelumnya.

Jaehyun adalah Alpha Silverblack, sudah seharusnya dia bijaksana dan berlaku adil pada seluruh anggota packnya. Dia memang ingin matenya yang berada di sisinya memimpin pack ini, Jaehyun akan melatihnya hingga dia _layak_ untuk itu.

 _Secepatnya_.

Ujung-ujung bibir berkedut membentuk seringai sekali lagi saat dia naik ke lantai atas. Pikiran itu bisa menenangkannya. Sambil menunggu saat itu tiba, Jaehyun bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Taeyong. Dia tidak sabar dan sangat bersemangat untuk itu. Memikirkan sang mate memang selalu bisa membuat dia juga serigalanya―

 _Tunggu_.

Jaeyun berhenti mendadak. Suatu perasaan asing terasa melalui _ikatan_ baru mereka. Jaehyun bisa merasakan setiap sendinya sakit, sakit yang menyengat di seluruh sisi depan tubuhnya juga lembab basah dan bau tanah.

Apa Taeyong... _**kesakitan**_?!

 _Mustahil!_  
 _Dia tertidur di kamar saat aku meninggalkannya!_

Jaehyun berlari cepat ke atas, ke kamarnya yang langsung dibuka dengan membanting pintu. Dia melihat ke arah tempat tidur besar di tengah ruangan, tempat dimana dia meninggalkan Taeyong yang sedang tidur sebelumnya. Matanya menyipit dalam kebingungan, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

 _Tidak ada?_

Jaehyun menjamkan penciumannya dan mengendusi udara, rasa panik berdesir di seluruh aliran darah.

Taeyong tidak pergi ke kamar mandi tapi… Jaehyun melirik tajam ke arah ruangan wardrobenya sebelum menarik napas lagi, tatapannya melayang cepat ke arah balkon saat dia cepat-cepat menuju ke sana.

Mengikuti aroma yang menggantung di udara, Jaehyun melompat dari balkon tanpa kesulitan apapun. Dia melihat sekitarnya sebelum menemukan jejak-jejak kaki kecil tanpa alas di tanah bersalju yang mengarah menjauhi mansion dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Jantung Jaehyun berdebar kencang di dadanya saat dia berlari mengikuti instingnya melewati para omega di sana hingga sampai ke depan, melewati rumah-rumah anggota pack Silverblack lain yang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Yang langsung berhenti dan menunduk hormat padanya.

Tidak ada. Taeyong tidak ada. Hanya aroma darinya―yang sudah tercampur milik Jaehyun―di udara, tercium samar dan semakin hilang. Jaehyun dan serigala tercengang.

 _Dia kabur?!_

Apa dia benar-benar... meninggalkan mereka? Lagi? Dan dia sedang kesakitan sekarang?

Pikiran dan perasaannya asing yang bukan miliknya kembali terasa oleh Jaehyun melalui ikatan mereka. Rasa sakit menyusup. Rasa sakit yang seakan menghancurkan hati Jaehyun tiap detiknya.

"Aku matenya. Kenapa dia pergi?"

Jaehyun memejamkan mata dan memikirkan kembali apa yang Taeyong katakan padanya kemarin. Ya, dia berkata jika dia takut dan mencoba menolaknya dengan seribu satu alasan kenapa mereka tak seharusnya bersama. Yang bagi Jaehyun sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Mereka sudah ditakdirkan oleh Deity!

Jaehyun membuka matanya. Rasa sakitnya berubah menjadi kemarahan meluap.

 _ **Dia tidak punya hak untuk pergi!**_  
 _ **Tidak sekarang! Tidak juga nanti!**_  
 _ **Tidak akan pernah aku biarkan dia pergi dariku!**_

Jaehyun berbalik kembali ke mansion untuk bergegas berganti pakaian dan menghampiri salah satu betanya. Jungwoo dan Yuta masih dalam masa pemulihan setelah Jaehyun hampir membunuh mereka kemarin. Dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai Johnny lagi. Jadi dia putuskan Hansol yang akan menemaninya.

 _"Hansol siapkan mobil! Kita pergi sekarang!"_ perintahnya melalui pikiran saat mereka bertatapan mata.

Mereka berbalik dan berjalan tergesa menuju pintu garasi.

 _"Taeyong,"_ panggilnya melalui ikatan mereka _, "Kemana kau pergi?!"_

* * *

Seharusnya dia bisa melihatnya.

Seharusnya Taeyong bisa melihat akar pohon besar yang tesembunyi di bawah salju saat dia berlari. Tapi dia mengabaikan itu, membuatnya tersandung, terjatuh dan kehilangan keseimbangan tepat di sisi bukit curam. Tubuhnya meluncur turun terguling-guling di tanah. Kulitnya bergesekan dengan batu-batu juga ranting-ranting pohon tajam.

Taeyong tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Mati rasa. Hanya pusing dan sakit yang terasa samar-samar sebelum berubah seketika menjadi semakin menyakitkan di sekujur tubuh, tepat ketika dia mendarat keras di jalanan aspal basah dengan wajah dan bagian depan tubuh lebih dulu. Dia mencoba bangkit, tapi gagal karena derik mengerikan dari sendi juga tulang-tulangnya yang terasa menyakitkan dari dalam sana.

Taeyong samar-samar mendengar bunyi klakson, decitan, dan bahkan jeritan keras mendekat kearahnya. Dia tidak bisa bereaksi. Tubuhnya sakit dan pikirannya meneriakan itu. Pandangannya bergerak-gerak, berputar dalam kekaburan dan air matanya.

"Astaga! Sayang, lihat ini!"

Suara seorang wanita, bergema samar-samar di kepalanya. Lalu suara pintu terbuka, dibanting, dan langkah kaki berlari melintas samar-samar masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

"Ya, ampun. Sayang, apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia jatuh entah dari mana dan aku hampir menabraknya karena tidak melihatnya!"

Kali ini suara seorang pria bertanya, khawatir dan panik jelas terdengar dari suaranya.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang juga! Lukanya terlihat sangat parah."

"Biar aku yang mengangkatnya."

Lebih banyak langkah kaki. Suara pintu mobil terbuka lagi.

"Mommy, apa kakak itu baik-baik saja?"

Suara seorang anak kecil bertanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Semoga saja, Jihee," kata wanita tadi.

Taeyong dengan kesadarannya yang tersisa merasakan tubuhnya diangkat perlahan, dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum dibaringkan di sana, dengan kepala tersimpan pada sesuatu yang lembut juga tangan yang mengusap kepalanya. Tubuhnya masih tidak mau menanggapi perintah otaknya. Dia bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun saat pria tadi memeriksa tubuhnya―denyutan jantung, napas, dan bola matanya―sebelum kembali membanting pintu dan pergi.

Mobil kembali dinyalakan dan melaju di jalan.

Rasa sakit di tubuhnya, perlahan tapi pasti memaksanya untuk menyerah dan menutup mata. Tapi Taeyong menolak. Dia tidak tahu ke mana mereka akan membawaya, tapi dia tidak boleh diam saja. Dia bisa mendengar suara dari sepasang manusia tadi yang dengan paik berkata sesuatu tentang rumah sakit. Tubuhnya sedikit tergerak saat mobil itu berbelok. Taeyong merasa takut membayangkan kemungkinan itu tapi tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk menunjukkannya.

Dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh ringan kulit pipinya. Tangan kecil. Pasti anak itu.

Taeyong mendengusi udara dengan sisa tenaganya. Aroma mereka tercium di hidungnya. Aroma manis, lalu tegang karena ketakutan juga kekhawatiran―yang membuat Taeyong anehnya justru merasa hangat―menggantung di udara. Mereka semua membawa bau tanah basah. Tapi Taeyong tahu jika mereka hanyalah manusia biasa, membuatnya sangat lega.

Tapi diwaktu yang sama...

Taeyong merasakan sesuatu secara paksa mendorong masuk dalam kepalanya, sebuah suara. Suara Jaehyun, sang Alpha. Dia kesal.

" _Taeyong, kemana kau pergi?!"_ tanyanya dalam teriakan.

Taeyong tidak merespon. Dia sengaja menutup matanya, membuatnya tetap terpejam. Dia tidak ingin melihat ke sekitarnya apalagi ke luar jendela dan memberikan petunjuk bagi Jaehyun mengenai keberadaannya sekarang.

 _"Tunggu sebentar,"_ pikir Taeyong. Sebuah kesadaran mulai merayap dalam pikirannya, _"Bukankah ini terlalu aneh? Aku adalah omega, dan seorang Alpha menanyaiku sesuatu tapi aku bisa menolak untuk menjawabnya? Aku harusnya menjawab karena itulah yang seharusnya tapi... aku tidak mau, jadi aku tak melakukannya. Sisi serigalaku selalu mengklaimnya sebagai mate kami, tapi aku berani menentangnya dan bahkan menyangsikan itu? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?! Aku tidak mengerti. Deity, kenapa ini semua terjadi?! Ini pasti kesalahan! Kenapa harus aku?!"_

Taeyong tersentak kecil saat dia mendengar Jaehyun menggeram dalam pikirannya. Dia bisa mendengar tiap kata itu dipikirkannya.

 _"Tidak ada yang salah, Taeyong. Ini takdir. Deity tidak pernah salah. Dengarkan serigalamu dan katakan, di mana kau sekarang?"_ Suara Jaehyun terdengar tenang, tapi ada kemarahan menyakitkan yang jelas terasa di sana.

Taeyong membeku, tapi dalam hati dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menghalanginya menyakini itu saat dia dengan keras kepala tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya sebelumnya. Dia akan ada dalam masalah besar jika berhasil ditemukan sekarang.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana seorang Alpha Silverblack akan memperlakukan manusia yang mempunyai aroma dirinya di sekitar mereka, itu membuatnya khawatir. Taeyong harus keluar dari sini segera. Sekarang juga jika tidak mau membahayakan manusia-manusia ini.

Perlahan, mata Taeyong mulai terbuka saat dia dengan cepat membuat rencana di kepalanya. Terimakasih pada kemampuan serigalanya karena luka-lukanya mulai sembuh sendiri, begitu juga rasa sakitnya yang sudah mulai berkurang.

"Mommy! Mommy, kakak itu sudah bangun!" Suara Jihee yang berteriak membuat Taeyong meringis, telinganya berdengung sakit. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kekuatan serigalanya.

Saat dia membuka matanya, dia langsung mendudukkan diri. Rupanya sedari tadi dia berbaring di pangkuan wanita yang dia yakini sebagai ibu Jihee. Kendaraan melaju dengan cepat membuat Taeyong panik.

"Di mana… ini?" bingungnya.

"Tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata wanita itu mencoba menenangkannya.

Dengan cepat, Taeyong membuat tubuhnya gemetar seolah-olah sedang menggigil. Dia mengingat fakta bahwa manusia akan kedinginan jika berada di luar, saat musim dingin hanya dengan kemeja lengan panjang, celana dan tanpa alas kaki. Dia tidak mau membuat mereka curiga dengan terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Namaku Taehee, itu suamiku Jihoon dan Jihee, anak kami." Taehee tersenyum kecil saat memandang Taeyong, "Kau aman sekarang. Kami melihatmu terbaring di jalan dan hampir tertabrak. Maafkan kami. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya," kata Taeyong. Membiarkan dirinya sedikit rileks. "Terimakasih..."

Taehee tersenyum hangat, dan Taeyong juga bisa melihat Jihee berbalik dari kursinya di samping ayahnya yang sedang mengemudi untuk melihat ke kursi belakang, melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jika aku boleh bertanya, apa yang terjadi padamu? Terbaring di jalan dengan penuh luka dan berpakaian seperti itu di tempat tadi?" Tanya Jihoon sambil masih mengemudikan mobil, hanya melirik melalui kaca spion. Tatapannya sedikit curiga meski lega melihatnya baik-baik saja.

"Sayang," Taehee menatap suaminya. "Kita bisa bertanya padanya nanti."

"T-tidak," kata Taeyong cepat, "Tidak apa-apa." Dia mendesah kecil saat dia membenarkan posisinya untuk duduk tegak. Memikirkan cerita karangan yang akan menjadi alasannya dengan cepat. "Pacarku, mantan pacarku sekarang, mengajakku berkemah di sekitar hutan―"

"Berkemah saat musim dingin?"

Taeyong mengutuk, menelan ludahnya. "Ya... idenya memang selalu sedikit aneh..."

"Sayang, dengarkan dulu ceritanya," kata Taehee memperingatkan suaminya. Dia meminta Taeyong melanjutkan dengan isyarat berupa anggukan.

"Kami… kami sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Tapi kami bertengkar hebat malam sebelumnya. Saat bangun tadi semua barang-barangnya hilang, dia juga membawa kabur mobilku yang membawa kami ke sini. Tanpa ada catatan atau kata-kata apapun. Dia pergi meninggalkanku karena benar-benar marah aku memutuskannya."

"Kasihan sekali," Taehee menepuk bahunya simpati.

"Kekasihmu sangat kekanakkan dan kejam. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa hutan adalah tempat yang berbahaya?" Jihoon terdengar kesal.

Saat itu Taeyong pura-pura terkesiap ketakutan, membuat Taehee sekali lagi memperingatkan suaminya. Dalam hati, Taeyong merasa tidak enak karena menjadi alasan pria itu dimarahi istrinya, tapi dia perlu membuat ini seolah-olah senyata mungkin. Demi keamanannya.

"Tadinya… aku pikir dia hanya bercanda dan akan kembali setelah satu atau dua jam setelah puas membuatku menderita. Aku harusnya tinggal di tenda dan menunggunya sampai kembali tapi dengan idiotnya aku malah pergi mencarinya dan mendapati mobilku hilang dari tempat sebelumnya. Jadi… kupikir ini memang bukan lelucon. Aku mencari jalan kembali ke kota. Tapi tersandung akar pohon, jatuh, dan pingsan di tengah jalan."

"Untung saja kami menemukanmu," kata Taehee, "Tadinya kami akan pergi keluar kota, tapi karena itu terlalu jauh kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota dulu dan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Lukamu perlu di―"

"Oh, tidak," kata Taeyong cepat, lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Dan itu membuat pasangan suami-istri itu terkejut dan memandang curiga dalam diam. "Aku minta maaf," katanya, berusaha berpikir cepat, "Aku hanya… harus menemui saudaraku dulu yang tinggal di sekitar sini sebelum pergi kota lagi."

Ketegangan di udara perlahan memudar, Taeyong bernafas lega.

"Begitu…" kata Taehee, bingung. Pemuda di depannya ini berkata tersesat tapi tahu rumah saudaranya yang tinggal di sekitarnya sini? Itu sedikit aneh. "Kami bisa mengantarmu ke sana jika kau―"

"Tidak, terima kasih," Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya, merasakan Taehee juga suaminya memandanginya lekat. Itu pasti karena alasan tak masuk akalnya. Taeyong tidak peduli. Dia akan pergi ke selatan menuju kota berikutnya, bukannya kembali ke kota yang menjadi wilayah Silverback. "Bisakah kalian berputar arah lagi dan menurunkan aku di rest area atau pom bensin berikutnya?" pinta Taeyong.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," kata Taeyong, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku bawa uang di dompetku." Bohong, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak yakin, nak," Jihoon terdengar sama cemasnya dengan istrinya. "Lukamu terlihat cukup parah."

Taeyong menatapnya, matanya memandang memohon. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan meminta saudaraku menjemputku di sana."

Jihoon terdiam saat ia terus memandangnya lebih lama melalui kaca spion. "Baiklah," katanya mengalah.

Dia melihat keadaan jalan dan mulai membalikkan arah mobilnya lagi. Taehee memandang suaminya tidak setuju. Jihoon berkata tenang sambil terus menyetir, "Itu yang dia inginkan, sayang."

Taeyong bersyukur bahwa kontak mata itu tidak bertahan lebih lama, karena jika iya, dia pasti sudah mengalihkan pandang. Dan bagi manusia itu adalah pertanda jika mereka sedang berbohong. Dia juga bersyukur atas pengertian pria itu yang tak banyak bertanya lagi. Taeyong tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Taehee menghela napasnya mengalah.

"Jihee, sayang, bisa tolong ambilkan mantel ibu di sana?" Jihee, yang hanya diam sedari tadi mengambil benda yang dimaksud ibunya yang ada di samping tempat duduknya―yang tadinya tempat duduk ibunya. Mantel hitam itu polos, cukup untuk pemuda kurus di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih, sayang," katanya. Wanita itu berbalik ke bagian belakang mobil dan mengambil sepasang sepatu lain milik suaminya setelah meminta izin.

"Pakailah, mungkin sepatunya akan sedikit longgar tapi itu lebih baik daripada kedinginan," katanya sambil memberikan barang-barang tadi pada Taeyong.

"Terima kasih banyak," Taeyong tersenyum lalu memakai sepatunya. Ketika akhirnya mereka mendekati sebuah rest area―yang terdiri dari pom bensin, minimarket, dan sebuah penginapan kecil, Taeyong memakai mantelnya dan turun.

"…Apa kau benar-benar yakin tidak mau pergi ke rumah sakit dulu?" Taehee mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela, sekali lagi mencoba membujuknya

Taeyong mengangguk. Luka-luka ringannya bahkan hampir sembuh sekarang. "Terimakasih tumpangan dan bantuannya."

Jihoon tersenyum padanya, dan Taehee memberinya senyum lemah. Jihee, dia tersenyum lebar sambil melambai. "Hati-hati," kata mereka sebelum pergi, membawa kembali mobil itu melaju ke jalanan.

Begitu mereka sudah tidak terlihat, Taeyong mendesah keras. Itu melegakan. Dia tidak perlu khawatir melibatkan mereka lagi. Begitu tangannya masuk ke saku mantel, dia mendapati beberapa lembar uang di sana. Taeyong tersenyum, bersyukur bertemu dengan orang-orang baik seperti mereka. Dia berbalik dan menuju minimarket.

 _Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?_

Taeyong akan memikirkannya setelah membeli beberapa makanan untuk mengisi perutnya.

* * *

Johnny masuk dalam ruangan itu, dengan perlahan membuka pintunya untuk tak membuat keributan. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berguna karena dua orang lain di dalam sana langsung menoleh.

"Hei," katanya, mendekati keduanya yang terbaring di tempat tidur masing-masing dengan keadaan yang tak terlihat baik. "Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanyanya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak mati," balas Jungwoo serak.

Yuta memberi anggukan kecil, tersenyum lebar. _"Lebih baik."_ Dia mengatakan itu dengan pikirannya karena tenggorokkannya terluka parah dan tak terlihat telah membaik seperti perkataannya.

Johnny tersenyum menyesal pada mereka. "Harusnya aku bisa membujuk Jaehyun untuk―"

"Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Kami mengerti," kata Jungwoo. Dia duduk dari posisinya meski meringis sakit. Tulang punggungnya seakan remuk karena terlalu keras dibanting ke dinding oleh Jaehyun kemarin. "Salah kami, karena terlalu terbawa emosi begitu tahu ada serigala asing di wilayah kita. Siapa yang menyangka siapa sebenarnya dia? Sial sekali."

Johnny mengangguk, bersandar ke dinding dekat sana. "Aku yakin kalian pasti mengerti kenapa Jaehyun melakukannya."

"Yeah, itu matenya yang tidak sengaja kami sakiti." Jungwoo menoleh pada Yuta yang hanya berbaring diam dalam kesakitan, cukup prihatin dengan keadaannya yang mengkhawatirkan. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka dia hampir benar-benar membunuh salah satu beta-nya karena itu, dan membiarkannya menderita seperti itu." dengusnya marah.

Yuta menyeringai padanya. " _Aku tidak akan mati, bodoh."_

" _Tidur saja kau jangan banyak bicara!"_

" _Siapa kau menyuruh-nyuruh aku, sialan?_ "

Jungwoo melotot padanya. " _Mau mati?"_

" _Aku sudah hampir mati dan kau mau membunuhku, Woo?"_

" _Yeah, jika itu maumu."_

" _Mauku adalah kau enyah."_

" _Bangsat!"_

Tawa Yuta terdengar keras di kepala mereka. Yuta terdengar terlalu riang untuk seseorang yang hampir mati kemarin.

Johnny tersenyum kecil mendengar perdebatan mereka. Sepertinya mereka memang baik-baik saja. Setidaknya dia bisa sedikit mengurangi kekhawatirannya. "Aku memang tidak bisa membawakan seorang healer ke sini, tapi aku akan minta seseorang membawa makanan untuk kalian―"

"Kau yakin Jaehyun tidak akan marah?" tanya Jungwoo.

Johnny mengangkat bahu masa bodoh lalu pergi.

Jungwoo dan Yuta menatap punggung Johnny yang menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu sambil sama-sama mendesah.  
Jaehyun bagi mereka memang Alpha yang baik selama ini, meski terkadang masih sering bersikap kekanakkan dan egois. Apalagi jika melihat seminggu kebelakang dan terlebih kejadian kemarin.

Ini memang pemikiran yang sangat tidak dibenarkan, tapi tetap saja, bagi mereka ada sosok yang jauh lebih cocok untuk menyandang status itu daripadanya.

Dan itu adalah _dia_.

Ya. Seandainya saja.

* * *

Jaehyun menggerutu begitu merasakan Taeyong menutup ikatan mereka secara satu arah.

 _Kenapa dia melakukan ini?!_

 _Kenapa dia bersikeras keras melawan ini?!_

Di dalam sana, sisi serigala Jaehyun merengek marah sekaligus kesakitan. Jujur saja, Jaehyun sendiri tidak nyaman dengan perasaan baru ini, apalagi dengan rasa sakit dari luka yang dia rasakan dari matenya. Setiap detik, ini semakin menyulut kemarahannya.

 _ **Siapa yang berani menyakiti mateku?!**_  
 _ **Apa yang dilakukannya hingga terluka seperti itu?!**_

"Alpha," Hansol bertanya ragu-ragu sambil terus menyetir.

Mata Jaehyun menyalang tajam padanya, mulutnya bahkan tidak bergerak agar Hansol mengerti maksudnya.

Tapi sang beta melanjutkan dengan nada suara lebih pelan lagi, "Alpha... dia mungkin masih ada di hutan. Apa kita tidak coba mencarinya sambil mengikuti aromanya?"

Jari-jari Jaehyun mengetuk berulang di pahanya, keheningan di mobil itu hanya menambah ketegangan yang dia rasakan. Jaehyun sudah mencoba melakukannya sebelum ini, tapi dia tahu Taeyong ada di tempat lain. Dia bisa mencium aroma darahnya di tepi pintu gerbang. Sistem keamanan Silverblack itu tanpa cacat. Bagaimana dia bisa melewati pagar setinggi itu? Dengan bagian runcing dari besi dan tanaman merambat di mana-mana? Dia melukainya sendiri!

 _Apa sebegitu inginnya dia pergi dariku?_

Jaehyun hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Dia dan serigalanya harunya tetap waspada. Setelah mating, ikatan baru mereka sudah dibuat. Tapi dia bahkan tak bisa merasakan saat Taeyong bangun dan berpikir untuk kabur dari pack!

Ini adalah kelemahannya. Jaehyun tidak bisa mengendalikan matenya lebih baik lagi, dan membuatnya bisa lepas dari pengawasan dan melarikan diri dengan mudah.

Taeyong sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersamanya, dan dia justru pergi. Serigalanya menggeram penuh persetujuaan dengan pikirannya-pikiran itu.

Jaehyun berhenti mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya sejenak. "Bukan di sana. Aku baru saja mendengar apa yang dia dengar dan melihat apa yang dia lihat. Aku melihatnya sedang berada di sebuah mobil. Lalu suara dua orang yang sedang bertengkar dengan panik, dan sentuhan tangan anak kecil. Mereka ada di perjalanan menuju suatu tempat."

"Apa menurutmu mereka membawanya ke rumah sakit, Alpha?" tanya Hansol.

"Kurasa iya. Manusia selalu menjadi panik saat melihat seseorang terluka," jawab Jaehyun.

Dia benci mengakuinya, tapi dia panik. Benar-benar panik! Matenya terluka dan Jaehyun tidak ada disampingnya untuk melindunginya,mencegah sesuatu yang buruk yang mungkin terjadi padanya. Jaehyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Sungguh tidak berguna!

Dia membiarkan pikiran itu berguling sebentar sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Tidak ada waktu untuk itu sekarang. "Dari apa yang aku tahu tentangnya; Taeyong benci menyusahkan orang lain, dia benci dipaksa, apalagi ke tempat yang tidak dia inginkan."

"Bukankah rumah sakit terdekat ada di kota? Kenapa kita tidak pergi ke sana dan mengambil arah sebaliknya, Alpha?" Tanya Hansol sambil meliriknya sedikit.

"Dia tidak akan kembali ke sana. Tidak setelah tahu jika kota itu termasuk kawasan kita." Jaehyun menutup matanya. "Aku yakin dia mengambil jalan ini."

Jaehyun menatap keluar dari kaca jendela yang sengaja di buka, mencoba mengendus aroma apapun dari Taeyong yang mungkin sampai ke sana. Membiarkan geraman-geraman frustasi serigalanya memenuhi kepala.

Hansol mengangguk mengerti dan tak bertanya lagi.

Jaehyun mencoba menghubungi Taeyong melalui ikatan mereka lagi, tapi yang dia dapat hanyalah dinding gelap yang tidak membiarkannya melihat apapun. Setiap kali dia mencoba dan mendapatkan hal yang sama, perasaannya menjadi semakin buruk.

Tangannya mengepal kuat.

" _Sialan! Kemana kau pergi sebenarnya, Taeyong?!"_

* * *

Taeyong menghabiskan makanannya dengan tidak tenang.

" _Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?"_ pikirnya. Dia melihat ke langit. Dia tidak bisa tetap tinggal di sini, firasatnya mengatakan jika Jaehyun akan segera datang.

" _Aku masih punya beberapa menit untuk berpikir_ ," pikirnya mencoba menghibur diri. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berulang kali. Lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

 _Sial_!

Begitu dia mengendusi udara, yang bisa ia temukan adalah jalan yang akan membawanya kembali ke pack Silverblack. Dia bisa menciumnya sejauh apapun tempat itu darinya sekarang. Seakan memanggil dia dan serigalanya untuk kembali.

 _"Itu tidak akan pernah menjadi rumah kita,"_ pikirnya, berusaha melawan dirinya sendiri dan juga sisi serigalanya yang sudah sangat ingin kembali, _"Tidak pernah."_

Dia akan mencari cara untuk sampai di kota berikutnya, berharap tidak ada pack yang menempati wilayah itu. Di kota, dia juga bisa memperkecil kemungkinan bertemu dengan Rouge dan kembali bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang.

Tidak ada Silverblack. Tidak ada anggota pack yang berlaku begitu dingin padanya. Tidak akan ada Jaehyun, mat― _TIDAK! TIDAK!_ ―Alpha yang selalu mengganggunya.

Sekarang bagaimana dia bisa pergi? Tidak ada kendaraan umum yang melewati tempat ini sedari tadi. Taeyong menggigit bibirnya, kebingungan.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Taeyong mendengar langkah kaki bersama suara laki-laki yang mendekatinya, membuatnya mendongak tiba-tiba. Dia pura-pura tidak mendengar, terus menatap ke depan dan berjalan hingga sampai ke sisi jalan.

Pria yang mendekatinya memiliki rambut hitam, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dengan turtle neck abu di balik jas hitamnya.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu apa kau butuh bantuan?" ulangnya setelah berada tepat di depannya. Taeyong tidak bisa mengabaikannya lagi kali ini.

"Mm... tidak, tidak. Terima kasih, aku baik-baik saja." Taeyong menunduk menatap ke seberang jalan mencoba untuk mengabaikannya.

 _"Pergi saja,"_ pikirnya dalam hati. Dia terlihat seperti orang baik, tapi senyumnya sedikit mencurigakan dan Taeyong punya firasat tidak enak saat berdekatan dengannya. "Aku sedang menunggu jemputan."

"Begitu? Tapi daritadi aku melihatmu seperti sedang kebingungan," katanya dengan senyuman aneh yang sama. "Aku bisa membantu jika kau benar-benar butuh bantuan."

Taeyong menelan ludahnya kasar. Sepertinya orang ini sangat keras kepala. Dia tidak juga mau pergi meski Taeyong sudah membuat gelagat terganggu dan tidak ramah.

"Kalau begitu… apa aku boleh pinjam ponsel? Aku harus menelpon saudaraku."

Sosok itu tersenyum dan menggangguk semangat. "Tentu."

Taeyong ragu-ragu menyambut uluran benda dari tangan sosok itu dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"T-tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tahu, tidak baik mencoba membohongi orang yang mencoba membantumu," katanya sambil menatap Taeyong.

Taeyong membeku, udara mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Saat mata mereka beradu pandang, Taeyong bersusah payah menelan ludahnya.

 _"Dia... dia tahu aku berbohong? Bagaimana bisa? Dia tidak berbau seperti seorang manusia serigala..."_

"Aku bisa mendengar dari nada suaramu, terdengar tidak meyakinkan," katanya sambil tertawa.

Itu bisa membuat Taeyong menghela napas lega di pikirannya. Pandangannya jatuh lagi pada ponsel di tangannya.

Apa yang mau dia lakukan dengan benda ini? Apa dia harus mencoba menelpon polisi sekarang? Tapi dia tidak mau melibatkan manusia lagi dengan masalahnya. Semuanya akan jauh lebih rumit. Taeyong melirik dan melihat sosok itu masih memperhatikannya lekat.

Dia memang hanya manusia biasa. Manusia baik hati yang mau menawarkan bantuan, tapi perasaan Taeyong tetap tidak enak. _Dia aneh,_ pikirnya.

Taeyong sedikit menjauh saat mulai memencet nomor-nomor asal. Dia hanya akan pura-pura menelpon, mengembalikan benda ini pada pemiliknya lalu lari secepatnya dan berubah menjadi bentuk serigalanya setelah cukup jauh. Mungkin jika beruntung dia akan berpapasan dengan sebuah truk yang sedang melaju dan bisa menumpang di sana.

Sambil meliriknya berulang kali, Taeyong mencoba bersikap seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang saat menganggukkan kepalanya. Berpura-pura sedang menelpon.

"Halo?... Ya, ini aku… Aku menunggumu… Kekasihku meninggalkanku dan membawa mobil juga barang-barangku… Aku sendirian… kau akan ke sini, kan? ...Kau ingin aku menunggu di sana? Baiklah… Aku akan sampai lima menit lagi… okay…"

Taeyong menutup telepon dan mendekat untuk mengembalikan ponsel itu padanya, "Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah. Bicara dengan saudaramu?"

"Ya, dia memintaku menunggu di tempat lain. Aku harus pergi sekarang," Taeyong mencoba berkata sesopan mungkin.

"Begitu." Pria itu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. "Aku bawa mobil. Aku bisa mengantarmu sampai sana―"

"Tidak perlu, tidak jauh dari sini. Aku jalan saja."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Taeyong sudah akan pergi tapi pria itu kembali menahannya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu? Rasanya aku pernah bertemu seseorang yang mempunyai mata seindah milikmu itu."

Taeyong menatapnya bingung sambil menggeleng. Entah untuk tujuan apa pujian itu, yang jelas Taeyong merasa tidak nyaman.

"Terimakasih, tapi kau salah orang. Aku harus perg―"

"Aku yakin pernah melihat mata itu dari seorang wanita yang aku temui sudah lama sekali. _Hm_ , sepuluh tahun lalu? Tapi matanya bisa berubah menjadi mata biru-abu-abu yang indah juga. Benar-benar aneh."

Itu membuat Taeyong berhenti sepenuhnya. Udara di sekitarnya menjadi lebih dingin.

 _"Apa... apa yang baru saja dia katakan saja?"_ pikirnya.

Dengan ragu Taeyong menatapnya, dan memberinya senyuman canggung. "Dimana… kau bertemu dengannya?"

Sosok itu menyeringai kecil saat mengambil langkah mendekat. "Di mana ya? Aku tidak ingat pastinya. Yang jelas di salah satu hutan terpencil. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya karena dia cantik sekali. Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, ya?"

Taeyong mundur selangkah. Dia mulai menggigil, tapi bukan karena dingin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang di setiap langkahnya. Dia menelan ludah lagi, gemetaran di tubuhnya perlahan semakin terlihat jelas.

"Ya… kuharap secepatnya…," suaranya memelan. Ketakutan Taeyong semakin meningkat di tiap langkah yang diambil sosok itu untuk mendekatinya.

Mulut sosok itu terbuka, mengeluarkan tawa riang. "Kau tahu, benar-benar tidak baik berbohong pada orang yang sudah menolongmu." Meskipun suaranya hangat, itu justru membawa sensasi dingin yang lebih pada diri Taeyong. "Dan tentang harapanmu itu, sepertinya tidak akan terjadi. Karena wanita itu sudah mati."

Taeyong ingin menangis sekarang.

Sosok itu menyeringai, "Moonstone sudah dibantai habis dan hanya menyisakan dirimu … _bukankah begitu, little one?_ "

Taeyong melihat ke bawah dan dengan cepat mengambil satu batu besar, menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya dan memukulkan batu itu ke kepalanya, membiarkan teriakan kesakitannya terdengar keras. Taeyong buru-buru berbalik dan lari secepat mungkin melintasi jalanan.

 _ **Itu dia!**_

 _ **Dia yang membantai packnya!**_

 _ **Dia yang membutuh ayah, ibu, keluarganya, semuanya!**_

 _ **Bahkan Alphanya!**_

Jika mereka bisa terbunuh olehnya, maka dia bukan manusia biasa. Taeyong harus cepat pergi dan menjauh darinya!

 _ **DOR!**_

Saat Taeyong mulai bergerak, dia mendengar suara tembakan meledak keras dari pistol yang dipegang oleh sosok itu.

Taeyong menunduk menutup telinganya dari bunyi memekakkan itu.

Dia berhenti berlari. Tubuhnya jatuh ke aspal. Tembakan dan teriakan kesakitannya bergema ke langit-langit.

* * *

" _ **ARRRGGH!"**_

Jaehyun mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan tiba-tiba, merasakan sesuatu menembus tepat di paha kanannya yang terasa seperti terbakar.

Hansol yang terkejut hampir kehilangan kendali mobilnya. "Alpha! Alpha, apa yang terjadi―"

"Jalankan mobilnya lebih cepat!" Jaehyun menyalak pada betanya yang masih kebingungan.

"Tapi kita―"

Jaehyun menggeram dan berteriak, "DIAM DAN JALANKAN SAJA MOBILNYA!"

Hansol mengernyit mendengar itu sebelum memacu mobilnya lebih cepat.

Taeyong tertembak! Seseorang telah menembak matenya! Pada saat itu, Jaehyun bisa merasakannya juga. Dia bisa melihat dan merasakan semuanya. Jaehyun dan serigalanya menggeram dengan keras, detak jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan milik Taeyong.

Jaehyun bisa merasakan ketakutannya, merasakan keinginan kuatnya untuk melarikan diri dan lari dari siapapun itu. Dia masih hidup, tapi sangat kesakitan!

Gigi Jaehyun memanjang, cakar-cakarnya tumbuh. Tubuhnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda perubahan menjadi bentuk manusia serigalanya.

"Oh, sial," Hansol mengumpat, menekan pedal gas untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya dengan batas kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

 _"Taeyong, tunggu! Aku akan ke sana!"_

Jaehyun memberitahu matenya itu lewat ikatan mereka yang terbuka kembali, tapi yang bisa dia dapatkan dari Taeyong sebagai balasan adalah jeritan kesakitannya.

Siapa pun yang menembaknya, Taeyong menyebutnya sebagai orang yang membunuh mereka! Dia seorang pembunuh! Tak ada lagi yang bisa Jaehyun tahu.

Kepalan tangan Jaehyun mengencang, meninju dashbord hingga penyok. Dia ingin melompat keluar dari mobil dan berlari dengan kakinya, tapi Jaehyun tahu bahwa saat ini, dia akan sampai di tempat itu sebentar lagi.

 _ **"TAEYONG!"**_

 **/**

Kaki Taeyong bergetar menyakitkan, peluru itu menembus masuk ke pahanya, dan dia bisa merasakan sensasi terbakar dari luka itu, juga darahnya yang mengalir dari sana.

 _"Peluru perak!"_ pikirannya hampir tidak bisa bekerja saat dia mendongak dan melihat pria itu.

Senyuman kejam di wajahnya semakin melebar saat dia mengarahkan pistol yang dia pegang padanya, dari seberang jalan.

Sosok itu mendekatinya, tapi kedua mata tajamnya memandang ke samping, sebuah truk besar lewat, dan menghalangi pandangannya.

Taeyong mengambil kesempatan itu. Dia menggunakan tangan dan kakinya yang tidak terluka untuk melompat ke arah truk, membuatnya menangis karena rasa sakit di kakinya yang tertembak. Dia hampir tidak bisa meraih sisi-sisi truk yang melaju cepat itu, tapi berhasil di saat terakhir.

Taeyong membenarkan pegangannya di sana untuk tetap bergantung.

Dia menoleh ke samping dan melihat pria itu berlari mengejarnya. Senyumnya tercetak saat dia melepaskan tembakan lagi, membuat Taeyong berteriak karena peluru itu menyerempet kulit lengan atasnya.

 _ **DOR!**_

 _Dia jelas bukan manusia!_

 _Tapi aku tidak tahu makhluk apa sebenarnya dia!_

Suara tembakan lain terdengar, memantul dengan sisi truk. Nyaris mengenai Taeyong lagi. Dia menunduk dan peluru lain berhasil mengenai sisi truk, membuat truk itu kehilangan kendali dan berguncang hebat beberapa saat. Matanya melebar sebelum berbalik dan melihat dengan mata serigalanya yang tajam.

Sosok itu semakin jauh tertinggal. Taeyong melihatnya menurunkan senjatanya.

Taeyong menatapnya beberapa saat lagi, bibir dan anggota tubuhnya yang lain gemetaran. Menangis dengan tubuh yang masih bergantung di sisi truk yang masih berjalan.

 _ **Sosok itu mencoba membunuhnya!**_

 _ **Membunuhnya seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada packnya!**_

 _ **Pada orangtuanya!**_

Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya ke truk, tubuhnya terasa lebih berat dengan kakinya yang terluka.

Beberapa ringisan dan rengekkan terdengar saat dia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya. Peluru perak itu terasa membakar tubuhnya dari dalam. Tapi Taeyong harus tetap berpengangan dan menjauh sejauh mungkin!

 _"Taeyong, tunggu! Aku akan ke sana!"_

Taeyong mendengar suara Jaehyun di kepalanya lagi. Dia mendongak dan membalas itu di kepalanya sambil menangis.

"…Jae-Jaehyun? Jaehyun―"

Kejutan dan rasa sakit tiba-tiba terasa di bahu kirinya, membuatnya sekali lagi tidak bisa mendengar suara Jaehyun.

Pegangan tangannya terlepas, membuat tubuhnya jatuh menabrak jalan dengan sebuah suara keras sebelum berguling menjauh dari jalan hingga ke tanah basah. Berbaring telentang, menatap jelas ke arah langit.

 _BUUGH_

 _BUUGH_

 _BRUGH!_

Sungguh mengejutkan baginya masih bisa sadar, meski dengan rasa sakit dan pandangan kabur seperti ini.

Air mata jatuh dari mata Taeyong saat dia berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya, yang hampir bisikanpun tidak terdengar. Bahu kirinya tertembak. Menggigit bibir, dia mencoba menggerakkan tangan kanannya, tapi baru bergeser sedikit, dia langsung meraung.

" _ARRRGHHT_!"

Tangisan Taeyong bergema di sana, tapi seluruh rasa sakitnya tidak bisa mengalahkan perasaan takut tak terbantahkan dari seseorang yang dia tahu akan datang dan menghabisinya.

Taeyong tidak bisa bergerak. Perasaan ngeri dari tangisannya yang semakin nyaring terdengar memilukan.

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

Dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki di tanah bersalju semakin mendekatinya. Sosok itu berjongkok di sampingnya sambil tersenyum, terhibur dengan keadaannya yang mengenaskan. Menikmati setiap teriakan sakit Taeyong dalam diam.

Sosok itu kembali mengangkat senjatanya, tepat di depan wajah Taeyong. "Lihat ke sini. Oh, tidak, tidak, jangan tutup matamu seperti itu―"

Bibir Taeyong bergetar hebat saat dia membuka matanya.

"Sekarang, aku bisa mengatakan ini. Bukankah itu tidak sopan memukulkan batu di kepala orang yang sudah menolongmu? Lihat yang kau sebabkan," katanya.

Dan Taeyong akhirnya bisa melihat darah yang diusapkan di tangan sosok itu, yang juga mengalir dari belakang kepala, ke lehernya.

"Untungnya, aku sepertimu yang bisa sembuh dengan cepat."

Darahnya, aroma aslinya, terasa aneh di indera penciuman Taeyong.

Dia bukan manusia, bukan juga werewolf, atau makhluk yang pernah Taeyong temui.  
Lebih banyak lagi air mata jatuh dari mata Taeyong.

Sosok itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku padanya, ibumu. Sungguh, siapa yang menyangka setelah pencarian bertahun-tahun aku bisa menemukan anggota terakhir dari pack Moonstone. Dan dia adalah anak dari wanita yang terakhir aku bunuh. Benar-benar kebetulan yang luar biasa."

Taeyong menatapnya, orang gila ini, _**Taeyong ingin membunuhnya!**_ Tapi tubuhnya terus gemetar menyakitkan.

"Sekarang, mari kita buat ini cepat. Di mana kau menyimpan itu, _hm_?" tanyanya.

 _Menyimpan itu?_

 _Menyimpan apa?_

"Ayolah jangan bertingkah bodoh dan tidak tahu, aku bertanya padamu di mana kau menyimpan itu? Jika kau menjadi anak baik dan menjawab pertanyaanku, aku akan membuat kematianmu cepat dan tidak menyakitkan."

Taeyong menggeleng pelan.

"Hm. Apa aku harus menembakmu lagi agar kau mau bicara?" Sosok itu kembali menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Taeyong merasa napasnya berhenti.

Dia berseringai kejam. "Tenang, aku tidak membunuhmu. Tapi ini akan tetap terasa sakit―"

 _ **DOR!**_

Ledakan dari peluru yang dilesatkan terdengar bersamaan sebuah bayangan kabur melintas di atas Taeyong, terarah langsung pada sosok itu hingga mendorongnya mundur jatuh ke tanah.

… _Apa?_

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Taeyong tidak bisa melihat banyak dari posisinya dan keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan bergerak sekarang.

Tapi dia bisa melihat bulu putih-emas dan abu-abu itu sekilas. Juga aroma ini…

 _"...Jae...Jaehyun…?"_ bisiknya lemah sebelum terputus oleh suara geraman teriakan penuh ledakan kemarahan mengerikan.

 _ **"MENJAUH DARINYA BAJINGAN!"**_

* * *

Jaehyun tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Pria itu mengarahkan pistol pada kepala Taeyongnya! Bajingan! Jaehyun tidak berpikir dua kali saat dia membanting pintu mobil dan keluar, menerjang cepat penuh amarah.

Pelatuk pistol di tarik dan tembakkan akan dilayangkan―

" _ **MENJAUH DARINYA BAJINGAN!"**_

Jaehyun menerjang pria itu tepat saat dia mendongak, membuat tubuhnya terdorong ke tanah. Menyalak beringas padanya.

" _...Jae... Jaehyun? Apa... apa itu... kau?"_

Jaehyun bisa mendengar pertanyaan lemah matenya itu di kepalanya. Dia tidak berani menatap mata Taeyong sekarang. Dia sudah cukup ingin membunuh bajingan sial ini, memastikannya menderita sebelum mati. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

Dari tatapan mereka, Jaehyun bisa membayangkan apa saja yang dilakukan sosok itu pada Taeyong.

Bagaimana dia menembaknya dua kali, membuatnya jatuh dari truk dan mematahkan pergelangan tangannya. Bagaimana dia membuat Taeyongnya menangis ketakutan.

" _ **GGGGRRRRRR**_!"

Saat melihat sosok itu bangkit, Jaehyun menerjangnya lagi, kali ini dengan menancapkan gigi tajamnya ke tenggorokkannya membuat pistolnya terlepas.

 _ **21**_.

Jaehyun bisa melihat angka itu tercetak di kulit leher sosok itu. Dia bertanya-tanya mengenai; _Siapa sebenarnya sosok ini? Kenapa dia menyakiti matenya?_ Tapi pikiran tentang rasa sakit dan ketakutan yang Taeyong rasakan karenanya, membuat Jaehyun hilang kendali.

" _ **AARRRGHHH**_!"

Pria itu menjerit, tapi Jaehyun membungkamnya saat dia kembali menerjang sekaligus mencabik leher pria itu berulang-ulang dengan kejam, hingga putus dari lehernya.

Jaehyun melepaskan cengkaramannya setelah memastikan sosok itu mati, membiarkan tubuhnya tergeletak di tanah. Jaehyun melolong penuh kepuasan setelah melihat seonggok manusia tercabik-cabik di hadapannya. Dia menggeram di setiap napas yang di ambilnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Jaehyun lalu berbalik dan menatap Taeyong, hatinya terasa diremas. Dia berharap bisa menghidupkan bajingan itu dan membunuhnya berulang-ulang.

Matenya tertembak di bahu kiri juga paha kanannya, seperti yang dia rasakan. Pergelangan tangan kanannya tertekuk aneh, kemungkinan besar karena jatuh dari truk yang sedang melaju. Pasti ada lebih banyak luka di balik kemeja putihnya yang kini penuh noda darah.

Jaehyun kembali dalam bentuk manusianya saat mendekat. "...Taeyong," bisiknya saat dia membungkuk untuk melihatnya

"... _Jae-Jaehyun_?" Bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkannya, "... _Apa aku sudah mati...?"_

Jaehyun menggeleng. Mengusap rambut dari dahi Taeyong dengan perlahan.

"... _Kau...datang…_ " Kata-katanya berupa bisikan sementara air mata jatuh lebih banyak dari matanya.

Jaehyun mengangguk, mencium bibir pucat di bawahnya sekali. "Aku akan menjagamu. Kita akan pulang dan pergi dari sini," katanya lalu mengangkat tubuh ringan itu dalam pelukannya.

Taeyong menjerit lemah karena rasa sakit di tubuhnya saat Jaehyun melakukannya.

Itu membuat sisi serigala Jaehyun merintih di dalam pikirannya. Dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti matenya, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan, " _Dia aman bersama kita sekarang, wolf."_

Tubuh kecilnya terasa pas di pelukan erat Jaehyun, kepala Taeyong menyandar ringan di dada tepat di bahu dagunya. Taeyong tetap diam, mendongak sedikit dan kemudian menunduk lagi saat Jaehyun berdiri sambil menggendongnya.

Jaehyun memerintahkan Hansol untuk mengubur mayat sosok tadi setelah beta-nya itu membukakan pintu mobil.

Jaehyun masuk ke bagian belakang mobil bersama Taeyong yang masih dalam gendongannya.

Hansol mengangguk dan pergi melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, setelah sekali melirik keadaan Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada Taeyong, dan Taeyong merintih. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Dalam kesunyian, Jaehyun berbisik melalui ikatan mereka.

" _Tidurlah, Taeyong. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita sampai."_

Mata Taeyong menutup perlahan mendengar perintah itu, dan setelah menghirup aroma Jaehyun sekali lagi, dia menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam gelap.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 _ **Note:**_

[1] Suami-istri yang nolong Taeyong itu Jihoon (Rain)–Taehee, anaknya gabungan dari nama mereka―Jihee. Sungguh tidak kreatif.

[2] Adegan kejar-kejaran itu terinspirasi dari police story tapi kurang bisa gambarinnya

[3] ini sepertinya bakalan jadi mpreg, _nanti._

[4] _Clue makhluk yang dilawan Jaehyun; nomor yang disebut dan judul ff ini._

Typo mohon dimaklum. Makasih buat review/fav/foll-nya, bikin semangat banget lanjutin ini. So happy. Jangan lupa review lagi yaaa.


	6. Chapter 6

**GROWL**

Jaehyun x Taeyong Fanfiction

NCT

* * *

Growl. 21 = Chen

* * *

Taeyong mengeluarkan jeritan memekakkan telinga saat tersentak bangun. Rasa sakit dari luka tembak di pundak dan pahanya terasa membakar, rasa sakit dari pergelangan tangannya yang patah membuatnya luar biasa nyeri. Mimpi buruknya tentang kejadian tadi terulang di kepalanya seperti teror, alasan dari jeritan panik dan ketakutan darinya yang memenuhi mobil.

"Taeyong, tenanglah! Kau akan semakin menyakiti dirimu!"

Sebuah suara terdengar, tapi dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Air mata turun begitu saja membuat wajahnya berantakan. Taeyong terus berteriak memanggil ibu, ayah, nama-nama anggota packnya dengan gelisah dan panik. Ketakutan. Berteriak minta tolong, memohon untuk dilepaskan, memohon untuk _tidak dibunuh._

"Taeyong."

Taeyong merasa pipinya ditahan dengan tegas dan kuat, tapi juga lembut oleh sepasang tangan. Matanya yang meliar menangkap sepasang mata hitam tajam di depannya.

"Taeyong," Jaehyun berkata menenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kau baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu lagi, aku akan melindungimu..."

Mata Taeyong masih bergerak liar, bibirnya gemetar ketakutan, "Tapi... dia yang membunuh keluargaku, pack-ku. Aku... Dia juga akan membunuhku―"

"Tidak," potong Jaehyun tegas, namun lembut, "Dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Dia sudah mati."

Taeyong berhenti berontak meski tidak dengan air matanya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada orang yang sedang memeluknya, meminta tempat bersandar, tempat berlindung. Rasa sakitnya belum berhenti. Justru semakin terasa menyakitkan saat pikirannya sudah sepenuhnya kembali.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi," bisik Jaehyun padanya.

* * *

Meski terlihat tenang, di dalam sana Jaehyun merasa luar biasa marah.

Mate-nya sudah disakiti, bukan hanya secara fisik, tapi juga mental. Dia belum pernah melihat ketakutan seperti ini sebelumnya dari siapapun yang pernah dia temui. Tidak dari salah satu anggota packnya dan bahkan dari musuh-musuhnya yang berhasil dia kalahkan.

Melihat Taeyong seperti ini...

Jaehyun menggeram dan sisi serigalanya mengeluarkan geraman penyesalan.

Seandainya saja mereka bisa menghentikan Taeyong pergi, mungkin semuanya akan berbeda. Dan sekarang, meski Jaehyun ada di sampingnya, dia tidak bisa membantu apapun agar Taeyong bisa melupakan mimpi buruk dan teror atas kejadian tadi.

 _Bajingan itu yang membantai packnya!_  
 _Untuk apa? Apa yang dia cari?_  
 _Sebenarnya siapa dia? Makhluk apa dia?_

"Apa dia vampire?"

Pikiran itu membuat Jaehyun ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada makhluk seperti itu di dunia ini. Meski banyak manusia mempercayai itu―ide tentang makhluk immortal berwajah rupawan, pucat, berhati dingin, yang menghisap darah manusia hingga kering untuk bertahan hidup. Tidak ada makhluk yang bisa _hidup_ tapi _mati_ di saat bersamaan seperti vampire.

Jaehyun berpikir sebelum menutup mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban apapun mengenai makhluk _apa_ sebenarnya yang baru dia bunuh itu.

Fokus Jaehyun teralih pada mate-nya saat dia kembali menjerit. Matanya melebar saat dia melihat Taeyong terbatuk hebat hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Lewat _ikatan_ mereka, Jaehyun juga bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang menyiksa dari bahu kiri dan paha kanannya. Dengan cepat dia merobek sedikit kain kemeja yang menutupi bahu Taeyong, melihat bekas luka itu berubah hitam mengerikan dengan banyaknya darah yang keluar dari sana.

"Hansol!" Dia berteriak panik pada beta-nya.

"Kita hampir sampai, Alpha."

Hansol semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya yang sudah sangat cepat.

Mereka melaju tanpa berhenti melewati gerbang hingga ke depan manor. Decit ban terdengar keras saat Hansol mengerem tiba-tiba, dia bahkan tak diberikan waktu untuk melepaskan _seatbelt_ dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka karena Jaehyun sudah lebih dulu keluar dengan Taeyong di gendongannya, menuju sebuah gedung bercat putih tepat di samping manor.

Jaehyun mengeluarkan geraman rendah sebagai peringatan bagi semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya, mencegah mereka mendekat. Meski sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, mereka semua menyingkir.

Jaehyun tidak memedulikan itu dan membawa langkahnya semakin cepat, bersamaan dengan teriakan kesakitan sang mate. Dia bisa merasakannya juga― _sakit, takut, panik_ ―semua becampur baur membuat Jaehyun tidak bisa bepikir jernih dan kehilangan kontrol.

 _ **Sialan**_!

 _"Taeil! Kun!"_ Jaehyun memanggil dua nama dari healernya itu dalam pikirannya saat mendekati salah satu ruangan. _"Siapkan tempat tidur!"_

 _"B-baik, Alpha,"_ Suara Kun yang menjawabnya lebih dulu.

 _"Apa yang terjadi, Alpha?"_ Kali ini Taeil yang bertanya padanya.

 _"Mateku terluka. Peluru perak,"_ Jaehyun benci saat dirinya merasa sebegini tak berdaya, ia benci ini tapi tak ada pilihan lain selain meminta healer menyembuhkan mate-nya karena dia tak bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Pintu ganda kayu dibuka.

"Alpha," Kun―pemuda dengan rambut cokelat berponi itu―mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekati mereka. "Dia terluka? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya ketika melihat Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Dia terkena dua tembakan peluru perak."

"Lewat sini," Kun memimpin jalan mereka menuju ruangan lain dan tempat tidur khusus yang sudah di siapkan.

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam pendek dan kacamata berpaling dan menatapnya saat Jaehyun membaringkan Taeyong ke tempat tidur. Mate-nya itu menangis, meronta dan berteriak kesakitan lagi.

"Shh, shh," Jaehyun mencoba untuk menenangkannya, "Tidak apa-apa, Taeyong. Kita akan segera mengeluarkan peluru itu dari tubuhmu."

Taeyong menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sementara pria berkacamata itu―Taeil―pergi untuk menggambil gunting. "Kun," Taeil memanggil, membuat yang namanya disebut mendongak, lalu memberikan gunting di tangannya itu padanya, "Bantu aku mengurus pakaiannya."

Kun mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya―mulai dengan menggunting celana Taeyong.

Sisi serigala Jaehyun di dalam sana menggeram marah, tidak terima. Kedua _healer_ itu terlalu dekat dengan mate-nya yang sedang kesakitan di tempat tidur sekarang dan dengan kurang ajarnya tangan mereka mulai melucuti pakaian Taeyong!

 _ **Apa yang mereka lakukan?!**_

Sisi serigala Jaehyun menggeram di kepalanya.

 _"Mereka akan mengobatinya,"_ kata Jaehyun pada serigalanya yang gelisah, tapi serigalanya tidak mau menyerah begitu saja dan mengerti hal itu.

 _ **Tapi mate kita tidak diperuntukkan disentuh oleh serigala lain!**_

Serigalanya kembali menyalak dalam pikirannya, membuat geraman Jaehyun menjadi lebih rendah dan mengancam.

Intensitas ketidaksenangan itu semakin  
menguar dan terasa di dalam ruangan membuat kedua healer menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Taeil menatapnya ragu, dia tidak bisa bekerja di bawah tekanan intimidasi seperti ini. "...Alpha, kau ingin kami menyelamatkannya atau tidak?"

Jaehyun langsung berhenti menggeram. Sisi serigalanya berhasil membiarkan logikanya kembali bekerja. Dia harus membiarkan mereka melakukan ini. Kedua _healer_ packnya ini harus _menyentuh_ Taeyong untuk mengeluarkan peluru perak di tubuhnya. Meskipun Jaehyun membenci ini, dia harus tetap menerimanya.

"Selamatkan dia," perintah Jaehyun pada mereka, membiarkan dirinya kembali memeriksa keadaan mate-nya yang masih menangis, diam-diam meringis saat kain yang menutupi luka tembak di paha kanannya perlahan dilepas.

Kun menahan nafas, memandang dengan ngeri saat selesai melepaskan pakaian dari pasiennya itu hingga telanjang.

Kedua _healer_ menatap Jaehyun dengan kaget saat yang sang Alpha kembali membiarkan emosinya meledak hingga membuat ruangan terasa begitu menyesakkan.

Tangannya bergerak memegangi sisi wajah Taeyong dengan gigi gemeletuk, siap menghancurkan bahkan menghabisi siapapun yang berani mengusiknya. Jaehyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

 _Dia memang tahu mate-nya terluka parah, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan separah ini!_

Luka dan memar di tubuhnya seperti bukan hanya didapat dari sekedar jatuh. Berkali lipat lebih buruk dan mengerikan. Tulang-tulangnya terlihat menonjol dan pergelangan tangan kanannya menekuk ganjil. Di sekitar dua luka menganga bekas tembakan itu, kulitnya membusuk, mengeluarkan darah berbau pekat.

"Alpha." Taeil berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari Taeyong yang terluka, "Tolong tenanglah. Mate-mu, dia akan merasa sedikit lebih baik jika kau tenang."

Mata Jaehyun yang liar menatap Taeil.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jaehyun mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya berulang, untuk menenangkan diri. Memberikan satu anggukan pada sang healer sebelum kembali melihat ke arah Taeyong.

"Alpha, apa yang terjadi padanya?" Kun bertanya, mencoba mendapatkan informasi untuk rasa penasarannya.

"Dia," Jaehyun berdehem, "Dia jatuh dari truk. Tapi aku tidak merasakan lukanya separah ini sebelumnya."

"Kapan itu terjadi, Alpha?" tanya Taeil, sementara dia terus memeriksa kondisi Taeyong.

"Satu atau dua jam yang lalu," jawab Jaehyun.

Kun menatap Taeil, "Hyung, bukankah seharusnya jatuh dari truk tidak akan menyebabkan luka separah ini? Setidaknya tidak untuk manusia serigala. Beberapa lukanya harusnya sudah sembuh sekarang."

Taeil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan lupakan dua peluru perak itu, Kun. Benda itu mempengaruhi regenerasi tubuh werewolf. Bahkan untuk beberapa kasus, menghentikannya secara total. Peluru perak di dalam tubuh menghalangi perubahan wujud seorang werewolf ke dalam bentuk serigalanya-yang memungkinkan dia bisa sembuh lebih cepat."

"Aku tahu, hyung. Tapi peluru perak seharusnya hanya menghentikan proses penyembuhan, bukan menyebabkan lukanya semakin parah seperti ini," kata Kun.

Taeil tidak berkata apa-apa lagi memilih melihat luka bekas tembakan peluru di bahu dan pahanya Taeyong dengan tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan karet sementara Kun bekerja dengan melihat pergelangan tangan yang patah.

"Kita bisa diskusikan itu nanti," kata Taeil pada asisten healernya, "Kita harus mengeluarkan peluru ini sekarang, sebelum menyebabkan kerusakan lain yang lebih parah."

Kun terlihat kebingungan. Ini adalah kasus besar pertamanya semenjak menjadi healer dan berada di bawah bimbingan Taeil. "Apa- yang harus aku-"

"Ikat dan tahan tubuhnya tetap di tempat. Jangan biarkan dia bergerak."

"Apa?"

Jaehyun yang sudah kesal karena mereka terlalu sibuk membicarakan luka-luka mate-nya dibanding melakukan sesuatu, kembali marah melihat Taeyong ditahan kuat di tempat tidur dan hendak mengikatnya di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

 _Siapa dia berani memperlakukan mate-nya dengan kasar seperti itu?!_

Kun tersentak dan berhenti dengan kegiatannya karena terkejut.

Taeil yang melihat itu menghela napas. "Alpha, kita harus melakukan ini sekarang juga. Untuk mengeluarkan peluru itu, dia akan kesakitan dan berontak-karena itu kami harus mengikatnya agar kami bisa melakukan ini secepat mungkin tanpa menyakitinya," kata Taeil pada Jaehyun. Dia berbalik dan mengambil alat-alat medis yang diperlukan untuk operasi mendadak ini, lalu merendamnya dalam alkohol.

Jaehyun diam dan itu artinya alphanya itu sudah mengerti. Taeil kembali menyuruh Kun melanjutkan tugasnya.

Kun, sebisa mungkin mencoba menaruh lengan Taeyong di sisi tubuhnya sebelum kembali mengikatnya erat di tempat tidur, membuat tangisan kesakitan si omega semakin keras karena tekanan di beberapa luka juga pergelangan tangan kanannya yang patah.

Dia tidak tega, tapi harus tetap melakukannya. Luka-luka lain bisa diurus dan bahkan sembuh dengan sendirinya saat mereka selesai mengeluarkan peluru perak di tubuhnya.

"Hyung, tidak bisakah kita memberinya obat bius sebelum melakukan ini?" tanya Kun khawatir. Ini pasti akan menyakitkan.

Taeil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah terlambat untuk melakukan itu. Butuh waktu yang lama untukku menentukan dosis yang tepat. Jika kita mengulur waktu dan membuat kesalahan, itu akan lebih membahayakannya untuknya."

Jaehyun menggeram, memelototi mereka dan memandang Taeyong-nya khawatir.

"Kalau begitu berhenti bicara dan cepat lakukan sesuatu!" Bentaknya.

Taeil mengangguk. Menghela napas dan menenangkan dirinya saat memasukkan ujung pinset besar itu ke luka di bahu Taeyong. Dengan memanfaatkan penglihatan tajamnya sebagai seorang manusia serigala, dia menggerakkan benda di tangannya menuju peluru perak di dalam sana, yang rupanya jauh lebih dalam dari perkiraannya.

Saat ujung dingin menyentuh lukanya, Taeyong seketika menjerit lebih keras, kesakitan. Meski tubuhnya terikat di tempat tidur, dia mulai meronta-ronta melawan cengkraman Kun yang ikut menahan bahunya.

Jantung Jaehyun berdenyut menyakitkan bersama dengan cepatnya detak jantung Taeyong. Mate-nya terlihat sangat tersiksa, menangis dengan napas berantakan, meronta, menjerit. Sisi serigala Jaehyun menggeram keras meminta Jaehyun menghentikan semua itu. Tapi Jaehyun memaku di tempat, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dan mengabaikan kerisauan si serigala di kepalanya.

Kepalan tangan Jaehyun bergetar saat genggamannya semakin erat, cakar yang mulai muncul menusuk telapak tangannya, membuat darah menetes perlahan melewati jari-jarinya yang terkepal kuat.

"Hyung!" kata Kun panik pada pembimbingnya itu saat jeritan Taeyong semakin keras, begitu juga gerakan tubuhnya yang tak terkendali.

Taeil tetap berfokus pada pekerjaannya. "Aku sudah mendapatkan peluru itu dan akan menariknya keluar sekarang."

Ketika Taeil mulai menarik pinsetnya keluar, jeritan kesakitan Taeyong yang sudah keras berubah semakin memekakkan, membuat Jaehyun dan Kun tersentak.

Jaehyun menggeram dalam-dalam, gigi taringnya memanjang saat Taeil kembali menarik benda di tangannya itu, membuat Taeyong menjerit semakin menjadi.

"Berhenti."

"Aku hampir mengeluarkannya, Alpha," kata Taeil sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

Kepala Taeyong bergerak-gerak ke kanan ke kiri saat dia menjerit, air mata mengalir dari matanya membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin kacau.

"Hentikan!"

"Sedikit lagi," kata Taeil terus melanjutkan.

Lonjakan Taeyong meningkat, membuat tubuhnya mengejang hebat. Darah mengalir deras dari luka yang terbuka, wajahnya berubah merah, dan Kun memerlukan tenaga lebih untuk menahannya tetap diam karena tempat tidur mulai bergerak.

"AKU BILANG CUKUP!" Jaehyun menyalak, mata hitam tajamnya memancarkan kemarahan luar biasa.

Kun menatap alphanya ketakutan, "Alpha, ini hampir-"

" **BERHENTI MENYAKITINYA!"**

Itu membuat Taeil berhenti, meski tak mengelurkan pinsetnya yang masih ada di tempatnya. Teriakan Taeyong berkurang meski sang omega masih menangis dan menggumamkan sakit berulang kali.

Taeil menatap Jaehyun, menunjukkan kejengkelannya meski secara tersembunyi.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan peluru itu terus ada di dalam sana, Alpha. Mate-mu harus menahannya. Kau harus menahannya. Aku hanya perlu menarik ini sedikit lagi dan kita bisa beralih pada peluru satunya dan mengakhiri ini lebih cepat."

Jaehyun menatapnya penuh peringatan. Di kepalanya saat ini, hanya dipenuhi oleh teriakan minta tolong dan kesakitan mate-nya. Juga lolongan serigalanya yang menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu. Jaehyun tidak bisa mengabaikan itu!

"Aku akan melanjutkan ini bagaimanapun juga, Alpha."

"Apa?" Suara Jaehyun menggeram, mengancam, membuat Kun menelan ludahnya. Takut sekaligus takjub dengan keberanian _healer_ pembimbingnya itu yang bisa setenang ini di bawah tekanan sang Alpha.

"Aku berjanji dia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Kau bisa membunuhku jika sesuatu terjadi padanya nanti, Alpha."

"Taeil-hyung..." bisik Kun cemas.

Jaehyun dan serigalanya sama-sama benci kepercayaan diri dari _healer_ terbaiknya itu saat dia berkata Taeyong akan baik-baik saja. Juga bagaimana dia dengan telah begitu lancangnya tak mematuhi perkataannya seakan-akan Jaehyun sama sekali tak punya hak untuk memutuskan sesuatu sekarang.

Demi Tuhan, dia hanya tidak ingin mate-nya kesakitan seperti itu! Dia tidak sanggup melihatnya!

Taeyong, mate-nya... kini hampir tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Hanya rasa sakit itulah satu-satu alasan yang membuatnya tetap bertahan dan tidak kehilangan kesadarannya sekarang. Jaehyun bisa merasakan semua itu melalui ikatan mereka dan itu sangat menyiksanya dan serigalanya yang memberontak gila!

" _Taeyong_ ," bisiknya lembut memanggil dalam pikirannya, " _Apa kau ingin mereka melanjutkan ini?"_

Tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaannya itu. Satu-satunya yang Jaehyun peroleh darinya adalah kalimat yang sama.

" _Sakit... sakit... sakit sekali..."_

Hatinya mencelos saat bagaimana kata itu terus berulang, bergema di kepalanya bersamaan dengan dia yang melihat keadaan mate-nya sekarang.

Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya. Apa dia harus melihat ini lebih lama? Sampai kapan dia bisa tahan dengan siksaan seperti ini?

Tidak, jawabannya tidak. Dia lebih memilih seseorang menyakitinya bahkan membunuhnya dibandingkan harus melihat mate-nya terus kesakitan seperti itu.

Jaehyun menoleh ke arah Taeil dan Kun. Ini demi kebaikan mate-nya, pikirnya dalam hati mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan," bisiknya tegas. "Kau tahu apa konsekuensinya."

Kun mengeluarkan napas lega perlahan, tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menahan napasnya seperti itu. Taeil mengangguk paham, kembali berfokus pada pekerjaannya setelah mendapat izin.

Dia membenarkan pegangannya di pinset besar itu dengan perlahan, menghindari Taeyong menjerit keras lagi, tapi percuma saja. Omega itu tetap menunjukkan gelagat yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kun... ambilkan perban dan wadah kecil."

Kun mengangguk dan menggunakan kecepatan serigalanya untuk berlari keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali. Jaehyun bisa melihat dari sudut matanya saat pintu terbuka; beberapa serigala mengintip ingin tahu keadaan di dalam sini karena mendengar teriakan dan tangisan keras dari Taeyong, yang rupanya terdengar hingga ke luar.

 _"INI BUKAN PERTUNJUKAN UNTUK KALIAN TONTON! KALIAN SEMUA YANG TIDAK DIIZINKAN OLEHKU HARUS PERGI SEKARANG!"_

Jaehyun mengeluarkan perintah tegas di pikirannya dan mereka semua cepat-cepat pergi mentaati perintahnya.

Kun mengatur barang-barang yang diminta tadi di meja, di sebelah nampan yang disiapkan Taeil tadi. Mengganti sarung tangan karetnya dengan yang baru.

Rahang Jaehyun mengeras saat dia mengalihkan pandangan dari apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Teriakan dan jeritanTaeyong, juga rontaannya sekali lagi dimulai saat Taeil mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menarik pinset tadi untuk mengeluarkan peluru perak yang terjebak di jaringan tubuhnya.

"Alpha," Kun menatapnya, tangannya yang menahan Taeyong bergetar hebat karena Taeyong tidak mau diam, "Tolong, tolong tenangkan pikirannya. Jika mate-mu terus seperti ini, dia hanya akan membuat lukanya semakin memburuk."

Jaehyun tahu itu benar, tapi serigalanya sekali lagi berperang dengannya di dalam sana. Dia ingin membunuh Taeil dan Kun karena telah menyakiti mate-nya sekarang.

 _"Tidak,"_ jawab Jaehyun membalas serigalanya, " _Mereka sedang mencoba menolongnya. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang."_

Serigala itu menggeram di pikirannya tidak setuju.

 _ **Kita bisa membunuh para penghianat itu! Mereka menyakiti mate kita hingga seperti ini! Bunuh mereka sekarang dan kita yang akan melindunginya!**_

 _"Diam, wolf!"_ Jaehyun balik menggeram pada serigalnya, _"Mereka healer! Mereka melakukan tugas mereka! Tahan dirimu dan jangan buat aku semakin kalut! Membunuh mereka tidak akan membantu apapun, justru membuat semuanya semakin buruk! Kau bilang kita akan bisa melindungi mate kita? Bagaimana kita bisa melakukannya jika dia sudah mati lebih dulu?!"_

Pikiran dan bayangan asing yang bukan miliknya muncul di benak Jaehyun dan serigalanya. Ini milik Taeyong, milik mate mereka. Ketakutan akan sesuatu yang tak diharapkan, yang begitu menyakiti mereka.

Taeyong membayangkan dirinya akan mati! Dan semuanya semakin buruk saat Jaehyun juga mulai membayangkan dirinya memeluk Taeyong sambil menangis saat mate-nya pergi selamanya―

Pikiran itu memberi kendali penuh pada logika Jaehyun untuk kembali bekerja.

 _Tidak, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!_

Jaehyun menggeram pada dirinya sendiri saat dia memusatkan perhatian pada pikirannya dan _ikatan_ -nya dengan Taeyong sekali lagi.

" _Taeyong, aku tahu, aku mengerti kau kesakitan. Tapi kau harus berhenti melawan karena itu akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Tenangkan dirimu. Aku di sini. Aku di sini..."_

Jaehyun mendekati tempat tidur, setelah sedari tadi tak berani mendekat.

 _"Taeyong, Taeyong, lihat aku."_

Dia tidak menurut. Penolakan dan rontaannya semakin menjadi bersama dengan tangisannya. Pikirannya yang dipenuhi rasa sakit masih sama saat Jaehyun mencoba memasuki pikirannya.

 _"Taeyong, lihat aku!"_ Jaehyun berkata lagi, dengan nada memerintah kali ini.

Perlahan, dengan kesakitan, Taeyong berhenti meski masih dengan air mata di wajahnya. Dia menatap Jaehyun, tubuhnya menegang, bergetar karena sakit, sakit, dan sakit. Matanya memerah dengan napas tak beraturan.

" _Taeyong."_ Jaehyun memanggilnya lagi melalui _ikatan_ mereka, " _Lihat aku. Hanya padaku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu memusatkan perhatianmu padaku. Hanya padaku. Lihat? Aku di sini. Aku ada di sini..."_

Bibir Taeyong bergetar hebat saat air mata jatuh lagi dari matanya, namun jeritannya tidak sekeras sebelumnya.

 _"Ini... sangat sakit... Jaehyun... hentikan mereka... sakit... sakit sekali..."_

 _"Mereka harus melakukan ini, Taeyong. Bertahan sebentar lagi. Inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkanmu. Untuk membuatmu tak merasakan sakit lagi."_

Jaehyun berusaha meyakinkan Taeyong―juga dirinya sendiri―terus menerus, agar dia tetap tenang.

Pikiran Taeyong sekali lagi memudar dalam kegelapan, menukarnya dengan jeritan yang membuat Jaehyun tersentak. Apa―

"Selesai," kata Taeil saat dia dengan cepat menaruh peluru perak yang berhasil dia ambil itu ke dalam wadah kecil di meja.

Jaehyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taeyong dan mendesah lega. Pulih dari keterkejutannya sesaat tadi. Luka di dekat lubang bekas tembakan di bahu kirinya sudah berhenti berdarah dan mulai sembuh dengan sendirinya. Jaehyun bisa melihat bahwa sel-sel mati di sekitar itu mulai beregenerasi, meski perlahan, tapi pasti.

"Jangan khawatir, Alpha, dia akan sembuh," kata Kun pada Jaehyun, tersenyum.

Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Alpha... kurasa kau harus melihat ini," Taeil memandangi wadah kecil tempat dia menaruh peluru tadi.

Jaehyun memastikan sekali lagi keadaan luka matenya yang perlahan sembuh sebelum cepat-cepat mendekati Taeil, melihat apa yang mau _healer_ -nya itu tunjukkan.

Peluru perak itu... tidak seperti peluru perak biasa yang pernah dia lihat, juga mempunyai ukiran membentuk scorpio di permukaan mengkilatnya yang bercahaya.

"Apa itu?" Bisik Jaehyun bingung sambil menggeram.

Taeil menggelengkan kepalanya, ekspresi wajahnya yang serius tidak berubah, "Aku belum tahu, Alpha."

"Hyung!"

Teriakan dari Kun dan jeritan Taeyong membuat mereka berbalik cepat padanya, dan Jaehyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah dengan ceroboh meninggalkan mate-nya begitu saja.

 _Masih ada satu peluru lagi di kakinya!_

Taeil berlari mendekat, mengambil alat serupa yang dia gunakan tadi yang masih dalam kondisi baru dan segera mensterilkannya, lalu kembali ke tempatnya. Jaehyun berlari ke sisi lain Taeyong, menahan kaki matenya itu yang mulai menendang-nendang liar secepat yang dia bisa untuk membantu Kun.

"Yang ini seharusnya lebih mudah dan tak semenyakitkan tadi, Alpha. Tapi dia harus di tahan." Taeil menatap alphanya meminta izin.

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan." Kali ini, Jaehyun berbicara tanpa ragu, dan sisi serigalanya juga memberi persetujuan dan kerja sama penuh. Dia mencengkram kaki Taeyong erat, tak membiarkannya bergerak, lalu menatap Taeyong tepat di matanya.

 _"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Taeyong. Bernapas, dan lihat aku."_

Saat Taeil mulai bekerja, Taeyong kembali menjeritkan teriakan serak dari pita suaranya membuat Jaehyun merasakan denyutan menyakitkan itu lagi. Tapi kali ini sang alpha bisa menahannya.

" _Taeyong_ ," Jaehyun mencoba menenangkannya―dan dirinya sendiri―sekali lagi. _"Lihat aku. Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa, ini hanya sebentar. Bertahanlah. Semua akan selesai dengan cepat."_

Taeyong mengeluarkan jeritan yang sedikit berbeda, langsung menembus pikiran Jaehyun, membuatnya menatap tajam pada sang _healer_ sambil menggeram rendah penuh ancaman, "Hati-hati!"

"Maaf," gumam Taeil, tangannya sedikit bergetar dan kesusahan saat mencoba mengambil peluru perak ini―yang tertanam dalam dan diapit oleh otot-otot syaraf. Taeil melirik sekilas sebagai tanda permintaan maaf pada Jaehyun sebelum kembali bekerja.

Jaehyun ingin merobek tenggorokan Taeil sekarang juga, melukainya, atau bahkan membunuhnya. Gemuruh kemarahan di dadanya meluap tapi dia harus menahan diri sekarang, demi Taeyong.

" _Jangan melawan, Taeyong. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu lebih buruk lagi. Ini sudah hampir selesai. Hanya sebentar lagi. Aku janji―"_

Taeyong mulai meronta-ronta melawan cengkraman Jaehyun yang mengejutkannya, rupanya terlalu kuat dan bisa meremukkan tulang-tulang kaki si omega jika Kun tidak mengingatkannya.

 _ **Apa yang aku lakukan?!**_  
 _ **Aku justru menyakiti mate-ku sendiri?**_!

Taeil menghela napas lega kemudian, "Aku mendapatkannya dan akan mengeluarkannya sekarang," beritahunya. Dengan itu, Taeil menarik pinset besar beserta peluru perak itu perlahan dan hati-hati.

Mata Taeyong tertutup dalam rasa sakit.

 _"Tidak, Taeyong, lihat aku, aku di sini. Kau tidak boleh kehilangan kesadaran sekarang,"_ tuntut Jaehyun, meminta perhatian mate-nya.

Taeyong sekali lagi menatapnya sayu, menunjukkan bahwa dia telah menyerah melawan semua rasa sakitnya saat dia terdiam.

Matanya yang memberat menatap Jaehyun dalam, tapi kosong dan seolah-olah tak mencari apa pun di sana. Bibirnya bergetar karena teriakan Jaehyun di kepalanya yang mulai tidak terdengar meski kini dia menatap langsung mata sang alpha.

 _Lelah._  
 _Lelah sekali..._

"Sedikit lagi..."

Kaki Taeyong bergetar karena sakit, tapi tidak bergerak liar seperti sebelumnya.

"Cepat, Taeil!" kata Jaehyun padanya, panik, merasakan pikiran Taeyong yang mulai terlepas darinya dan perlahan mulai menghitam lagi.

Perutnya bergejolak aneh dan serigalanya menggeram saat Taeyong mulai mengeluarkan darah lagi dari mulutnya. Matanya perlahan menutup.

 _"Apa... aku akan... mati?"_

 _"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Kau akan baik-baik saja!"_ balas Jaehyun berupa bentakkan tak terima, merasa lebih frustasi dengan pemikiran tak masuk akal sang mate.

"Taeil," bisik Jaehyun rendah, penuh ancaman meski tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan dari mate-nya yang sudah hampir hilang kesadaran. Dia akan benar-benar membunuh _healer_ terbaiknya itu jika Taeyong kenapa-kenapa.

Taeil memberikan satu tarikan terakhir, hati-hati dan berhasil mengeluarkan peluru itu dan menaruhnya di wadah yang sama. "Selesai."

 _Sudah berakhir._

Taeyong terkesiap pelan.

Jaehyun menghela napas lega. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya, mengelus kepala mate-nya dengan sayang dan mengecup pelipisnya. Berbisik dengan suaranya kali ini.

"Sudah berakhir. Istirahatlah, Taeyong."

Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Taeyong rileks. Lukanya berhenti berdarah. Matanya perlahan menutup.

* * *

Jaehyun berdiri di samping matenya yang sedang tidur di tempat tidur mereka dengan tenang, menatap dan memperhatikannya penuh.

 _Syukurlah, sepertinya dia tidak mengalami mimpi buruk lagi._

Luka-luka di tubuh Taeyong memang mulai sembuh, tapi sepertinya akan butuh waktu lebih lama dibandingkan anggota packnya di Silverblack lain jika mengalami luka yang sama.

Jaehyun enggan mengakui ini, mengakui jika Seulgi benar. Mate-nya tidak lebih kuat dari omega perempuan yang ada di packnya. Mungkin selama ini yang membuatnya tetap hidup, meski hanya sendirian selama tiga tahun adalah karena tekad dan kekeraskepalaannya yang sudah sangat Jaehyun tahu, dan... sedikit _keberuntungan_?

 _ **Dan sekarang ada kita.**_

Jaehyun mengangguk mengiyakan serigalanya. Dia berjanji akan membuat daya tahan tubuh omeganya ini menjadi lebih kuat setelah dia sembuh dengan melatihnya. Bukan hanya untuk melawan Seulgi demi perebutan posisi itu, tapi juga untuk jaga-jaga jika hal seperti ini terjadi lagi nanti.

Sebenarnya Jaehyun ingin menjilati luka-luka mate-nya itu, tapi setelah dia pikir akan lebih baik jika dia menunggu Taeyong sembuh sendiri, agar dia punya waktu lebih banyak untuk istirahat dan memulihkan tenaganya juga. Jaehyun akan menunggu dan berada di sampingnya jika mate-nya itu memerlukan sesuatu.

Pikirannya mulai kembali mengulangi serentetan kejadian yang terjadi barusan.

Jaehyun sudah menyuruh Taeil menyelidiki tentang peluru perak itu dan memberikannya laporan secepatnya. Sementara Kun, healer baru itu terlihat syok jadi Jaehyun menyuruhnya untuk istirahat setelah dia selesai memerban luka-luka Taeyong. Kondisi pergelangan tangan mate-nya itu juga cukup parah dan menurutnya akan lebih baik jika itu dipakaikan gips.

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong sekali lagi. Meski tidak mau pergi, dia harus menyelediki sesuatu yang terus mengganggunya ini, agar bisa tenang sepenuhnya.

 _"Hansol,"_ panggilnya melalui pikiran pada beta-nya yang berjaga tepat di luar pintu, saat dia melewatinya. _"Awasi tempat ini dan jaga dia. Beritahu aku jika dia sudah bangun."_

 _"Baik, Alpha,"_ Hansol menjawab patuh.

Jaehyun pergi.

Kali ini, Taeyong akan dijaga, meski dia sendiri ragu jika mate-nya itu akan kabur lagi. Kondisinya tidak memungkinkan dan bahkan jika dia bersikeras, Jaehyun akan bisa dengan mudah menangkapnya kali ini.

Saat berjalan menuju lantai bawah, ke tempat kerjanya, Jaehyun seakan bisa merasakan sebuah tarikan dari _ikatan_ tak kasat mata yang dia punya dengan Taeyong. Ini seperti tali, yang bisa meregang layaknya karet. Tak terlihat dan tak bisa dihancurkan. Jaehyun bisa merasakan _penghubung_ itu, maka Taeyong juga pasti bisa merasakan hal yang sama.

Saat dia menuruni tangga, Jaehyun menggeram tidak senang. Ini mengingatkannya pada apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya hingga mengarah pada kejadian-kejadian tadi, yang harusnya tidak terjadi.

Seharusnya dia bersama mate-nya sepanjang waktu. Seharusnya dia tidak usah pergi keluar ruangan, bahkan tempat tidur karena permintaan Seulgi dan tugas Alphanya yang bisa dia tunda.

Pikiran itu membuatnya ingin menggeram lebih keras lagi.

Ini adalah hari pertama mereka untuk membangun hubungan sebagai mate, menguatkan ikatan dan saling mengenal. Tapi semuanya berakhir... _seperti ini._

Mate-nya justru _lari_ darinya.

Jika saja Taeyong tidak terluka, Jaehyun dan serigalanya pasti akan menghukumnya entah bagaimana. Tapi sekali lagi, keadaan sekarang sama sekali tak memungkinkan hal itu. Semua ini gara-gara sosok makhluk misterius yang sudah menyakiti Taeyong sampai seperti itu.

Ini membawa Jaehyun kembali pada pertanyaan yang terus mengganggunya.

 _Siapa dia?_  
 _Apa_ yang dia mau?

 _"Johnny, Seulgi, ke ruang kerjaku tiga jam lagi. Dan selama itu jangan biarkan siapapun menggangguku."_ Perintahnya pada dua sosok itu saat mereka berpapasan di tengah lorong. Seulgi akan bertanya tapi Jaehyun tak memberinya kesempatan dengan langsung masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

 _Kenapa dia membantai pack Moonstone dan mencoba membunuh mate-nya? Makhluk apa sebenarnya dia?_

Jaehyun membutuhkan jawaban.

Mungkin buku-buku di ruangan ini akan bisa membantunya.

* * *

"Ya, Alpha?" Seulgi melangkah masuk diikuti Johnny yang membukakan pintu untuk kakak perempuannya itu. Ini sudah tepat tiga jam berlalu seperti keinginan alpha mereka.

Jaehyun menatap keduanya dari tempat duduknya, tangannya terlipat di depan mulutnya. Dia mengenakan kacamata bacanya dan terlihat sangat serius sekarang.

"Duduklah," katanya dengan tenang, dan tanpa pertanyaan apapun mereka melakukannya. Dia terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali angkat bicara. "Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi aku _perlu_ tahu. Apa yang ingin kalian katakan padaku tentang masa lalu Taeyong?"

Keduanya berjalan ke kursi masing-masing di depan Jaehyun lalu duduk. Seulgi menatap Johnny sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Jaehyun.

"Ini tentang packnya, Alpha," kata Seulgi.

Jaehyun memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Dia adalah anggota terakhir yang selamat dari Moonstone, pack yang sudah dibantai bertahun lalu, kan?"

"Ya, Alpha," Johnny angkat bicara, "Saat dia pertama kali datang kesini, kami sudah menanyainya beberapa hal. Salah satunya tentang packnya sebelumnya, juga alasannya memilih menjadi _loner wolf_ selama bertahun-tahun. Dia pernah tergabung dengan dua pack lain―Black Orlov dan Dark Hunters."

Geraman yang hampir tak terkendali dan penuh ancaman juga ketidaksenangan terlepas dari bibir Jaehyun saat dia mendengar kedua nama pack itu. Itu membuat Seulgi menelan ludahnya gugup sementara Johnny mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Kami sebelumnya berpikir jika bukan ide bagus membiarkannya berada di sini, tapi kami ingin menunggu kedatanganmu dulu untuk memutuskan itu dan memintanya tinggal."

Tidak heran kenapa mereka tidak suka dengan keberadaan Taeyong, terlebih saat tahu omega itu adalah mate-nya. Seulgi bersikukuh bertanya pada Jaehyun kenapa dia begitu _yakin_ jika omega laki-laki itu adalah takdirnya. Selain karena sangat jarang kasus seorang alpha yang memiliki mate seorang omega laki-laki―karena populasi omega laki-laki sendiri hanya sedikit, rupanya alasan lain adalah karena ini.

Kedua pack yang saling bertentangan itu meningalkan kesan buruk bukan hanya pada packnya―Silverblack, tapi semua pack serigala lain. Mereka kasar, kejam, tak beradab bahkan pada anggota pack yang seharusnya menjadi keluarga mereka.

Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa Taeyong memilih menjadi loner wolf. Dia pasti trauma untuk bergabung dengan pack lain dan mencoba lari darinya.

 _Apa mereka menyentuhnya? Menyakitinya?_

Memikirkan apa yang mungkin bajingan-bajingan itu lakukan pada mate-nya membuat kemarahan Jaehyun sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Kabur dari salah satu pack itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin! Karena meski bertentangan pada banyak hal, mereka mempunyai satu prinsip yang hampir sama. Bagi mereka, anggota yang meninggalkan pack adalah pengkhianat, dan pengkhianat harus mati.

Tapi Taeyong… dia bukan hanya bisa kabur dari salah satunya, tapi dari keduanya! Dan masih hidup sampai sekarang. Mengingat dia yang seorang omega, itu bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah keajaiban.

"Apa kalian bertanya berapa lama dia menjadi anggota kedua pack itu? Atau bagaimana bisa dia kabur?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan nada rendah.

Seulgi menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Keheningan kembali mengisi ruangan itu, hanya suara detak jam di dinding yang terdengar.

Jaehyun berdiri setelah waktu yang terasa seperti berjam-jam lamanya. "Apa kalian tahu sesuatu tentang Moonstone dan kejadian pembantaian di pack itu?"

Jaehyun sudah memikirkan ini sejak tadi, tapi semua ini pasti kembali dan berkaitan dengan masa lalu Taeyong. Yang sialnya, tidak dia tahu. Belum.

"Tidak, Alpha. Selain fakta mengenai keunikan mata anggota asli Moonstone yang terkenal," jawab Seulgi. "Mereka kelompok konservatif. Kawasan pack mereka jauh di hutan, terpencil dari pack lain. Anggota mereka tidak banyak, membuat pack mereka tidak dianggap kuat dan cocok dijadikan aliansi. Meski begitu mereka hidup damai. Sayang sekali pack itu dilenyapkan bertahun lalu. Rumor mengatakan ada satu anggota terakhir yang menghilang dan sedang dicari."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi oleh _siapa_?" Tanya Jaehyun, mendesak dan terkesan tak sabar juga frustasi.

Dia berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari keduanya atas pertanyaan itu. Meski Jaehyun sendiri tahu harapannya sia-sia. Dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, baik dari Johnny maupun Seulgi karena mereka sama-sama tidak tahu.

Mereka terdiam lagi, tapi suara tenang Johnny terdengar, "Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Taeyong saat dia lari dari sini hingga terluka seperti itu, Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun menatap lampu gantung di langit-langit. Dia menghela napasnya dan cukup terkagum dengan ketajaman insting Johnny dan tebakannya itu. Ya, bagaimanapun dia seorang Alpha sama sepertinya.

"Taeyong diserang oleh seorang pria yang membunuh pack aslinya." Seulgi menahan napasnya terkejut mendengar itu, tapi Jaehyun melanjutkan, "Dia sudah mencarinya sejak lama tapi tidak langsung membunuhnya saat itu dan memilih menyiksanya dulu, menanyakan sesuatu yang tak mate-ku tahu. Yang jelas, dia mencari _sesuatu_."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Seulgi bingung, "Bagaimana mungkin satu orang bisa membunuh seluruh anggota pack serigala? Apa dia seorang Hunter?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, noona," Johnny angkat bicara, "Para hunter sudah lama hilang bersamaan dengan eksistensi kita yang semakin tersembunyi dari manusia. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih berhenti dan hidup tenang setelah perjanjian dengan manusia serigala seusai perang besar. Selama kita tak membuat masalah, mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku yakin anggota Moonstone tidak mungkin melakukan itu, mereka hidup dengan damai selama ini. Dan meski sosok itu benar seorang Hunter, dia tak akan bisa melakukannya seorang diri."

"Makhluk itu tidak beraroma seperti manusia," kata Jaehyun kepada mereka, mata Johnny dan Seulgi seketika menatap tak percaya, "Bukan juga manusia serigala atau jenis makhluk lain yang pernah aku tahu. Tapi aku menemukan sesuatu dari peluru perak yang dia tinggalkan, sebuah simbol tidak asing yang pernah aku lihat di suatu tempat meski aku tak yakin. Aku sudah menyuruh Taeil menyelidikinya, sementara aku mencari informasi dari buku-buku di sini."

Johnny meneguknya ludahnya gugup. "Lambang seperti apa maksudmu, Jaehyun?"

"...Scorpio?" bisik Jaehyun. "Kalian pernah mendengar tentang _pohon kehidupan_? _Exosm_?"

"Apa?" Seulgi terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Noona," Johnny mengingatkan, menyipitkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Alpha, tapi itu tidak mungkin," Seulgi memandang bolak-balik antara Jaehyun dan Alphanya, "Cerita itu hanya mitos, tidak mungkin ada!"

"Kita tidak pernah tahu kebenarannya," kata Johnny kepada kakak perempuannya sebelum menatap Jaehyun, "Cerita tentang _pohon kehidupan_ dan Exosm itu memang sudah terkenal lebih dari berabad-abad lalu."

"Aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin jika ini ada kaitannya dengan itu. Tapi lambang itu menunjuk ke sana." Jaehyun duduk kembali di kursi dan bersandar di sana. "Pertanyaanku masih tetap sama, kenapa dia membantai pack Moonstone dan mencoba membunuh mate-ku? Apa yang dia cari?"

"Kita mungkin bisa mendapatkan jawabannya jika kita bertanya langsung pada Taeyong sendiri, Jaehyun," kata Johnny mencoba memberikan pendapatnya, "Tapi satu yang pasti; jika dia memang bagian Exosm seperti yang kita perkirakan, maka dia tidak mungkin malakukan semua itu sendiri."

Jaehyun menunduk, memikirkan kata-kata Johnny sebelum melihat ke arah pintu ruangan itu.

Taeyong sudah bangun dan sedang menuju ke sini.

* * *

Taeyong meringis kesakitan saat dia berbalik di tempat tidur. Baru sadar jika dirinya tak mengenakan apapun sekarang selain selimut putih tebal.

Aroma ini… Taeyong mengenalnya. Sekitarnya begitu penuh dengan aroma memabukkan yang membuatnya pusing, sekaligus anehnya, nyaman. Tentu saja, dia ada di kamar pribadi Jaehyun, terbangun di tempat tidurnya sekali lagi. Pasti Alpha itu yang membawanya ke sini.

Perlahan, Taeyong mencoba bangkit, tapi meringis saat dia menggunakan lengan kanannya, juga merasakan bahu kirinya yang seperti tersengat saat bergerak meski hanya sedikit. Dia mencoba lagi dengan lebih hati-hati, bertumpu sepenuhnya pada punggungnya dan menahan nyeri hingga bisa duduk. Taeyong menunduk memandangi pergelangan tangan kanannya yang tergolek dan terbalut gips sekarang.

Dia bisa melihat bahwa luka-lukanya perlahan sembuh dengan munculnya jaringan-jaringan kulit baru. Taeyong memeriksa bahunya perlahan, takut dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba terasa. Itu masih sakit tapi dia bisa merasakan lukanya itu juga mulai menutup di balik perban. Luka di paha kanannya pun sama, diperban rapi tanpa noda darah sedikitpun.

Dia sudah lebih baik sekarang, karena rasanya tidak semenyakitkan dan seburuk sebelumnya.

 _Berapa lama aku tidur?_

Taeyong melihat ke pintu kaca geser yang mengarah pada balkon dari tempatnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Pagi tadi, dengan begitu cerobohnya dia melompat dari sana. Seandainya saja dia tidak mencoba melarikan diri, semua ini tidak akan terjadi, pikirnya menyesal.

Taeyong tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata dari sosok pria asing itu, yang menghantuinya sampai sekarang.

 _Dia_... dia yang telah membantai habis packnya karena mereka menolak memberikannya apa yang dia inginkan.

 _Apa itu?_

 _Apa yang begitu dijaga oleh seluruh anggota packnya dari sosok itu hingga mereka rela mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka?_

 _Seberapa pentingkah itu?_

Taeyong juga tiba-tiba teringat kembali akan mimpi buruknya. Bagaimana dia melihat sosok itu membunuh tiap orang di packnya.

Joohyun-noona, omega sama sepertinya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak perempuannya, Alpha, orangtuanya... lalu _dirinya_.

Ya, Taeyong bermimpi kembali diburu oleh sosok misterius itu, alasan dirinya menjerit histeris di mobil tadi, yang samar-samar bisa dia ingat. Dia seakan bisa merasakan peluru menembus kepalanya, betapa menyakitkannya saat timah panas itu menembus jaringan kulit dan memuncratkan darah dari sana. Taeyong bergidik ngeri saat mengingatnya.

 _Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!_  
 _Seperti yang Jaehyun bilang, sosok itu sudah mati!_

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, mempertimbangkan untuk bangkit atau tidak, Taeyong berdiri sambil berusaha melupakan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Menggunakan kaki kirinya yang tak terluka lebih dulu, Taeyong berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dengan menapakkan kaki di lantai sisi tempat tidur, berpegangan ke sisi tempat tidur karena pusing, sebelum menggerakkan kakinya yang lain.

Perlahan-lahan, tapi tetap saja sengatan sakit terasa di paha kirinya, membuatnya menggigit bibir keras-keras agar tak menimbulkan suara.

Taeyong berjuang melawan rasa sakit itu saat berdiri dan berjalan perlahan dan terpincang-pincang ke ruangan yang sudah seperti wardrobe milik Jaehyun.

Kali ini mengambil sebuah jubah tidur hitam dan memakainya hati-hati saat melewati pergelangan tangan tergips dan bahu untuk menutupi tubuhnya, meski tetap saja kebesaran. (Sudah dia bilang, kan? Segala yang berhubungan deng milik Jaehyun itu selalu besar?)

Taeyong sama sekali tak keberatan terus telanjang, jika saja tidak ada bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya seperti saat ini. Dia tidak mau orang-orang melihat begitu rapuh dan rusaknya dia sekarang. Anggota pack ini sudah begitu sinis dan memandangnya rendah sejak dia pertama kali datang, apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka tahu jika Taeyong memang _selemah_ pemikiran mereka hingga bisa berakhir begini?

Tidur lebih lama terdengar menyenangkan tapi dia lebih ingin menemui Jaehyun sekarang.

 _Tunggu_.

Taeyong berhenti tepat di depan pintu begitu menyadari sesuatu.

 _Apa... semua orang tahu?_  
 _Tentang dirinya yang sudah terikat dan menjadi mate dari Alpha pack ini?_  
 _Tentang… dirinya dan Jaehyun?_

Taeyong berharap pada Deity agar tak ada yang menyadarinya. Dia menelan ludah gugup saat menatap pintu ganda dari kayu mahoni kokoh di depannya, lalu beralih ke sekitar ruangan besar dan penuh perabotan mewah itu.

 _Ini bukan tempat untuknya!_  
 _Bagi omega rendahan macam dirinya!_  
 _Kenapa Jaehyun selalu membawanya ke sini?!_

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya dan meraih gagang pintu di sebelah kiri.

Tidak, tidak sekarang.

Dia akan pergi dari tempat ini segera dan kembali ke tempat para omega seharusnya berada setelah selesai menemui Jaehyun dan menyelesaikan apa yang harus dia selesaikan dengan sang Alpha. Itupun, jika dia masih bisa _hidup_ setelah itu.

Dia juga berjanji akan mencuci jubah tidur hitam yang telah dengan tak sopannya dia pakai begitu saja tanpa izin pemiliknya ini dengan hati-hati sampai benar-benar bersih. Semoga Alphanya itu tidak marah.

"Mate Alpha?"

Suara tiba-tiba dan panggilan itu saat dia baru saja membuka pintu membuat tubuh Taeyong terlonjak kaget, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Rupanya itu salah satu beta di sini―Hansol. Taeyong meringis saat memaksakan kakinya yang sakit untuk melangkah keluar ruangan.

 _Jadi... mereka memang tahu?_

"Na-namaku Taeyong. Aku _hanya_ omega," katanya pada pria berambut blonde itu perlahan. Panggilan tadi membuatnya merasa sangat terbebani dan tidak nyaman.

Hansol menatapnya diam-diam, seakan menilainya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia menyeringai kecil lalu menunduk. "Baiklah, Taeyong-shi."

"T-tidak... kumohon jangan seperti itu. Cukup panggil Taeyong saja," kata Taeyong lagi gugup.

Seorang beta baru saja menunduk padanya! Taeyong pasti sedang bermimpi!

Hansol menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas permintaan itu. Meski begitu dia menyadari fakta bahwa mate Alphanya itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan semacam ini. Itu terlihat jelas dari kekeraskepalaannya untuk menyangkal siapa dirinya sekarang. Dia tidak suka melihat seorang beta, yang menurut pandangannya mempunyai status lebih tinggi darinya, memperlakukan terlalu hormat. Karena seharusnya, itu selalu sebaliknya.

"Baiklah, Taeyong," kata Hansol, mengejutkan omega itu yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk. "Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk memberitahu Alpha jika kau sudah sadar. Kau bisa masuk dan menunggunya di dalam―"

Taeyong menggeleng. "Aku…lebih ingin pergi menemuinya sekarang," katanya hati-hati. "…Jika diperbolehkan," tambahnya dengan nada yang lebih pelan.

Hansol menatapnya lama dan berpikir keras. Mate Alphanya itu tidak terlihat sedang dalam kondisi yang baik untuk berjalan-jalan, tapi tatapan memohonnya tidak bisa Hansol abaikan. "Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu. Alpha ada di ruang kerjanya."

Taeyong mengangguk. Dia mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati tangga dengan sedikit terpincang.

Hansol ingin membantunya tapi mengingat akan seberapa marah Alphanya itu jika tahu dia berani menyentuh _miliknya,_ membuat Hansol urung. Dia lebih memilih berjalan lebih dulu, mendampingi dan berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi, melihat dengan seksama dalam diam saat Taeyong berpegangan pada pegangan tangga dan turun perlahan-lahan.

Taeyong tidak bisa bohong jika dia merasa gugup karena itu.

Meskipun ini sudah hampir makan malam―dia yakin sekali karena sempat melihat jam di ruangan tadi―hampir tidak ada, _sebenarnya_ , benar-benar tidak ada orang lain di sepanjang koridor itu seperti hari sebelumnya dia di sini.

Mansion ini benar-benar sepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah debam langkah mereka, juga suara napas keduanya, yang membuat Taeyong merasa semakin tidak nyaman. _Kemana semua orang?_

Taeyong berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah pintu ruangan yang sudah pernah dia datangi itu. Ruangan baca yang rupanya sekaligus ruangan kerja sang Alpha Silverblack.

Ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu. Hansol mengetuk pintu, mendapat balasan _masuklah_ dari dalam dan kemudian membukakan pintu untuknya

Taeyong menelan ludahnya saat ia bertemu pandang dengan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu―Jaehyun, Seulgi, dan Johnny.

Hansol membiarkan Taeyong masuk meski dia berdiam di luar dan kembali menutup pintu itu. Taeyong cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai.

 _"Jangan berpaling dari kami seperti itu, Taeyong."_

Dia bisa mendengar suara bisikan Jaehyun di pikirannya, terdengar begitu tenang.

Taeyong untuk sesaat ragu akan perintah itu, tapi perlahan, sangat perlahan, dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ke arah mereka lagi. Saat matanya melihat mata hitam dan tajam milik Jaehyun, dia merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang di dalam sana. Seakan ada sesuatu di sana yang memikatnya, memaksanya untuk mendekat.

"Duduklah."

Tapi Taeyong cukup tahu diri untuk tidak melakukan itu.

Alih-alih berjalan mendekat untuk berada di sisi, di hadapan, atau justru lebih gila lagi, di pangkuan sang Alpha, Taeyong berjalan mendekat dengan ragu-ragu sebelum berbalik dan memilih duduk dengan hati-hati di kursi paling pojok ruangan, paling jauh dari mereka di sudut dinding, seperti tidak ingin _mengganggu_ atau _terlalu menarik perhatian._

Ketegangan di ruangan itu semakin terasa saat dia selesai melakukan itu.

Taeyong merasa gugup begitu dia mendongak, menatap Johnny dan Seulgi seakan bertanya; _apa aku membuat kesalahan?_ tanpa suara. Tapi mereka tidak menjawab dan berpaling pada Jaehyun, seolah ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Alpha mereka selanjutnya.

Bibir Jaehyun berkedut jengkel, tidak senang saat Taeyong meliriknya sedikit lewat sudut matanya, tapi kemudian sang Alpha itu menghela napas, lalu memejamkan matanya. Kembali bersandar di kursinya, membuat intensitas ketegangan di ruangan itu sedikit berkurang.

Taeyong menghembuskan napas dengan lega. Tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menahan napasnya seperti itu.

Tapi kesunyian di ruangan itu terus berlanjut setelahnya.

Taeyong mulai memainkan gipsnya dengan tangan kirinya canggung. Dia menggigit-gigit kecil bibir, sementara sepasang matanya menatap apapun yang ada di lantai yang sekiranya menarik untuk pengalih pehatian.

 _Dia benci saat mereka melakukan ini!_

Apa yang mereka bicarakan dalam diam lewat pikiran mereka? Hingga tak melibatkannya? Apa mereka sedang mendebatkan sesuatu tentang dirinya? Mengenai apa yang akan mereka _lakukan_ padanya setelah ini?

Taeyong tidak tahan lagi dengan segala kecemasan ini!

 _Kumohon…_  
 _Seseorang, siapapun, katakanlah sesuatu._

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Jaehyun pada akhirnya yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

 _Apa Jaehyun bisa membaca pikirannya?_  
 _Atau justru merasakan ketidaknyamanannya?_

"A-aku... baik-baik saja," kata Taeyong, bersyukur dia bisa melakukannya tanpa terdengar ketakutan meski sedikit terbata. Bersyukur juga karena akhirnya ada yang benar-benar _bicara_. Dia kemudian bisa melihat bagaimana cara Jaehyun melipat tangannya di dada. Matanya tak sekalipun lepas dari sang Alpha.

"Taeyong, aku tahu jika kau baru sadar dan membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu istirahat untuk memulihkan lukamu. Tapi ada hal yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu. Pertanyaan ini tidak bisa menunggu. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

Taeyong membenarkan duduknya di kursi dan kembali menunduk, dia bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Ya… Alpha."

Jaehyun menggeram rendah. _Dia tidak suka sebutan Taeyong untuknya itu!_ Tapi dia membiarkannya kali ini.

"Taeyong... berapa lama kau tergabung dengan Black Orlov dan Dark Hunters?" Tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong menatap lurus ke arah Jaehyun cepat. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu! Dia pikir Jaehyun akan bertanya mengenai alasannya pergi dan lari dari pack atau jika tidak, bertanya mengenai sosok misterius itu.

Tubuhnya gemetar. Hanya dengan mendengar dua nama pack sebelumnya itu disebut, sudah berhasil membawa kembali seluruh kenangan buruk yang berusaha keras Taeyong lupakan selama ini. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan selain menjawab.

"Aku... berada di Black Orlov selama empat tahun, dan dua tahun di Dark Hunters, Alpha."

"...Apa karena mereka kau memutuskan menjadi _loner wolf_ meski kau seorang omega?"

Taeyong mengangguk. Dia berharap Jaehyun tidak akan bertanya bagaimana kehidupannya di sana dan bagaimana dia bisa kabur dari mereka―

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana kau bisa kabur?"

 _Oh, tidak._

Pertanyaan itu seperti pisau menyayat kulitnya yang sudah terluka. Taeyong tidak pernah bisa menjawab yang satu itu, tidak sanggup karena harus mengingatnya lagi.

Menatap mata Jaehyun, dia bisa melihat keseriusan juga kekhawatiran di sana. Dan sekali lagi Taeyong menyerah dan kembali menunduk.

"Aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana setelah semua hal yang terjadi pada pack asalku. Umurku baru sepuluh tahun saat itu, anak kecil bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan bergerak tak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kawasan pack kami sangat terpencil di dalam hutan dan jauh dari pack serigala lain. Aku tidak pernah pergi keluar sekalipun seumur hidupku. Tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, atau bagaimana caranya untuk pergi ke sana. Yang kutahu, aku harus tetap berlari."

Taeyong menarik napas dalam-dalam, kenangan masa lalu dan rasa sakit terasa seperti saat dia sedang bermimpi buruk. Tapi dia bersumpah untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Saat itu... awal musim dingin. Aku mencoba sebisaku untuk berburu hewan-hewan kecil seperti kelinci dan tupai, tapi selalu gagal karena pengalaman berburuku nol besar.

Selama seminggu aku bertahan dengan berry berry masam juga tumbuhan liar lain yang bisa dimakan. Aku meminum air embun dari dedauan atau sungai yang kebetulan aku lewati. Tapi itu tidak cukup, aku kelaparan. Dan satu malam... aku jatuh pingsan. Berpikir jika aku akan mati..."

Taeyong menyatukan kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Jaehyun menatapnya lekat tapi dia tidak tahu.

"Hal berikutnya yang terjadi, aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan kecil. Ada seorang wanita dalam bentuk serigalanya dan laki-laki dalam bentuk manusia. Dia mendekatiku dengan sup dan beberapa potong roti di tangannya, tesenyum dan menyuruhku makan.

Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi atau bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke sana, mereka tidak pernah memberitahuku, tidak diberi kesempatan untuk itu. Tepat setelah aku selesai makan, beberapa Delta menerobos pintu dengan marah dan menyeret mereka pergi, aku mengikuti mereka, bertanya dengan panik apa yang terjadi tapi tidak ada yang menghiraukan.

Mereka, dua sosok baik yang sudah menolongku itu, dihukum dengan kejam di depan mataku dan semua orang karena telah berani membawa serigala tak dikenal ke kawasan mereka tanpa tahu siapa atau darimana aku berasal. Aku dipaksa masuk ke dalam pack Black Orlov oleh Alpha mereka setelah itu, karena tak ada pilihan lain."

Tiga pasang mata milik Jaehyun, Seulgi, dan Johnny masih terarah padanya. Dengan pandangan yang entah apa, Taeyong tak bisa mengartikannya.

"Tak ada yang berani mengajakku bicara meski aku sudah berhari-hari tinggal di sana, bahkan anak kecil seusiaku. Semua orang takut akan hukuman menyakitkan yang akan mereka dapat jika melakukannya. Semuanya semakin buruk begitu mereka menyadari bahwa aku seorang omega.

Mereka mulai menyuruhku bekerja, pekerjaan berat yang bahkan serigala dewasa di pack asliku tidak bisa mengerjakannya seorang diri. Aku akan dihukum jika aku tidak melakukan pekerjaanku dengan cepat dan benar. Aku akan dihukum saat aku membuat kekacauan atau mengecewakan mereka. Aku juga akan dihukum meski aku tidak berbuat salah, hanya karena alasan mereka sedang _ingin_ melakukannya.

Mereka menghukumku dengan berbagai cara―memukul, mencambuk, bahkan sampai tak memberi jatah makan berhari-hari."

Taeyong mengambil napas.

"Karena aku bukan anggota pack asli mereka, aku tidak diperbolehkan bergabung dengan anggota pack yang lain, lebih banyak berada dalam bentuk serigalaku. Mereka juga tidak membiarkanku tinggal di sebuah rumah, aku harus cukup puas tinggal di bawah cabang pohon rusak yang dijadikan tempat berteduh seadanya hanya dengan terpal kecil berlubang sebagai atapnya. Aku―"

"Taeyong." Johnny memanggilnya untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Dan saat itu, Taeyong bisa merasakannya―perasaan kebencian, dendam dan kemarahan yang meledak dalam pikirannya.

Taeyong menelan ludahnya dan melirik perlahan ke arah Jaehyun.

Dan bersamaan dengan dirinya yang bisa merasakan kemarahan dan aura negatif lain dari sang alpha, dia juga bisa melihat perubahan dalam dirinya: cakar-cakarnya menajam, gigi taring memanjang di balik bibirnya, geraman rendah yang dia keluarkan, dan _matanya_ ―yang meskipun menatapnya, tapi seperti melihat jauh hingga bagian terdalam dari dirinya, sepertinya sedang melihat sesuatu dengan niatan membunuh.

 _Jaehyun..._

Taeyong tahu sang Alpha tidak sedang marah padanya. _Bukan_ padanya. Tapi itu tetap membuatnya takut. Dia tidak seharusnya takut. Harusnya dia merasa terlindungi.

Tapi... dada Taeyong terasa sangat sesak, seakan tenggelam dalam ketakutan di kesunyian itu. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar perlahan.

Mata Jaehyun melunak saat melihat keaadan mate-nya. "Lanjutkan," katanya pelan.

Taeyong menelannya ludahnya. Dia sudah diperintahkan untuk melanjutkkan. Meski tak bisa menghilangkan kegugupannya dia kembali bicara.

"Aku melarikan diri... saat terjadi penyerangan dari pack lain..."

Taeyong memilih menatap Johnny, yang memasang wajah tenang namun serius, dibandingkan menatap Jaehyun. Sebelum beralih ke arah sang Queen Alpha.

"Aku dibantu oleh omega wanita yang menolongku dulu, meski kami berpisah di perjalanan."

"Siapa Alpha dari pack Black Orlov, Taeyong?" Tanya Jaehyun tiba-tiba, suara baritonnya, meski lembut tapi mengandung kemarahan tersembunyi.

Taeyong menatapnya. "Aku tidak bisa―" menyebutkan nama seorang Alpha akan dianggap sebagai suatu kekurang ajaran bagi seseorang berstatus rendah sepertinya.

"Siapa _namanya_?"

Taeyong menelan ludah lagi.

" _Namanya_ , Taeyong," ulang Jaehyun, dan itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah untuknya.

"Se…seung…hyun..."

Setelah mengucapkan nama itu, Taeyong langsung menunduk dalam sambil mengepalkan jari tangannya. Dia tidak pernah suka saat harus memanggil Alpha Silverblack dengan sebutan Jaehyun, meski dia sudah diberikan izin―lebih tepatnya perintah―untuk memanggilnya seperti itu. Apalagi jika harus memanggil nama Alpha lain. Itu terasa seperti siksaan omega sepertinya.

Jaehyun mengangguk dan memejamkan mata. Dia membiarkan amarahnya mereda lebih dulu sebelum membukanya lagi, "Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Dark Hunters?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Taeyong panik.

"Beberapa bulan setelah aku melarikan diri, aku bertemu dengan salah satu Beta dari pack itu. Dia berbohong dengan berkata aku akan aman bersama mereka, bahwa mereka memperlakukan semua anggota pack dengan baik dan pasti akan menerimaku meski aku seorang omega. Aku berusaha lari karena tidak percaya setelah sampai di kawasan pack, tapi mereka menahanku. Aku dipaksa bergabung jika tidak ingin mati…"

Taeyong bergerak gelisah di kursinya. Jika Black Orlov memberikan hukuman fisik, maka Dark Hunters memberikan trauma psikologis yang mengerikan bagi Taeyong. Pelecehan-pelecahan yang dia lihat dan _hampir_ dia rasakan itu... Taeyong tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.

"Kumohon… _jangan paksa aku mengatakannya_ …"

Dia memandang Jaehyun dengan tatapan mengiba. Terasa sangat mengganggu Jaehyun dan sisi serigalanya.

"Taeyong―"

Bibir Taeyong bergetar saat berbisik, mengulangi kalimat yang sama.

" _Kumohon... jangan paksa aku..."_

Kenangan yang dia dapat dari pack Dark Hunters sudah seperti virus mematikan yang menggerogoti otaknya. Selama bertahun-tahun, Taeyong sudah mencoba mengatasi itu, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Taeyong," Jaehyun yang memaggilnya kali ini, tegas, menyembunyikan perasaan sesungguhnya agar tak membuat matenya itu takut lagi. "Paling tidak beritahu aku apa yang terjadi?"

 _ **Apa? Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?!**_

"Aku... tidak tahu," jawabnya pelan, "Aku tidak bisa... ingat. Aku pingsan... aku kabur setelah melalui _coming of age._ Karena tahu hal yang mengerikan akan terjadi padaku jika tetap tinggal. Di sana, omega dewasa diperlakukan sangat buruk… sangat _mengerikan_. Beta yang aku temui pertama kali, juga beberapa beta dan delta laki-laki lain mengejarku. Mereka marah, berteriak… lalu aku pingsan. Hal berikutnya yang kuingat adalah aku terbangun di pinggiran kota. Sendirian."

"Kau pingsan?" tanya Seulgi, "Apa serigalamu tidak mengatakan padamu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Dia―"

Taeyong tertegun. Baru menyadari sesuatu.

 _Sebenarnya, kenapa dengan serigalanya?_

Taeyong masih bisa merasakan keberadaannya di belakang kepalanya saat ini, tapi dia menjadi sangat pendiam sejak mereka kembali ke sini.

Apa dia sama lelahnya dengan Taeyong? Kenapa serigalanya tidak bangun, sampai sekarang? Dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, sudah sejak lama sejak terakhir kali.

 _"Wolf?"_

Taeyong mencoba memanggilnya.

 _"Wolf? Apa yang terjadi?"_

Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Taeyong." Johnny memanggilnya lagi, menyela lamunannya. Begitu Taeyong sudah menatapnya, dia melanjutkan, "Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

Mata Taeyong melebar dengan terkejut. "Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya

"Setelah mendengar ceritamu, aku tahu jika kau sudah menderita selama bertahun-tahun. Dan apa yang aku dan yang lain lakukan padamu beberapa hari lalu bukanlah hal menyenangkan. Tidak seharusnya kami memperlakukanmu sepertiku. Aku meminta maaf, mewakili yang lain karena telah dengan paksa membawamu ke sini." Johnny membungkuk kecil sebentar, meski tanpa merendahkan tatapannya.

Taeyong hanya bisa tercengang, bukan karena dia mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari seorang beta― _apa Johnny memang beta? Taeyong masih belum yakin dengan yang satu itu_ ―meski dia seorang omega, tapi juga karena dia membungkuk padanya!

Dua orang dengan status yang lebih tinggi melakukan itu padanya hari ini!

Hal yang wajar memaksa seorang loner wolf untuk bergabung dengan pack saat ketahuan mengusik kawasan pack mereka. Memang begitulah yang _harusnya_ terjadi. Itu adalah satu hukum dasar yang berlaku di kalangan werewolf. _Bergabung dengan pack atau mati._ Johnny tidak harus meminta maaf dan melakukan ini!

"Ti-tidak perlu―"

Taeyong tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena ketukan terdengar di pintu.

Jaehyun mengendusi udara, lalu pintu terbuka dan kembali ditutup. Dia pasti sudah mengira siapa yang datang, tapi saat ini, Taeyong tidak peduli dan hanya bisa duduk dalam diam.

Rupanya sang _healer_ , Taeil, yang datang.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan penyelidikan tentang peluru perak itu, Alpha." Katanya.

Hal ini membuat Taeyong mendongak, merasakan ledakan emosi yang bukan miliknya.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Jaehyun dengan lebih bersemangat, juga tak sabar.

"Peluru itu terbuat dari 99,8% perak, Alpha." kata Taeil. "Aku tidak bisa mengidentifiasi 0,2% bahan lain, tapi itu cukup menjadi alasan kerusakan yang disebabkan menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih buruk dari peluru perak biasa."

Taeil menatap Taeyong.

"Seperti perkiraanku, peluru ini bukan hanya bisa menahan regenerasi atau perubahan wujud seorang manusia serigala, tapi juga bisa mengakibatkan kerusakan jaringan yang parah. Selain itu, peluru ini juga memancarkan radio aktif yang bisa memperburuk kondisi itu."

Semua orang menyimak dalam diam.

"Mate-mu, Alpha, dia mendapatkan dua tembakan dari peluru ini dan memerlukan waktu satu sampai dua jam sebelum mendapat perawatan, tapi kondisinya jelas lebih baik dari yang seharusnya diderita oleh seorang omega."

"...Apa maksudnya?" Bisik Taeyong bingung. Dia tidak suka kemana pembicaraan ini dibawa. Juga cara Taeil menatapnya, yang penuh kecurigaan.

Johnny dan Seulgi sama bingungnya.

"Apa yang coba kau katakan?" Tanya Seulgi.

Taeil memandang sang alpha sebentar seakan meminta izin, sebelum berbalik lagi pada Taeyong dan dengan ragu bertanya.

"Taeyong-shi," panggilnya, "Apa kau yakin kau seorang omega?"

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 _ **Note:**_

[1] _Exosm_ = Exo + sm. Silahkan tampar saya yang tidak kreatif ini lmao

 _Booyah!_ Tree of Life? EXO jadi antagonis? Untuk kepentingan cerita aja kok. Soalnya ga terlalu kenal member boygroup lain hehe

Makasih feedback di chapter sebelumnya. Ditunggu feedbacknya lagi yaa.


	7. Chapter 7

**GROWL**

Jaehyun x Taeyong Fanfiction

NCT

* * *

"Apa itu tadi?" Seulgi bertanya pelan setelah Taeyong pergi.

Semua orang, termasuk Jaehyun, memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Entahlah," jawab Jaehyun, rasa tak percaya samar masih tertinggal dalam suaranya. Sesaat kemudian, dia mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah penyebab semua kekacauan sedetik tadi. Sang _healer_.

Taeil tersentak saat Alpha menatap kearahnya, tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku sendiri yang menjamin jika dia memang seorang _omega._ Aku sudah memastikannya dan itu tidak mungkin salah," kata Jaehyun dingin. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak melanjutkan."

"Maaf, Alpha. Aku hanya―"

"Aku sudah _menyuruhmu_ untuk tidak melakukannya," kata-kata Jaehyun terlontar begitu tajam padanya. Dia tidak marah seperti sebelumnya, untungnya, tapi kemungkinan apapun yang bisa membuat mate-nya tidak nyaman atau merasa terancam membuatnya terganggu. Jaehyun tahu jika Delta sekaligus healer terbaiknya itu tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Jaehyun menghela napas lalu memberi perintah. "Sekarang pergilah. Aku sangat berterimakasih atas apa yang telah kau dan Kun lakukan hari ini."

Taeil tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi setelah beberapa saat, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu ada suara pintu terbuka yang kembali ditutup menemani kepergiannya dari ruangan itu.

"Jaehyun." Seulgi ragu-ragu bertanya. "Apa menurutmu dia akan lari lagi?"

"Tidak," kata Jaehyun tegas.

Dia tahu jika Taeyong sudah mulai mempercayainya sekarang dan takkan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Jika mate-nya itu masih berani, Jaehyun sendiri yang akan menghentikannya dengan _cara apapun_. Termasuk, jika harus mengurungnya.

"Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang." Dia memandang Seulgi dan Johnny bergantian, "Mate-ku, ada bagian yang hilang dari ingatannya. Masalahnya, meski serigalanya tahu, dia tidak mengatakan itu pada Taeyong. Apa alasannya?"

Sayangnya, tidak ada yang bisa menjawab itu.

* * *

Taeyong berjalan secepat mungkin dengan tubuhnya yang masih sakit, menaiki tangga ke ruangan sebelumnya dia berada. Hansol berpapasan dengannya, terlihat begitu terkejut dan ingin bertanya. Tapi begitu keduanya melakukan kontak mata, Taeyong langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan, menutup― _hampir_ membanting―pintu di belakangnya. Dia berbalik, menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu.

Taeyong menatap tangannya yang bergetar dengan tidak percaya. "...Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Bisikannya terdengar begitu ketakutan.

Taeyong tidak tahu apa saja yang dia katakan tadi, tapi tetap saja.

Kenapa dia melakukannya? Dia tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu, bahkan pada sesama omega sepertinya meski sangat ingin! Tapi ketika dia mendengar tuduhan itu, yang bukan hanya meragukan statusnya sebagai omega, tapi juga mempertanyakan kemungkinan bahwa orangtuanya yang sudah meninggal bukanlah orangtua kandungnya, dia tidak bisa menahan diri dan membentak sang Delta sekaligus healer yang menyelamatkannya!

 _Apa dia sudah gila?! Dia seorang omega! Harusnya dia tahu posisinya!_

Tidak. Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Itu tidak mungkin. Yang tadi _bukan_ dirinya.

Dengan perlahan Taeyong berjalan ke sofa, duduk di sana. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya.

Kenapa ini semua terjadi? Setelah kehancuran pack dan kehilangan seluruh orang yang dia sayangi, Taeyong harus terlibat dengan seorang Alpha dan kini _berubah_ menjadi sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui.

Taeyong tidak bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri. Dia benci ini. Dia ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula. Dia hanya ingin hidup tenang, bukannya seperti ini!

Tidak masalah meski sendirian. Dia dan serigalanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Tidak perlu ada orang lain!

 _Serigalanya_...

Taeyong menurunkan kedua tangannya yang belum berhenti bergetar di atas pangkuan. Dia duduk dalam keheningan pikirannya sendiri sebelum mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar, perlahan memejamkan matanya lelah.

Kini serigalanya pun tidak mau berbicara dengannya.

Taeyong merasa kesepian.

* * *

 _Hitam. Hitam pekat. Yang bisa Taeyong lihat adalah sosok tak asing serigala miliknya bergelung di sudut hitam._

 _"Wolf," Taeyong berkata hampir berbisik, mendekati serigalanya dengan hati-hati._

 _Seketika serigala itu mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menoleh dan menatap Taeyong, tapi tidak ada ucapan apapun diantara mereka selain tatapan itu._

 _Rasanya... sangat aneh._

 _Taeyong berhenti di tempat, menunggu hingga serigalanya yang akhirnya datang menghampirinya._

 _"Kemana kau pergi, wolf?" tanya Taeyong lembut. Serigalanya tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu, sebaliknya, dia hanya duduk di sekitar kaki Taeyong dan terus memandanginya. "Kenapa kau menjadi sangat pendiam dan terasa begitu... jauh?" Taeyong mengusap-usapkan jemari di bulu halus kecokelatan milik serigalanya. "Kau meninggalkanku... saat kita lari dari sini..."_

 _Sekali lagi, tidak ada tanggapan selain tatapan waspada dari serigalanya. Taeyong melihat ke dalam mata serigalanya, tangannya tak sekalipun berhenti mengelus. Mereka satu, tapi Taeyong tidak bisa mengerti tatapan itu. Dia menghela napas, tahu tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun dari serigalanya._

 _"Setidaknya beritahu aku," mulai Taeyong. Dia ragu tapi harus menanyakan ini. Karena perasaannya mengatakan, serigalanya tahu sesuatu. "Saat... aku pingsan, bertahun-tahun lalu. Saat kita kabur dari Black Orlov, apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Geraman rendah penuh ancaman dari serigalanya yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat Taeyong menarik tangannya menjauh, terkejut. Serigalanya itu menatap tajam lalu langsung berlari menjauh ke sudut gelap tanpa mau berbalik padanya lagi._

 _"Tunggu!" Taeyong cepat-cepat berusaha mengejar dengan cemas dan kaget. Dia tidak mengerti._

 _Serigalanya belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya! Menggeram seperti itu padanya atau melarikan diri darinya!_

 _"Kenapa?!" Taeyong berteriak. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!"_

 _Serigalanya secara tiba-tiba berhenti berlari dan melirik ke arah Taeyong. Dari jarak itu, orang lain mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya, tapi Taeyong bisa menangkap tatapan itu. Tatapan sedih yang memenuhi bola mata biru keabu-abuan milik serigalanya. Mulut Taeyong terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi sebelum bisa, serigalanya sekali lagi berpaling darinya dan berlari menghilang dari jarak penglihatannya, masuk dalam kegelapan yang lebih pekat. Meninggalkannya._

 _Apa itu berarti serigalanya memang tahu? Tahu tapi tidak ingin memberitahunya? Atau justru... tidak bisa?_

* * *

Mata Taeyong tersentak terbuka saat ketukan di pintu terdengar. Napasnya masih cepat dan dia baru sadar dia tertidur di sofa dengan tangan seolah ingin menggapai sesuatu. Dengan punggung tangan, dia mengusap peluh di dahinya, juga membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Mimpi. Yang tadi itu... _mimpi_?

"Taeyong?"

Suara Jaehyun yang terdengar lembut namun tegas dari balik pintu membawa kesadaran lain untuk Taeyong. Dia tanpa sadar mulai menggigiti kuku jarinya sendiri, hal yang selalu dia lakukan saat merasa gugup. Dengan kaki yang tak berhenti bergerak.

Apa Jaehyun akan marah padanya?

Taeyong telah kurang ajar. Meledakkan kemarahannya melawan seorang Delta, dihadapan sekumpulan werewolf yang mempunyai status jauh lebih darinya. Dia juga sudah menghina pack Silverblack secara tidak langsung, tepat di hadapan Alpha dan Queen Alpha. Meski apa yang dia katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran, tapi Taeyong tetap tidak punya hak untuk melakukan hal tidak hormat seperti itu!

 _Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Apa yang akan Jaehyun lakukan padanya?!_

Tanpa mengetuk pintu untuk kedua kalinya, Jaehyun masuk dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan perlahan-lahan, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Taeyong. Tepat saat mata mereka bertemu, Taeyong berpaling cepat-cepat, menurunkan pandangannya ke tanah. Setelah semua hal yang terjadi, bagaimana bisa dia menatap sang Alpha?

Dalam keheningan, Taeyong tahu pintu ruangan itu kini telah ditutup lagi hampir tanpa suara. Lalu ada derap langkah kaki pelan yang mendekat. Dari balik poninyan Taeyong bisa melihat Jaehyun akhirnya memilih duduk di sofa seberang tepat di hadapan Taeyong dengan mata yang terus memandang ke arahnya tanpa lepas.

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tidak berani mengangkat kepala.

"Taeyong."

" _Maafkan aku_."

Taeyong mengutuki dirinya sendiri di kepalanya karena telah berani mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk memotong perkataan seorang Alpha. _Apa dia cari mati?!_

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Tanya Jaehyun. Anehnya tidak marah, justru terdengar bingung.

Taeyong entah harus merasa lega atau justru was-was. Dia menelan ludah. "Karena... aku telah lancang dan tak menyadari posisiku di sini," bisik Taeyong, tanpa sekalipun menatap Jaehyun. Menurutnya, marmer di bawah kakinya lebih menarik saat ini. "Aku membentak serigala yang mempunyai posisi lebih tinggi dariku, memaksanya menghentikan apa yang coba dia katakan karena aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Dan... aku juga telah mengatakan hal tidak pantas tentang Silverblack dan bahkan membandingkannya dengan pack lain. Aku tahu, aku tidak seharusnya melakukan hal tidak sopan itu. Aku... minta maaf..."

Ditemani keheningan di udara, Taeyong hampir bisa merasakan Jaehyun sedang merenungkan apa yang mesti dia katakan.

"Lihat aku." Akhirnya Jaehyun angkat bicara.

Taeyong tidak bergeming.

"Taeyong, _lihat aku_."

Dengan ragu dan takut-takut, Taeyong mendongak perlahan dan menatapnya.

Itu tidak sampai mata mereka bertemu saat Jaehyun melanjutkan, "Aku tidak marah padamu. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tahu kau hanya mencoba mempertahankan status dan membela orang tuamu. Tentang apa yang kau katakan tentang pack serigala, aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Itu sudah seperti tradisi dan hukum dasar yang dilakukan di setiap pack."

Saat ini, Taeyong ingin sekali menarik kedua kakinya ke dada, memeluknya erat dan menjadi sekecil mungkin agar tak terlihat. Perasaan malu akan sikap tidak pantasnya sesaat lalu seakan bisa membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

"Lalu... seperti tradisi dan hukum yang berlaku di pack ini, apa... kau akan menghukumku juga?" Taeyong berbisik, lebih seperti mencicit. "Alpha dari pack Silverblack, haruslah memberi hukuman yang pantas bagi siapapun yang menghina pack ini. Lagipula... kau terkenal dengan... dengan..."

Taeyong ingin melanjutkan tapi tidak berani.

Silverblack adalah pack besar dan kuat, orang-orang berkata itu sebagai hasil dari kepemimpinan alpha-alpha mereka terdahulu, yang menurut kabar, terkenal akan kebrutalan, kekejaman, ketegasan, dan sifat haus kekuasaan dan penghormatan.

Taeyong menunduk sekali lagi saat mendengar suara dari pergerakan Jaehyun di kursinya saat mendengar kata-kata darinya itu.

Jaehyun bisa melihat dengan jelas ketakutan dan keengganan dari sang mate. Dia tidak suka. Seburuk apa Taeyong berpikiran tentangnya selama ini? Tidak heran jika omega itu memilih lari darinya. Jaehyun mendesah.

"Tidak, Taeyong," katanya tegas.

Itu lebih seperti kejutan karena Taeyong langsung mengangkat kepalanya lagi, memandang tidak percaya meski tak mengatakan apapun. Jaehyun menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan mulut, melanjutkan.

"Alpha dari pack ini... memang terkenal kejam dan keras. Seluruh anggota pack Silverblack dibesarkan seperti itu sejak dulu. Bukan untuk tujuan buruk, melainkan agar tetap menjaga ketat aturan, tradisi, dan kedisiplinan dalam pack. Tapi itu tidak berarti hukuman akan dijatuhkan begitu saja hanya karena pemikiran seseorang mengenai pack ini. Selama itu tidak diikuti tindakan yang benar-benar bisa mengancam dan membahayakan anggota pack."

Alis Taeyong tertaut dalam kebingungan. "Tapi... dari apa yang kudengar mengenai aturan pack ini, Alpha akan dengan tanpa segan membunuh serigala manapun yang berani menentang serigala dengan status lebih tinggi darinya, baik di luar maupun di dalam pack."

"...Mungkin itu benar. Prinsip itu memang dipegang oleh ayahku dan sebagian besar dari nenek moyangku dulu."

Jaehyun mengakui, matanya tidak sekali pun berpaling dari Taeyong.

"Sebagian hal yang kau tahu, yang orang lain tahu tentang alpha Silverblack, adalah hasil dari perbuatan mereka. Kekejaman yang tidak segan menyakiti siapapun, tidak peduli jika mereka ada di pihak lawan, kawan, atau bahkan yang menyatakan sebagai pihak netral.

Mereka sengaja memicu perang antar pack. Bukan hanya untuk kepentingan perluasan wilayah kekuasaan, sumber daya, atau bahkan mate untuk para serigala kami, tapi lebih dari itu. Demi kepuasan pribadi, aroganisme, dan kebanggaan yang mengatas namakan dewa perang―Deity of War.

'Pertumpahan darah adalah satu-satunya cara sebagai bentuk penghargaan pada sang dewa', alpha-alpha pendahuluku selalu mempercayai itu."

"Setidaknya sampai keberadaan kita mulai diketahui manusia beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, semuanya mulai berubah. Perburuan werewolf dalam skala besar terjadi, banyak korban berjatuhan. Kakekku memutuskan mengumpulkan anggota pack yang tersisa untuk menyelesaikan perang melawan dua pihak sekaligus―para hunter dan pack serigala lain.

Termakan oleh keangkuhannya yang menolak membentuk koalisi, kakekku meninggal. Sementara ayahku, calon Alpha berikutnya, berhasil kabur dengan bantuan werewolf yang merupakan tawanan perang antarpack sebelumnya, yang juga terbunuh dan meninggalkan dua serigala muda.

Sejak itu, Seulgi dan Johnny dianggap sebagai bagian dari Silverblack meski keduanya bukan anggota asli pack ini."

"Tunggu." Taeyong seketika duduk tegak, sedikit meringis karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu berpengaruh pada lukanya yang masih belum sembuh. Matanya dipenuhi keterkejutan. "Jadi itu alasannya..."

"Ya," kata Jaehyun, seakan mengerti pertanyaan yang hendak ditanyakan. "Itu sebabnya ada dua Alpha di pack ini. Aku dan Johnny."

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa?"

Johnny memang berbeda, sejak awal dia bisa merasakan aura intimidasi yang sudah seharusnya dimiliki seorang Alpha darinya. Tapi Taeyong belum pernah mendengar ini, seorang Alpha yang mau tunduk pada Alpha lain? Apa itu mungkin?

"Johnny dan Seulgi, sudah membuat sumpah setia pada Silverblack saat mereka dibawa ke sini. Dengan ritual pengikatan. Kau bisa lihat simbol dari ritual itu di pergelangan tangan mereka. Seperti kata pepatah, darah lebih kental daripada air. Ayahku tahu jika nanti mungkin saja terjadi pemberontakan dari mereka makanya dia melakukan itu untuk mencegahnya."

Ritual itu untuk mengikat sepenuhnya janji serigala. Tanda yang dibuat tidak akan pernah hilang, meski dengan cara apapun. Kecuali dengan mengorbankan sebelah lengan. Seorang werewolf yang kehilangan sebelah lengan? Itu menunjukkan tanda pengkhianatan yang membuat mereka takkan diterima dimanapun lagi.

Mata Taeyong masih dipenuhi kebingungan dan sorot tidak percaya saat Jaehyun melanjutkan.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun dalam keterpurukan, akhirnya ayahku kembali bangkit. Anggota pack ini dilatih dengan begitu keras, seperti anjing militer tak peduli apa status mereka. Seakan ingin menekankan kesan sebagai salah satu pack terkuat pada dunia luar. Selain sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri, citra itu juga berhasil dijadikan tameng untuk membuat pack lain berpikir ulang ketika akan menyerang atau berurusan dengan Silverblack."

Taeyong diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Jaehyun mendesah, "Aku masih lima belas tahun saat itu. Tapi sudah mendapat pelatihan yang luar biasa mengerikan karena statusku sebagai penerus Alpha. Sesuai tradisi di sini, untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin pack, yang harus dilakukan adalah menantang pemimpin yang lama. Membuatnya menyerah atau membunuhnya.

Aku sama sekali belum memiliki kemampuan dan mental yang kuat untuk itu. Membunuh ayahku sendiri? Aku tidak bisa. Satu-satunya perang yang pernah aku hadapi adalah perang melawan dua packmu sebelumnya yang bergabung untuk menyerang Silverblack, Taeyong. Black Orlov dan Dark Hunters. Ayahku mati di peperangan itu karena dikhianati setelah perjanjian damai. Sejak saat itu, mau tidak mau akulah yang menggantikan posisi ayahku menjadi Alpha.

Meski hanya karena alasan _terdesak_ dan bukan karena _dianggap pantas._ Aku, dengan bantuan Johnny dan yang lain, berhasil menangkap para pengkhianat itu dan membuat mereka mengaku kalah. Hubungan kami dengan dua pack itu tidak pernah baik hingga sekarang."

Taeyong merenung. Dia belum pernah mendengar tentang Alpha yang mau begitu saja menyerahkan posisi mereka bahkan kepada ahli waris sendiri jika tanpa perlawanan. Tapi dari cerita tadi, itu menjadi sedikit berbeda. Jaehyun tidak sampai hati membunuh ayahnya demi kekuasaan. Terlepas dia yang masih muda juga belum siap untuk itu. Tapi keadaan yang membuatnya _terpaksa_ menerima posisi itu.

Apa Jaehyun bermaksud mengatakan, bahwa dibanding Alpha Silverblack sebelumnya, dia jauh lebih... _baik_?

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Taeyong perlahan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ibuku. Hal yang sama yang terjadi pada setiap serigala yang kehilangan mate, menimpanya," jawab Jaehyun, dengan suara yang sama datarnya. Mencoba menyembunyikan _sesuatu_ di sana. "Awalnya ibuku hanya diam, tidak banyak bicara, berduka sepanjang hari. Tapi tak lama setelah aku menjadi Alpha, dia mulai berubah. Tiba-tiba menyerang, menggeram, dan menyalak dengan kasar pada semua orang.

Itu terus berlanjut. Dia mulai menyakiti serigala lain yang ada di dekatnya tanpa alasan. Lalu akhirnya, dia berusaha menyerangku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyakitinya. Aku tidak bisa menyakiti hatinya tidak peduli berapa kalipun dia mencoba menyakitiku. Aku juga tidak bisa mencabut posisinya sebagai Queen Alpha begitu saja.

Sepanjang hidupku aku belum pernah melihat ibuku seperti itu. Bahkan saat Seulgi akhirnya menantangnya berduel, dia tidak mau menyerah dan malah terus menyerang dengan penuh amarah."

"Tapi Seulgi menjadi Queen Alpha sekarang, itu berarti..." Bahkan saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, Taeyong masih tidak bisa percaya.

"Ya. Seulgi membunuh ibuku. Itulah satu-satunya cara jika lawanmu tidak mau menyerah dalam pertandingan dalam memperebutkan posisi. Aku tidak membencinya untuk itu dan justru berterimakasih atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan saat orang lain tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tahu ibuku menderita. Jika dibiarkan, dia akan terus membahayakan dan menyakiti serigala lain, manusia, bahkan dirinya sendiri."

Taeyong melihat bagaimana senyum sedih terbentuk di wajah Jaehyun. Itu pasti sangatlah sulit, memberitahukan semua hal itu padanya dengan tenang, karena Jaehyun harus kembali mengingat rasa sakitnya, yang bisa dirasakan juga oleh Taeyong meski samar-samar.

"Apa... aturan itu masih dipakai sampai sekarang?" tanya Taeyong.

Membunuh orangtua sendiri untuk kekuasaan? Itu terlalu kejam, setidaknya untuknya.

"Sebenarnya itu tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi satu aturan mutlak. Tapi nenek moyangku sudah menganggapnya seperti semacam tradisi, meski tidak satupun dari kami―Johnny, Seulgi, dan aku―setuju dengan hal itu," jawab Jaehyun.

Mata Taeyong mengamati sang alpha saat dia berusaha memproses apa yang dia dengar.

Jaehyun... Taeyong tidak menyangka akan mengetahui sisi lain seperti ini darinya. Sama sekali tidak ada kebohongan di sana, bisa dia rasakan. Selain itu tidak ada alasan juga yang mengharuskannya berbohong. Taeyong jelas sudah salah mengira. Semua ini karena Jaehyun yang tidak pernah menunjukkan hal itu, atau justru karena kesalahan Taeyong sendiri yang tidak pernah benar-benar mau memberi kesempatan untuk mengenal Jaehyun lebih jauh dan malah memilih lari.

Tatapan Jaehyun terlalu lembut namun begitu tegas saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali.

Bukan karena takut. Bukan.

"Silverblack, bukanlah pack yang diisi oleh kawanan manusia serigala yang dipimpin oleh Alpha brutal, kejam, dan tak berperasaan, Taeyong. Tidak lagi." Jaehyun kembali menyandarkan punggungnya tenang. "Tapi itu tidak merubah apapun. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli bagaimana dunia menilai atau seberapa takut mereka pada pack ini. Itu urusan mereka.

Jika mereka ingin melawan Silverblack, maka mereka akan mendapat peperangan yang mereka mau. Yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah, bagaimana cara _kau_ memandangku. Aku tidak mau kau takut dan berprasangka buruk padaku, seperti mereka. Karena kau _mate-ku_ , _milikku_."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Jaehyun meraih tangan Taeyong, mengejutkan sang omega dengan sentuhan lembut di kulit tangan. Taeyong menunduk melihat tangannya yang ada dalam genggaman tangan milik sang alpha. Jaehyun mengusapkan ibu jarinya dengan lembut di punggung tangannya.

 _"Apa... yang harus kulakukan?"_ pikirnya, _"Haruskah aku menerima ini... atau menyangkalnya lagi?"_

Pegangan tangan itu menguat, membuat Taeyong tersentak sadar.

Astaga. Jaehyun tahu! Dia bisa mendengar apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya!

Taeyong mendongak dan langsung terperangkap dalam mata hitam liar milik sang Alpha sekali lagi. Tapi kali ini, dia bisa melihat _sesuatu_ di sana.

Emosi. Emosi bercampur baur. Kekesalan, kejengkelan, kemarahan, dan frustrasi.

Jaehyun ingin Taeyong menerima ini. Menerima siapa dia―sebagai alpha pack Silverblack sekaligus matenya. Jaehyun ingin meyakinkan Taeyong, bahwa dia bukan hanya akan mendapatkan perasaan aman jika bersamanya, tapi juga janji Jaehyun yang akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi, menjaga, dan membahagiakannya. Karena itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan olehnya untuk sang mate. Terlepas dari status mereka dalam hierarki. Terlepas dari Jaehyun yang seorang alpha, dan Taeyong yang hanya omega lemah.

Taeyong menarik napas cepat dan panjang sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman tangan Jaehyun, melupakan kenyataan bahwa sedetik tadi dia _hampir_ melupakan apa yang selalu dia percayai. Taeyong kemudian bangkit dengan cepat―sedikit terlalu cepat hingga membuatnya tersentak karena merasakan lagi sakit dari luka-lukanya―dan berjalan ke arah balkon untuk menjauhi Jaehyun.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak yakin? Sebenarnya apa yang menahanmu, Taeyong?" Suara Jaehyun dari balik punggungnya terdengar rendah, tapi tidak mengancam, ataupun marah, justru tenang. "Apa yang membuatmu merasa begitu tidak pantas?"

Taeyong, menggigit bibirnya.

Banyak. Banyak hal.

Mate bukan sesuatu untuknya. Kebahagiaan juga bukan untuknya. Taeyong tidak layak mendapat itu semua setelah apa yang terjadi pada pack dan kedua orangtuanya. Dia tidak ada di sana bersama mereka, dia tidak terbunuh seperti yang lain, Taeyong selalu yakin jika itu adalah cara Deity menghukumnya.  
Hidup sendiri selama bertahun-tahun dan dia, juga serigalanya baik-baik saja. Taeyong tidak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan lagi orang yang dia sayangi dengan membangun suatu hubungan, sehingga menolak _mating_ dengan siapapun. Apalagi seorang Alpha. Itu tidak pernah dia bayangkan!

Memiliki _mate_ seorang Alpha membuatnya mendapat satu kawanan besar yang otomatis akan menjadi keluarga barunya. Taeyong... merasa takut dan belum siap untuk itu. Untuk kehilangan lagi. Untuk hancur lagi. Makanya dia lari sebelum semuanya terlalu terlambat untuk kembali menjalani kehidupan normalnya, yang dipenuhi kesepian.

Setidaknya... itu lebih baik, menurutnya.

 _Aku hanya omega lemah―_

"Taeyong, kau jelas lebih dari apa yang kau pikirkan tentang dirimu." Dia mendengar Jaehyun berdiri dari kursi dan mulai mendekatinya, "Kau bukan hanya sekedar _omega lemah_. Kau berhasil melarikan dari sini tanpa terdeteksi, beberapa kali. Kau bertahan dan tetap hidup meski harus berhadapan dengan makhluk aneh dan mendapat dua luka tembak dari peluru perak. Omega biasa, tidak ada yang bisa melakukan itu."

Saat Jaehyun mendekatinya, Taeyong bergerak menjauh ke sisi lain ruangan, ke dekat pintu. Mengambil jarak lebih antara dia dengan sang Alpha.

"Tapi tetap saja aku omega! Aku hanya cukup beruntung mendapat kesempatan untuk melakukan semua itu. Lalu tentang peluru perak dan semua hal yang telah terjadi... aku..."

Taeyong kehilangan kata-kata. Dia tidak tahu! Dia tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi Taeyong _yakin_ dengan apa yang dia inginkan, meski tidak berani mengatakannya.

Melalui penciumannya, dia bisa merasakan ketenangan yang terpancar dari Jaehyun, namun dibarengi dengan kecemasan, sedikit kejengkelan, dan... rasa sakit. Tapi sekali lagi, Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengabaikan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sang Alpha.

"Apa?" tantang Jaehyun, "Katakan, Taeyong. Kau mendapat izin untuk itu. Satu-satunya yang menghentikanmu saat ini adalah dirimu sendiri."

Taeyong tidak bisa. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Jaehyun mendesah lagi saat dia kembali duduk di sofa. Dia terdiam sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa kau merasa takut? Takut atas apa yang _telah_ terjadi? Atas apa yang _bisa_ terjadi?"

Taeyong tidak menanggapi itu. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, dia malah menuju pintu, menyentuh pegangannya erat di belakang tubuhnya, menunduk di sana. Yang dia inginkan adalah... _pergi_.

 _Dia ingin pergi!_  
 _Setidaknya dari ruangan ini dan dari hadapan Jaehyun untuk sekarang!_

Jaehyun menggeram rendah. Mengetahui maksud itu dari _ikatan_ mereka. Matanya memicing tajam antara tidak percaya dan merasa terkhianati.

"Kau... ingin pergi dariku, _lagi_?"

Taeyong menelan ludahnya gugup.

" _Taeyong._ "

"Aku percaya dengan semua yang kau katakan!" Katanya tanpa sadar berteriak. Napasnya semakin cepat, begitu juga detak jantungnya. "Aku percaya. Tapi... semua hal yang berubah di sekitarku, di dalam diriku, ini terasa terlalu cepat. Aku... takut. Aku _memang_ takut. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, tidak peduli seberapa keras aku melawannya. Aku tahu kau ingin aku bisa menerima dan mempercayaimu, aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan mempercayaimu sebagai Alpha pack ini, menerima semua keputusanmu untukku seperti anggota pack Silverblack yang lain. Tapi... tapi..."

Jaehyun menoleh ke arahnya tapi tidak menatapnya langsung, matanya kosong.

"Untuk sesuatu yang lebih dari itu, mengenai _siapa_ dan _apa_ kita sekarang―tentang aku yang menjadi _mate_ -mu itu, kumohon... kumohon jangan paksa aku menerimanya."

Jaehyun menatapnya.

"...karena aku tidak mau."

Itu terdengar kasar, tapi dia menolak menarik kata-katanya lagi.

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya, dengan cepat berbalik, membuka pintu dan meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk kembali ke tempatnya yang _seharusnya_.

Bersama _omega_ yang lain.

* * *

... _Karena aku_ _ **tidak mau.**_

 _ **APA MAKSUDNYA ITU?!**_

Kata-kata Taeyong sudah seperti pukulan telak, tancapan pisau, dan tembakan peluru yang melesat tepat ke jantungnya. Sisi serigala Jaehyun meraung tidak percaya. Saat Jaehyun melihat Taeyong melangkah pergi, dia sudah menahan sisi serigalanya sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mendekat, meraih, memaksanya sang omega melupakan apa yang dia percaya.

Tapi... itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun.

Jaehyun tidak pernah melakukan hal _ini_ sebelumnya, membuka hati, pikiran, dan perasaannya pada orang lain. Tapi dia ingin menceritakan semua itu pada Taeyong. Dia mencoba menunjukkan sisi seorang Jung Jaehyun yang sesungguhnya pada sang mate, dan tetap _ditolak_.

Jaehyun menghela napas yang sarat akan frustasi. Memijat pelipisnya.

 _ **APA MAKSUD UCAPANNYA?!**_  
 _ **DIA TIDAK MAU MENJADI MATE KITA?!**_  
 _ **KENAPA?! APA YANG SALAH?!**_

Jaehyun menetap di tempat dia duduk, mengabaikan serigalanya, tenggelam di sana dalam pikirannya. Semua situasi ini, dia tidak bisa memahaminya. Jaehyun belum pernah mendengar tentang manusia serigala yang menolak _mate_ , yang sudah ditakdirkan Deity untuknya, sebelum ini. Seperti _apa_ yang Taeyong lakukan. Jadi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi.

 _ **Kita harus membuatnya tinggal. Suruh dia kembali!**_ Serigalanya menyalak. _**Buat dia mengerti dan merasakan apa yang kita rasakan!**_

 _"Wolf, kita baru saja mencoba itu dan gagal,"_ kata Jaehyun pada serigalanya, _"Gzz! Tenanglah! Dia hanya takut. Memaksanya sekarang tidak akan membantu membuat semuanya lebih baik."_

Serigalanya terdiam sebelum kembali menggeram. _**Tapi**_ _**kita tidak bisa tinggal terpisah dengan mate kita!**_

 _"Dia akan kembali cepat atau lambat,"_ balas Jaehyun, mencoba tenang meski sudah sangat ingin menghancurkan sesuatu sebagai bentuk pelampiasan. _"Tapi sekarang, dia ingin sendiri karena masih membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir. Kita tunggu saja."_

Jaehyun tahu serigalanya membenci ide ini, Jaehyun juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi saat ini, itulah yang harus mereka lakukan. _Menunggu_.

"Sialan."

Jaehyun bangkit dari kursi setelah mengendusi udara, aroma mate-nya terlalu kuat mengisi ruangan ini, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia menuju pintu. Setidaknya, sambil menunggu, Jaehyun harus membuat dirinya, juga serigalanya, mendapat pengalihan perhatian dengan menyibukkan diri.

Dia berjalan melewati Hansol, menuruni tangga, dan menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Waktunya bisa dia gunakan untuk mencari informasi lebih banyak tentang makhluk yang mencoba membunuh mate-nya itu. Jaehyun harus memastikan jika makhluk itu memang anggota dari _exosm_ seperti perkiraannya dan menemukan apapun yang bisa dia temukan.

Tapi sebelumnya, Jaehyun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

Seulgi. Dia harus bicara pada Queen Alpha-nya itu.

* * *

Taeyong berjalan dengan lamban dan hati-hati dengan kakinya yang tanpa alas. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak digips memeluk tubuhnya sendiri di atas jubah tidur hitam milik Jaehyun. Dia sudah berpikir untuk melepaskannya saja, tapi kemudian teringat dengan luka di tubuhnya. Taeyong tidak ingin orang lain melihat itu dan memutuskan tidak melakukannya.

Lagipula... aroma Jaehyun dari kain berkualitas itu juga seakan bisa memberinya perasaan nyaman― _Oh, tidak. Apa katanya_?―Taeyong menggelengkan kepala. Begitu sampai di kamarnya di tempat tinggal para omega, dia akan menganti pakaiannya. _Secepat mungkin_ , janjinya.

Anggota pack lain sedang bekerja, melakukan aktifitas sehari-hari mereka. Taeyong tahu Jaehyun tidak mungkin berbohong tentang betapa keras dan disiplinnya anggota pack Silverblack dilatih untuk hidup di sini. Itu terlihat dari tatapan dingin dan kesan waspada mereka saat mencium aroma tubuhnya di udara begitu lewat.

Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya dan terus melirik dari jauh selama beberapa saat, sebelum membuat gesture menyapa dengan anggukan kecil dan melanjutkan tugas mereka.

Taeyong tidak tahu pasti apa mereka semua sudah diberitahu sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya mereka _tahu_ begitu saja jika dia sekarang adalah bagian dari anggota pack ini, meski terlihat sama sekali tidak senang apalagi, menyukainya.

Ketika dia hampir sampai di tempat tinggal para omega, yang kebetulan sepi karena dia tahu yang lain pasti sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam, dia mencium aroma yang dia kenali sebelum mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

 _"Taeyong."_

Itu Seulgi yang memanggilnya lewat pikirannya.

Cepat-cepat Taeyong berhenti dan berbalik menghadap, dia mengalihkan tatapannya dengan sopan, _"Ya, Queen Alpha?"_

 _"Sepertinya lukamu sudah mulai sembuh."_ Suara datar milik Seulgi kembali terdengar di kepalanya.

 _"Y-ya, aku―"_

Perkataannya terputus saat Seulgi mengangkat tangannya tiba-tiba, menghentikannya.

 _"Kau lihat bangunan di sana itu?"_ Seulgi menunjuk bangunan dua lantai di seberang, satu dengan dinding dari beton berwarna putih kusam. _"Saat kau sudah cukup sehat, temui Doyoung, Yoojin, dan yang lain di sana. Kau akan mulai dilatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan belajar bagaimana cara bertarung."_

 _Apa?_

Taeyong tahu jika dia anggota Silverblack sekarang, dan dia harus menjadi lebih kuat, tapi apa harus _secepat_ ini? Tanpa sadar, ekspresi kebingungan melintas di wajahnya.

Alis Seulgi mengerut tidak suka saat dia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

" _Aku tidak melakukan ini karena aku peduli padamu. Tapi kau tetap harus melakukannya. Karena satu, kau sangat lemah bahkan untuk standar omega atau serigala kecil yang belum legal di sini. Dua, karena kelemahanmu itu bisa mempermalukan pack, dan tiga... karena kau adalah_ _ **mate**_ _Jaehyun. Alpha kami tidak selayaknya mendapatkan mate yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri._

 _Jaehyun juga ingin kau mendapatkan posisi yang lebih tinggi di sini, dan berniat melatihmu langsung, tapi aku tahu dia hanya akan terlalu lembek padamu saat melakukannya, jadi aku menentangnya. Saat kau sudah dianggap pantas oleh serigala di pusat pelatihan itu, baru aku dan Johnny yang turun akan melatihmu. Jadi persiapkan dirimu. Jelas?"_

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya keras-keras sebelum mengangguk patuh. Dia _tidak punya,_ dan _tidak diberi_ pilihan.

"Bagus," Seulgi berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Taeyong sendirian.

Seulgi berkata tanpa basa-basi dan langsung pada inti permasalahan dengan nada sedingin es. Meskipun Taeyong terbiasa dengan perintah dari serigala yang mempunyai status lebih tinggi darinya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa terkejut.

Taeyong mengencangkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya sendiri, sebelum masuk ke dalam.

Dia tahu harus menjadi lebih kuat karena dia telah menjadi bagian dari Silverblack sekarang, tapi... apa dia juga harus berubah menjadi _sekeras_ dan _sedingin_ itu sama seperti seluruh anggota pack ini?

Memikirkan itu, membuat Taeyong semakin merindukan pack asalnya―yang selalu penuh dengan perasaan damai, kekeluargaan, tawa, dan suka cita. Taeyong merindukan orang tuanya, dan seluruh anggota pack Moonstone. Terlebih... dia merindukan _serigalanya_.

 _"Wolf, sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkanku seperti ini?"_

* * *

Taeyong tidak menyangka akan disambut tatapan sinis saat masuk. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak melamun hingga tidak sadar akan keberadaan serigala lain di tempat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Taeyong- _ssi_?"

Suara yang menyapanya terdengar enggan, tapi sopan. _Terlalu_ sopan _._

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Cukup... Taeyong saja."

Dia memang tidak suka dengan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari orang ini tempo hari, yang terkesan lebih _superior_ ―padahal dia seorang wanita dan mereka memiliki status yang sama sebagai omega. Tapi jika seperti ini juga terasa tidak _benar_.

Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang bisa memperlakukannya dengan _normal_ , seperti seharusnya, di sini? Apa keinginan sederhananya itu terlalu berlebihan?

Irene memandang lurus ke arahnya. Tatapan kerasnya tidak berubah.

"Apa yang membawamu kembali ke sini?"

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku tinggal di sini―"

"Tidak lagi," potongnya, "Kau _mate_ Alpha kami. Tempatmu bukan di sini tapi di sisinya."

"Tapi aku―"

"Kau apa? Jangan coba membodohiku. Aku bisa menciumnya. Aroma tubuhmu yang sudah bercampur dengan milik Alpha itu terlalu kuat. Jelas sekali kau _mate_ Alpha kami sekarang."

"Tidak seperti itu. Ini semua hanya salah paham, aku..."

Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mendengarkan dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ketidaksukaan yang memancar dari ekspresi di wajah dan gerak-geriknya sudah cukup mengisyaratkan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya saat ini. Dia tidak akan menganggap alasan _apapun_ yang coba Taeyong katakan.

"Irene-noona sudahlah."

Sebuah suara menghentikannya saat dia hendak membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

Doyoung muncul di belakang Taeyong bersama Yoojin, dan yang lain. Mereka melewati Taeyong untuk masuk ke dalam dengan suara geraman yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Taeyong merasa tidak nyaman dengan cara mereka memandangnya. Dia bisa melihat ketidaksukaan dari berpasang-pasang mata itu.

"Dia terlalu berani," kata Irene, mendengus keras. "Dia memakai jubah tidur Alpha, aroma tubuhnya bercampur dengan milik Alpha, dan masih bisa berkata ' _aku tinggal di sini_ '."

"Barang-barangnya ada di sini," balas Doyoung. "Tidak salah jika dia datang untuk mengambilnya."

"Ya. Tapi dia bisa menyuruh orang lain membawakan itu tanpa harus langsung datang ke sini." Irene mendelik, berkata sambil lalu untuk duduk di kursi, "Sebenarnya, aku heran kenapa belum ada yang melakukannya."

"Aku setuju. Dia memang tidak seharusnya di sini," tambah Yoojin. Tidak repot-repot menutupi kekesalannya. Doyoung memperingatkan adiknya itu lewat tatapan, sayangnya Yoojin tidak menggubrisnya. Justru mengeluh, "Tapi kan! Ini memang bukan tempatnya! Dia membawa terlalu banyak drama sejak datang."

"Sopanlah sedikit, Yoojin. Dia _mate_ Alpha."

"Kalau begitu dia seharusnya bersama Alpha dan bukannya di sini bersama kita!" sargah Irene.

Taeyong dan beberapa omega lain yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara sampai tersentak.

Irene seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan. Sejujurnya dia masih trauma dengan aura intimidasi Alpha mereka waktu itu. Terlalu mengerikan.

"Taeyong punya hak datang ke sini. Terlepas dia _mate_ Alpha atau bukan." Doyoung tidak mau membahas ini lebih lanjut. Dia lelah.

"Tetap saja!"

"Itu benar."

"Aku setuju. Ini bukan tempat untuk _mate_ Alpha―"

Taeyong ingin menggeram keras saat melihat orang-orang itu sibuk dengan pertengkaran mereka sendiri, seolah dia tidak ada di sana.

 _Mereka sama sekali tidak menganggapnya!_

Taeyong tahu dia tidak pernah diterima di sini sejak awal, tapi dia juga bukan barang atau benda mati yang menerima begitu saja diperdebatkan seperti itu. Dia kesal, ingin berteriak, menyuruh mereka berhenti. Tapi kemudian Taeyong menyadari ada _sesuatu_ yang luput dari pengamatannya sejak tadi.

Di mata orang-orang yang sibuk berdebat itu, ada ketakutan dan perasaan was-was yang sama. Mereka terlihat gelisah. Itu membuat Taeyong bingung. _Kenapa? Mereka kenapa?_

Merasa tidak ada gunanya, Doyoung kembali beralih pada Taeyong. "Taeyong, apa kau kembali ke sini atas keinginanmu sendiri?"

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Apa Alpha atau Queen Alpha melarangmu datang ke sini?"

Dia _belum_ sempat mendapat izin pergi, tapi tidak mendapat _larangan_ juga.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."

"Tidak," ulangnya. Doyoung menatap satu persatu serigala lain di ruangan itu. "Itu berarti dia diperbolehkan berada di sini selama yang dia mau."

Irene tidak terima. "Ini tidak bisa diputuskan seperti itu! Apa kau tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Alpha jika terjadi _sesuatu_ padanya? Kita tidak tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi. Jika dia terluka saat berada di sini, Alpha akan datang dan mencabik-cabik kita! Selain itu, bukan tidak mungkin dia akan mengadu yang tidak-tidak tentang apa yang terjadi di sini―"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu!" potong Taeyong dengan teriakan keras. Sebelum sadar dan melanjutkan dengan suara kecil sambil menunduk. "...aku tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan."

Dia menggigit bibirnya. _Aku bukan mate Alpha, aku tidak menginginkannya,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Hening menggantung di udara.

Irene yang pertama kali bangkit, melangkah ke pintu depan, menghindari Taeyong sebisa mungkin. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Terlihat menahan diri sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membanting pintu.

Dalam keheningan setelah kepergian Irene, suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Satu persatu, semua orang di sana, termasuk Yoojin, pergi.

Menyisakan satu orang. Doyoung. Dia berbalik dan menatap Taeyong.

"Queen Alpha sudah mengatakan tentang latihan itu, kan?"

Taeyong mengangguk, tidak tahu sejak kapan kepalan tangannya menguat.

"Ya," jawabnya pelan. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya begitu saja ke dinding di belakangnya dengan lelah.

Doyoung mengangguk kemudian berbalik arah, berjalan ke pintu kamar Taeyong. Taeyong mengikuti di belakang.

Saat mereka sudah ada di depan pintu, Doyoung berhenti dan menunjuk jubah tidurnya. "Ganti itu dan pastikan kau memakai bajumu sendiri. Tidak ada yang berani masuk ke dalam sejak kau pergi. Kau harus mengganti spreinya sendiri," katanya sebelum pergi.

* * *

Taeyong mendesah lega karena akhirnya bisa sendirian lagi.

Saat membuka pintu, aroma kuat langsung menyerang indera penciumannya. Seperti kata Doyoung, tidak ada aroma milik orang lain di sini selain... Astaga. Meski tidak suka, tetap saja ini membuat Taeyong tersipu malu. Campuran aroma yang menggantung kuat di udara mengingatkannya lagi akan kejadian itu, saat dia dan Jaehyun―

 _Sialan! Lupakan saja, Taeyong!_

Dia duduk ragu-ragu di sisi tempat tidur, dengan hati-hati menarik selimutnya lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Sebanyak apapun menolak, aroma ini terlalu memabukkan, mampu membuat jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat. Taeyong tidak pernah begitu terpikat pada aroma siapapun sebelumnya, seperti ini. Mungkin itu alasannya dia tidak langsung mengganti pakaian dan sprei―justru hanya berdiam diri.

 _Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan dirinya jatuh begitu saja pada Jaehyun? Jaehyun bukan matenya! Seorang Alpha tidak mungkin menjadi matenya! Dan meskipun mereka sudah..._

Taeyong mengusap tanda gigitan di lehernya, merasa ngeri.

 _Ini pasti akan menghilang dan sembuh sendiri seiring berjalannya waktu. Iya, kan? Tanda ini bukan apa-apa. Hanya bekas gigitan biasa._

Taeyong bersandar lebih jauh, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit.

 _Jaehyun... orang seperti apa dia sebenarnya?_

Dia terus memikirkan itu.

Tubuhnya sudah terbaring di antara selimut, tenggelam dalam hening nyaman dengan aroma kuat Jaehyun di sekitarnya. Rasanya sangat menenangkan. Dia tidak sadar saat matanya perlahan memberat dan mulai tertutup―

Taeyong langsung berdiri. Semenit kemudian, sudah berjalan mondar-mandir di tempat dengan pikiran kacau.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan?!_

Sungguh dia tidak ingin memikirkan Jaehyun dan berurusan dengan aroma milik Alpha itu sekarang. Tempat ini benar-benar menyiksanya dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi Taeyong juga tidak ingin berurusan dengan omega lain dan kembali ke luar untuk meminta kamar baru. Memang siapa dia?

Taeyong menggigit bibir. Tidak. Dia pasti bisa menahan ini.

"Kau hanya perlu mengganti pakaian dan spreinya lalu tidur dengan cepat, Taeyong."

Dia mulai bekerja, meski keraguan itu masih tetap mengisi penuh kepalanya. Apa iya dia bisa tidur nyenyak dengan situasi seperti ini?

* * *

Ruangan yang mereka pakai sekarang, lebih terlihat seperti aula luas yang dibuat menjadi bagian berpetak dengan garis-garis batas putih. Tidak ada serigala lain di sini. Seakan memang sengaja diperuntukkan bagi mereka.

" _Shift_!" Doyoung berteriak.

Taeyong sekali lagi terdorong ke tepi luar batas, membuatnya meringis dengan napas terengah-engah. Luka-lukanya sudah sembuh sepenuhnya beberapa hari setelah Queen Alpha menyuruhnya memulai latihan. Dia kembali berdiri, masuk ke dalam area latihan tepat ke hadapan Doyoung.

"Aku bilang _shift_!"

Ada tiga bentuk perubahan bagi seorang werewolf. Bentuk manusia, serigala, dan Anthro; bentuk setengah manusia dan setengah serigala.

Bentuk Anthro Doyoung menjulang tinggi besar, dipenuhi bulu-bulu cokelat muda dan putih. Sekali lagi menimpanya. Bahkan hampir berhasil menancapkan cakar tajamnya di leher Taeyong jika dia tidak berhasil berguling sedetik sebelumnya.

"Kau harus bisa mengendalikan bentuk perubahanmu dengan baik dalam pertempuran, jika tidak ingin mati."

"Aku... A-aku tidak bisa!" Taeyong berteriak dengan lelah saat mundur untuk menghindari serangan Doyoung lagi.

 _Tidak bisa._

Itu adalah kebenaran yang menyedihkan.

Di Moonstone, bentuk ketiga hanya bisa dilakukan oleh serigala kuat dengan status tinggi. Taeyong, dia bisa berubah ke bentuk manusia dan serigala sesuai keinginannya kapanpun, tapi sama sekali tidak pernah dilatih berubah ke bentuk Anthro-nya sebelum ini. Karena itu dirasa tidak perlu untuk omega sepertinya.

Di Silverblack berbeda. Semua anggota justru _harus_ _bisa_ melakukannya. Bahkan omega sekalipun.

"Untuk itulah kita berlatih! Kau harus bisa melakukannya jika ingin bertahan di sini!"

Doyoung cepat-cepat menerjang, menimpanya, dengan kedua cakar besarnya di tenggorokkan Taeyong, menahannya di tanah. Serangan tak terduga dari pack lain bisa datang kapan saja, mereka harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Doyoung-oppa." Yoojin memanggilnya dari sisi lain, mengingatkan kakaknya agar tidak terlalu keras. "Aku rasa latihan _sparring_ biasa sudah cukup untuknya hari ini."

Dia tidak peduli pada Taeyong, dia hanya peduli pada kakaknya. Dia tidak mau kakaknya dihabisi Alpha karena tanpa sengaja menyakiti _mate_ -nya. Lagipula, Yoojin juga tahu bagaimana susahnya melakukan itu saat belajar dulu. Dia bisa mengerti kesulitan Taeyong.

 _Meski, dia belajar terlalu lambat_ , pikirnya jengah.

Sudah hampir satu minggu dan Taeyong belum membuat kemajuan apa-apa. Bahkan untuk dasar-dasar pertarungan, dia harus diajarkan dari awal.

Doyoung mundur perlahan, mendengus sebelum menjauh dari serigala lawannya. Bulunya mulai menghilang, suara keretakkan keras dari tulang-tulangnya terdengar menyakitkan saat dia kembali dalam bentuk manusia.

Doyoung mengangguk mengerti. Meski mengeluarkan kalimat sinis pada Yoojin di kepalanya; " _Pertarungan biasa dalam bentuk manusia tidak akan terlalu berguna."_

Dan latihan hari itu, diakhiri dengan satu bantingan keras di punggung Taeyong dengan lantai.

"Pertahananmu sudah lebih baik. Aku senang kau mengingat pelajaranmu sebelumnya." Doyoung menawarkan uluran tangan, menarik Taeyong berdiri. "Tapi jangan lupa jika selalu ada cara bagi lawanmu untuk melakukan serangan dadakan. Kau tidak boleh lengah."

Taeyong mengusap punggungnya saat dia menganggukkan kepala, terengah-engah. Dia harus mengakui kekalahannya. Kesekian kalinya dalam minggu ini.

 _Doyoung terlalu kuat untuk ukuran omega_ , pikirnya.

"Besok kita akan berlatih perubahan bentuk Anthro lagi."

Waktu yang Taeyong butuhkan masih terlalu lama. Bahkan dalam pertarungan asli, mungkin dia akan langsung dihabisi sebelum berhasil sepenuhnya berubah wujud. Staminanya juga belum terlalu kuat untuk menahan perubahan itu dalam waktu lama.

Taeyong menelan ludah, mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Yoojin mendekati mereka dan memberikan handuk kecil dan botol minum pada kakaknya, dan meski tidak suka, pada Taeyong juga.

"Sekarang, kurasa kita harus bersiap membantu yang lain menyiapkan makan siang," katanya pada Yoojin.

Adiknya itu mengeluh.

Taeyong diam saja, mengusap keringat yang menutupi dahi dan lehernya dengan handuk. Tubuhnya lengket. Dia harus mandi lagi.

Tiba-tiba, aroma kuat yang menggantung di udara membuat ketiga kepala itu menoleh bersamaan ke pintu masuk.

Jaehyun berdiri di sana, bersandar pada kusen pintu dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, mengawasi mereka.

Doyoung dan Yoojin menundukkan kepala bersamaan.

"Alpha."

Tapi tatapan Jaehyun bukan pada mereka. Dia juga tidak membalas atau menunjukkan ketertarikan apapun selain menatap Taeyong.

Doyoung langsung mengambil barang-barangnya. Sadar akan kepentingan apa yang mungkin sang Alpha miliki dengan orang yang sedang ditatapnya.

Yoojin melirik Taeyong sekilas sebelum mengikuti kakaknya. Keduanya pergi dengan cepat, memberikan waktu untuk dua sosok di ruangan latihan yang luas dan kini kosong itu.

* * *

Saat keduanya tak terlihat, Taeyong cepat berpaling dari pandangan Jaehyun yang begitu lurus dan intens padanya. Dia meringis sedikit saat menggerakkan tangan untuk kembali menyeka keringat di wajah. Poni rambutnya basah dan lepek, jatuh menutupi dahi begitu dia menunduk.

Taeyong sudah menghindari Jaehyun sepanjang minggu ini. Awalnya, dia sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu atau berpapasan dengan sang Alpha. Tapi seiring berlalunya waktu, Jaehyun mulai mencarinya.

Apapun akan dilakukan Taeyong untuk menghindarinya; Menyibukkan diri dengan tugasnya sebagai omega, menjelajahi kawasan pack dan tempat-tempat yang belum dia tahu di sana, atau cepat-cepat pergi dan sengaja menjauh, berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain jika mencium aroma milik Jaehyun ada di sekitarnya.

Apapun. Taeyong melakukan apapun untuk menghindari Jaehyun.

Untungnya, para omega mempunyai tempat dan waktu makan yang berbeda dengan kawanan serigala dari status lain. Jadi, Taeyong tidak terlalu kesulitan untuk menghindari Jaehyun saat waktunya makan.

Tapi itu tidak menghentikan Jaehyun sepenuhnya. Alpha itu tidak kehabisan akal. Secara tidak langsung dia mengubah jadwal dan tugas biasa Taeyong sejak tiga hari lalu.

Omega yang lain tiba-tiba tidak membiarkan Taeyong bekerja atau membantu melakukan apapun. Dia juga tidak diberi jadwal seperti yang lain, tidak peduli berapa kali dia meminta, menawarkan diri, bahkan bersikeras ingin melakukannya.

 _Kau bisa melayani Alpha, membawakannya makanan juga minuman ke ruang baca atau kamarnya, jika mau. Alpha pasti senang._

Taeyong hanya tersenyum kaku lalu cepat-cepat pergi jika sudah mendengar mereka berkata seperti itu. Menemui Jaehyun bukan karena perintah tapi atas inisiatifnya sendiri? Sangat tidak mungkin dia lakukan.

Tidak adanya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan seperti ini benar-benar membuat Taeyong dan serigalanya hampir gila.

Dia harus melayani dan melakukan sesuatu entah bagaimana, itu sudah menjadi naluri alamiahnya sebagai omega. Jadi sebagai gantinya, Taeyong tetap menghabiskan waktu di tempat tinggal para omega, membersihkan dan merapikannya sebisa mungkin. Menikmati saat-saat itu sambil menghibur diri diam-diam. Setidaknya dia menemukan sesuatu yang _berguna_ untuk dilakukan.

Tapi tetap saja, rasanya tidaklah cukup. Terlalu banyak waktu luang yang dia punya.

Kemarin dia sampai nekat memohon pada Doyoung untuk menanyakan pada Queen Alpha apakah dia diperbolehkan kembali ke kota untuk membeli sendiri beberapa kebutuhan yang dia perlukan. Meski sebenarnya, itu sekedar alasan. Taeyong hanya berharap bisa pergi ke cafe dan bertemu Wendy lagi.

 _Wendy-noona pasti terkejut saat tau cek yang diberikannya belum tersentuh sama sekali._

Taeyong sudah tahu jawaban yang akan didapatnya tapi tetap kecewa begitu tahu tidak diizinkan pergi.

Dia tidak butuh apa-apa. Jaehyun sudah memenuhi semua kebutuhan yang diperlukan―pakaian baru, jaket, sepatu, sampai kaos kaki dan perlatan mandi. Taeyong benar-benar terkesima saat menerima pemberian itu. Serigalanya―yang akhirnya kembali normal―merasa begitu senang dan bahagia karena _mate_ mereka begitu bertanggung jawab, perhatian, dan baik.

 _"Dia bukan mate kita, wolf!"_

Taeyong sudah menegurnya beberapa kali, tapi seperti biasa, sisi serigalanya itu merengek tidak setuju, berkata jika mereka sudah _mating_ dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Taeyong tetap menolak menerima itu.

Dia berjalan ke bangku di ujung ruangan untuk mengambil barang-barangnya, mencoba mengabaikan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun sendiri sudah bosan meminta Taeyong kembali ke sisinya, tapi tidak mungkin baginya menyerah begitu saja. Dia akan terus berusaha dan bersikeras sampai kapanpun.

Jaehyun tahu tangan dan punggung Taeyong di balik kaos itu pasti dihiasi luka memar dari latihan yang dijalaninya hari ini. Dia bisa merasakannya. Luka itu tidak terlalu parah dan akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Tapi tetap saja. Setiap luka di tubuh _mate-_ nya, tidak peduli sekecil apapun, apalagi setelah apa yang terjadi seminggu lalu, Jaehyun ingin menghilangkan itu secepatnya. Menyembuhkan itu dengan menjilatny dan―cukup sampai di sana.

Sebelum pikiran itu semakin menjauh, Jaehyun cepat-cepat menyadarkan diri dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya untuk sekarang.

Jaehyun sudah mencoba memberi Taeyong _ruang_ , seperti apa yang _mate_ -nya itu inginkan. Dia benar-benar mencoba melakukannya. Tapi itu justru membuat serigalanya mengamuk dan membencinya. Ketidakberadaan sang _mate_ di samping mereka membuat Jaehyun dan serigalanya gelisah setiap malam. Kesabarannya setiap hari semakin menipis.

Akhirnya, Jaehyun memutuskan memberi perintah untuk membebaskan Taeyong dari setiap tugas omega seharusnya. Meminta mereka ikut mendesaknya dengan cara halus agar dia mau menemui Jaehyun.

Dengan kekuasaannya, Jaehyun meyuruh si omega agar hanya melayaninya. Namun sayangnya tidak pernah dilakukan sampai sekarang oleh _mate_ -nya itu.

Kemarin, Jaehyun juga meminta Taeyong untuk mulai makan bersamanya, tapi dia juga tidak datang untuk mematuhi itu. Lebih memilih tidak makan dan membiarkan kursi di samping Jaehyun yang sudah disiapkan untuknya tetap kosong dan dingin.

Awalnya, serigala lain merasa sangat tidak suka dan terganggu dengan ketidaktaatan omega itu pada Alpha mereka, tapi dalam beberapa hari, mereka mulai tenang, mencoba menerima dan membiarkannya. Sadar jika mereka terlalu jauh terlibat, itu hanya akan membuat Jaehyun tersinggung dan marah.

Mereka benar. Jaehyun tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggu _mate_ -nya

Taeyong berharap keheningan ini berlangsung terus sampai dia pergi, tapi Jaehyun tidak berpikiran sama.

"Punggungmu terluka. Kau harus mengobatinya, Taeyong―"

"Lukaku akan sembuh sendiri sebelum aku sadar."

Taeyong menggigit lidahnya sesaat setelah dia mengatakan itu. Itu terdengar tidak sopan.

Jaehyun merasakan sedikit kelegaan. Meskipun Taeyong memotong ucapannya, setidaknya dia membalas dengan sesuatu yang lebih dari kalimat pendek berupa 'Tidak, terima kasih' atau 'Baiklah'.

Taeyong masih menolak memanggil namanya. Dia sudah diperintahkan untuk tidak pernah memanggil Jaehyun dengan sebutan Alpha, atau panggilan hormat lain. Taeyong juga tidak mau memanggil Jaehyun dengan panggilan yang terkesan terlalu akrab―apalagi _mate_ ―jadi memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu.

Berusaha untuk tak melanjutkan percakapan, Taeyong pamit dengan membungkuk kecil dari jauh. Mengumpulkan barangnya cepat-cepat.

Tapi dia justru mendengar langkah kaki pelan yang bergerak mendekatinya, setiap langkah itubergema.

Taeyong mengambil jalan ke arah pintumelalui sisi lain dari tempat Jaehyun berada, sangat jelas berusaha menghindari orang yang mendekat ke arahnya.

 _Hampir sampai._

Suara langkah Jaehyun masih tenang, tapi semakin dekat.

 _Sedikit lagi_ ―

Tubuh Taeyong terlonjak saat sebelah tangan Jaehyun menghantam dinding tepat di depan wajahnya, menghalangi jalannya untuk melarikan diri. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa sia-sia saja mencoba mengalahkan kecepatan kaki seorang Alpha.

Menelan ludah, Taeyong menunduk menatap lantai dan menghindari tatapan Jaehyun,

"Permisi..."

Jaehyun membungkuk ke arahnya, suara baritonnya terdengar. "Tidak."

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya, "Aku harus pergi untuk―"

"Kau tidak sedang harus melakukan apapun." Giliran Jaehyun yang memotongnya.

"... _Kumohon_." Dia melirik ke arah dinding. Dalam pikirannya, Taeyong sangat putus asa memikirkan cara untuk pergi dan menghindari semua ini, "Aku ingin menjalani hidupku dengan tenang."

"Tenang? Mungkin maksudmu ' _menjalani hidup dengan menghindariku'_? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya?" Jaehyun bertanya seolah apa yang dia katakan adalah hal paling tidak masuk akal untuk dilakukan.

Taeyong tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia merasa kacau. Jaehyun terlalu dekat. Taeyong sudah cukup kesulitan mencoba menahan serigalanya yang berusaha mengambil alih pikirannya dan mengatakan pada Jaehyun bahwa dia menerima semua ini.

" _Taeyong,_ " panggil Jaehyun lembut, jari tangan kanannya beralih dari dinding dan mulai membelai rambutnya yang berantakan dan basah oleh keringat, membuat Taeyong sedikit kaku, " _Kau milikku_ , sama seperti _aku milikmu_. Kau tidak bisa menolak ini terus menerus."

Taeyong tidak menatapnya, masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Tapi Jaehyun melanjutkan, jarinya menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga Taeyong, "Berapa lama lagi? Berapa banyak waktu yang akan kau habiskan untuk memaksakan diri? Bertahan dan terus keras kepala untuk hal yang sia-sia begini?"

"... _Sebanyak yang diperlukan,_ " bisik Taeyong pelan, sangat pelan sehingga manusia biasa tidak mungkin bisa mendengarnya.

Tapi, dia mendengar suara geraman rendah dari Jaehyun. Tangan itu beralih dari menelusuri rahang untuk mengangkat dagu Taeyong agar mau menatapnya.

"Kau tidak mungkin serius," ujarnya. Suara Jaehyun dipenuhi emosi dan perintah.

Taeyong mencoba untuk berpaling lagi, tapi Jaehyun tidak membiarkannya karena dia memegang dagunya dengan lembut, tapi kuat, tetap di tempat. Mata tajam Jaehyun mengikuti setiap arah tatapannya agar mata Taeyong tetap tertuju padanya.

" _Katakan jika kau tidak serius dengan kata-katamu itu,_ " pintanya seolah ingin menegaskan itu.

Bibir bawah Taeyong mulai bergetar saat Jaehyun membelai bagian itu dengan ibu jarinya, sebelum dia menggerakkan tangannya di leher Taeyong, melarikan jari-jarinya yang terasa panas membakar dengan perlahan pada tanda gigitannya di sana. Tanda dari hasil perbuatan mereka malam itu.

Taeyong terkesiap kecil, seakan ada kejutan listrik di sana saat bersentuhan dengan jari Jaehyun. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tanpa sengaja, menjatuhkan benda di tangannya.

Tempat di sekitar bekas gigitan itu tak pernah bisa Taeyong mengerti. Ada perasaan tak masuk akal saat dia menyentuhnya, dan kini rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih tidak masuk akal saat Jaehyun yang melakukannya.

"Kau bisa mengelak, tapi bagaimanapun tanda ini tidak bisa disembunyikan. _Kau milikku_ , Taeyong. Berhenti melarikan diri."

Jaehyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat dia mengusapkan ibu jarinya di tempat itu lagi. Taeyong menarik napas keras, terengah-engah, sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Panas yang membakar kembali terasa. Detakan jantungnya semakin cepat saat Jaehyun terus menatapnya. Dari sudut matanya, Taeyong bisa melihat bekas gigitan yang sama di perpotongan bahu dan leher Jaehyun, bekas dari gigitan yang dia tinggalkan tanpa sadar.

Taeyong ingin menyentuhnnya Seakan ada magnet yang menariknya untuk melakukan itu. Tapi Jaehyun sudah lebih dulu membungkuk untuk menciumnya. Bukan di bibir. Tapi pada bekas gigitannya. Mengisapnya pelan dan menjelajahi tanda itu dengan lidahnya.

 _Apa yang―_

Dingin dari sepasang taring Jaehyun yang mulai muncul terasa.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan?!_

Dengan kekuatan tersisa Taeyong mundur, menjauh secepat mungkin. Napasnya cepat saat dia mencengkram lehernya sendiri.

"Tanda ini akan hilang!" teriaknya tidak terkendali.

Jaehyun tidak bergerak mendekat, hanya diam di sana memandangnya.

"Ini... ini hanya bekas gigitan biasa yang akan sembuh. Sama seperti milikmu! Setelah itu kau bisa menemukan _mate_ -mu yang sesungguhnya. Yang jelas itu bukan aku!"

Taeyong tidak repot-repot mengambil barangnya lagi, berbalik dan berlari pergi. Dia menolak menoleh ke belakang dan terus menuju tempat tinggal para omega. Berharap Jaehyun tidak mengikutinya. Dia tidak akan bisa menghadapi Alpha itu lebih jauh dengan pikiran seperti ini. Tidak bisa.

 _Kenapa hidupnya harus jadi serumit ini?!_

* * *

Serigala Jaehyun menggeram dan menyalak dalam pikirannya. Semua emosi yang dia rasakan tercurah melalui serigalanya.

 _ **Sampai berapa lama lagi dia akan menolak ini?! Jika kita memang tidak dimaksudkan menjadi mate sejak awal, semuanya tidak akan terjadi! Kenapa dia begitu takut?!**_

Jaehyun menunduk menatap tangannya, yang pada akhirnya bisa kembali menyentuh Taeyong. Aroma dari _mate_ -nya itu masih terasa samar di sekitarnya. Terasa memabukkan dan begitu dia rindukan. Jaehyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menikmati itu selama yang dia bisa.

Kata-kata itu, semua perkataan dari Taeyong padanya sesaat tadi, dia tidak suka mendengarnya. Jaehyun marah. Tapi dia juga menyadari ada sesuatu begitu melihat betapa gelisahnya Taeyong saat mengatakan semua itu.

Bohong. Semua perkataan itu hanyalah kebohongan. Kebohongan yang bahkan tak bisa dipercayai oleh Taeyong sendiri.

Taeyong hanya mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia jadikan alasan. Sebagai bentuk penyangkalan dari keresahannya.

Taeyong, dia juga frustasi dan sama tersiksanya seperti Jaehyun, tapi lebih memilih mempersulit diri karena tidak bisa mengakuinya secara jujur. Tatapan mata dan bahasa tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong.

Ikatan mereka sebagai _mate_. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Semuanya sudah sesuai keinginan Deity. Tidak perlu lagi sesuatu untuk membuktikannya. Pikiran mereka menjadi lebih terhubung sekarang, akibat ikatan itu. Bahkan saat Taeyong mengira dia benar-benar telah membloknya, Jaehyun masih bisa merasakan dan mendengarnya meski dalam bisikan samar.

Jaehyun mendesah saat dia membawa tangannya menutupi mata.

 _Dia benar-benar jenis mate yang sulit dipahami,_ pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepala pasrah.

Terpaksa Jaehyun harus menunggu lagi. Dia harus menunggu, tapi firasatnya mengatakan itu tidak akan lama lagi.

Bagaimanapun mengelak, Taeyong tetap _mate-_ nya.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 ** _Note:_**

Maafkan atas keleletan ini. Semoga masih ada yang inget cerita ini. Aamiin. Makasih feedback di chapter sebelumnya. Ditunggu feedbacknya lagi yaaa.


End file.
